Lullabies
by KlainerFangirl18
Summary: After discovering that Kurt is pregnant, caused by a rare gene that gives men the ability to have children, what happens to Kurt and Blaine? And how will everyone else react? And what about the baby? Or is it babies? Slight AU, obvious Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters in Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention on here. If I did though, it would, this story would be a legit story line, but alas it's not, so I don't think I own it.

**Me:** Well, here's a Mpreg story for you guys! Sorry for the horrible summary, but thank you if you clicked on my story anyway! :-)

**Kurt: ***to Blaine* Wait, did she just say Mpreg?

**Blaine:** *nods* Yep, I think so.

**Me:** *ignore* If you have read my drabble story, and decided to check this out, thank you SO much! I really appreciate it! And if you read this and decide to check out my drabble story (which is, of course, also Klaine), it is called Klaine Drabbles and it is rated T. So thank you for checking this out anyway, though! I really appreciate it! (and I know that I mentioned that I might do a Disneyland Klaine story in an author's note in my Drabble story, which I might still do).

**Kurt:** So, what exactly do you mean "Mpreg"?

**Me:** I mean, male pregnancy.

**Kurt:** Yes, but WHO is pregnant exactly?

**Me:** *blunt* You.

**Kurt:** *bitch glare*

**Blaine:** oh, baby, you're going to have our baby! I AM SO EXCITED! *kisses Kurt passionately*

**Kurt:** …

**Me:** Well, now that he's silent, let's get started before anymore protests start!

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no…." Kurt Hummel whispered, looking in the mirror at his reflection.<p>

He had woken up at around 5:00 am that morning, with terrible nausea. It wasn't new, it had been happening for about a week (or was it a week or two weeks…he couldn't remember). He had vomited on and off till around six when he had to get ready for school. He didn't, or well, hadn't really worried about the sickness. It's not like he had never had nausea before, and chalking it up to an illness (which he thought could easily be solved with taking nausea medication and vitamin d) and nerves about Blaine, his wonderful and handsome boyfriend, starting at his school, McKinley High. And while Blaine had said it wasn't just because Kurt had been hinting around it, Kurt was overjoyed that he had decided to transfer. Although he couldn't say the same for Blaine's parents, but oh well.

But the thing was that Blaine had been there for a week now and everything had been going well. Everyone loved having him in the New Directions as well. The girls loved having another person to talk to about fashion and boys (with Kurt supervising _what is was _exactly that he said) and etc. etc. and the boys in the group had another person to talk to about football and sports. None of the bullies targeted him. So by now, the nerves should have been gone. And sickness just didn't seem an option anymore because he had no other symptoms besides the nausea.

That is, it seemed that way until that morning. As Kurt was getting dressed he looked in the mirror at his profile as he was just about to put on his shirt and noticed something.

He had gained weight.

It wasn't an overwhelming gain (barely noticeable in fact), but it was still there.

"No, no, no…how?" He mumbled again. As far as he could think, he couldn't remember eating more than he usually did or anything along that line. He was working out as usual. But he had gained weight….

He continued to stare at his profile in the mirror until he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put on the shirt he was still holding in his hands.

"Hey, Kurt? Are you ready? Mom has breakfast done." Finn's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Uh...yeah, Finn. Tell Carole, I'll be down in a minute." Kurt called back, trying to stop himself from sounding freaked out.

It wasn't the weight gain that necessarily freaked him out; after all it just seemed a pound or two…. It was that instead of just growing out, like normal weight gain…his stomach seemed…rounded? Kurt shook his head, feeling like he was delusional. With the shirt on, nothing showed and after putting on the jacket he had planned as part of the outfit and accessorizing, he looked like his regular, old fashionable self. He smiled at his reflection trying to put the issues to the back of his mind.

He must've been imagining the whole weight thing. After all, it was still early in the morning, and honestly, it had seemed like nothing. Just a very, very, _very_ slight curve to his stomach, but he decided that could've been the light playing weirdly on him. Nothing showed in the clothing, either, so it was nothing big.

It's nothing, he thought to himself. It has to be.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

School went normally. Kurt went through the day as usual (he had to admit that ever since Blaine had transferred, every day was a little better and he actually looked forward to school). Classes were, well, admittedly a little boring and easy. But the thing that Kurt looked forward to the most (besides seeing his best friend Mercedes and of, course, Blaine) was of course glee club.

He knew was a born performer, and just knew that if he could ever pry a competition solo out of Rachel's fingers that at that time might very well be cold and dead, he would be able to prove it to the whole club. But he really just loved being able to perform, even if he wasn't lead soloist, and honestly, everyone in that room was family even if they were at times Satan, both figuratively or almost literally, and he love spending time with them. And even better, they were going to start preparing for sectionals soon but everyone knew they were going to Nationals. They _knew_ it.

Glee club was even better than usual because as it turned out, Mercedes' mom had baked her world famous brownies and Mercedes had brought some in for the club. Kurt had to admit they were heaven, and his favorite brownies in the _world_. So when Mercedes let the container down on the piano and everyone dived for one, Kurt was there first.

But then the delicious smell of the baked goods hit his senses and he felt nauseous.

_ Gaga_, _I thought this had stopped_, he though while putting a hand to his stomach.

Mercedes noticed his lack of enthusiastic devouring and looked concerned. "Kurt, what's wrong? I know you can't resist my mom's brownies, boy."

"I'm okay…I just…haven't been feeling very well lately." He rubbed his stomach in an attempt in settling it down and make the feeling that there was a mini-roller coaster in there stop. Everyone looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"Kurt Hummel sick?" Puck laughed.

"Yah, no offense Kurt, but we didn't think it was possible. We just assumed that you were either some form of disease resistant alien, or you pumped yourself up on cold drugs." Artie added and everyone nodded.

"Kurt's doing crack?" Brittany asked Santana.

"**No**, Brittney, I am _not_ doing crack." Kurt stated bluntly, his patience wearing thin. "And I am perfectly capable of getting sick. I'm not some weird invincible species, contrary to apparently popular belief. Now would everyone just drop it?"

And everyone did drop it. Or rather, they became very quiet. And not just because Kurt had asked for them to change the subject, just that…by then, that was when diva Kurt should've come out, but he just seemed tired, and irritated, and had snapped at them. Blaine looked worried and went to rub his shoulders, but Kurt barely reacted. Finally Blaine kissed him on the cheek and he softened a little.

"Well, if Kurt doesn't want to talk about it, how about we talk about sectionals?" Mr. Schuester suggested although he shot a worried looked over at the boy.

Everyone agreed.

**Insert Klainebow here **

"Kurt, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Schuester asked as the club ended and everyone started heading out.

Kurt looked at him for a moment before nodding and giving Blaine a quick goodbye-kiss. Blaine left and Mr. Schuester motioned for Kurt to sit down across from him. "Kurt…is anything wrong that you want to talk about?"

Kurt shook his head, a diva look quickly flashing across his face. "No, Mr. Schue. I've just…been feeling sick lately. That's all."

"Well, okay." Mr. Schue looked relieved. "Remember, if you want to talk about anything at all, I'm here. And so is the rest of the club. We all care about you, Kurt."

"I know, Mr. Schue. And I appreciate it." Kurt put a hand to his stomach as nausea started churning through him again. "Can I go now?" As he started to stand up, dizziness started to overtake him.

"Uh…huh," He hesitated offhandedly as he noticed Kurt's wavering gait as he started to walk away slowly. "Kurt, are you okay?" Mr. Schue started to get up, but Kurt motioned for him to sit back down.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kurt lied. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Schue." He made his way out into the hall where Finn was waiting.

"Finn, what—" Kurt started mumbling, confused at his step brother's presence. He couldn't finish his question though, as he passed out as soon as the first two words passed through his lips.

**Insert Klainebow here**

Kurt woke up to bright fluorescent lights. He heard two familiar male voices talking with an unfamiliar female voice. _Finn and Mr. Schue_….he thought hazily and he realized for the first time that he was on a medical examining table. The people standing over him noticed him squirming slightly and everything went hushed.

"What happened?" Kurt's voice was hoarse and all of them breathed a sigh of relief at his speaking.

"You fainted as soon as you walked out the choir room door. I was waiting to get a ride home with you and you just fainted. So Mr. Schuester and I brought you to the ER." Finn looked relieved and put his hand on his step-brother's shoulder.

"But why did I faint?" Kurt remembered feeling nauseous…but why would he faint because of that?

"Would you like to have them here, honey?" The nurse asked Kurt, a kind smile appearing on her face.

But before he could answer, Mr. Schue said he would leave and proceeded to herd Finn out of the room with him, leaving Kurt and the nurse alone to talk. Finn thanked Mr. Schue and assured him he could take Kurt home after this and Mr. Schue left. Finn hung outside the door to the room and realized that he could hear what was going on in there. Not that the two people could realize that.

Inside the small room Kurt listened intently as the nurse started. "So, Mr. Hummel, I'm Adele."

"Like the singer?" Kurt smiled.

"Exactly." The nurse smiled, but Kurt could sense something…tense, something hidden behind her smile. "Mr. Hummel, I must know…. Do you know about your condition?"

Kurt blanched. "Um…. What condition?"

The nurse looked at him, her smile fading. "Okay, I'm guessing that means no. Mr. Hummel….I don't exactly know how to say this."

"Um, may I ask, _what_ exactly IS my condition?" Kurt's diva side was starting to show throw as fear started taking over because the nurse was not telling him what was going on, and _damn it_, he just wanted to know what was wrong with him.

Adele looked at him. She looked almost…sad? _No, no, no. Nothing is wrong. Nothing can be wrong._ Kurt was starting to panic. "Well?" He asked, impatience starting to rev up as his fear was growing.

"Mr. Hummel….You're pregnant."

Kurt just sat in shock. That is until nervous laughter started to erupt from the boy. "P-pregnant? That's really funny. But, I don't really appreciate the kidding when something's wrong with me."

"Mr. Hummel…. I'm not kidding. You are pregnant."

Kurt's face fell. He was too shocked to even show it. "B-b-but….That's impossible. I'm-I'm a-a-a boy. It's biologically impossible. I may only be in high school, but I know enough about biology to know that it's impossible." His voice started getting higher as he tried desperately to re-enforce the obvious statement. Adele simply stayed quiet, giving him a sympathetic look. Kurt's voice dropped back down to its regular octave and he looked calm, but inside he was freaking out. "It's impossible, right? Right?" Adele didn't say anything. "Please, tell me it's impossible."

When Adele still didn't say anything, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying and his breathing became ragged as he started having a panic attack. Adele noticed his distress and immediately sprang into action. She took his hand, and put her other hand on his back. "Breath, honey. Breathe, Kurt. Breathe deeply for me." Kurt started trying to take deep breaths as directed and after a minute, his breathing was back to normal but he was still crying.

"How? How is this possible?" He hated breaking down like this, especially in front of a person he didn't know. He HATED it. He liked to be strong, but right now….It was too much. Not only, because he didn't understand how, or why, but what about the other people involved. What about his dad? How would he react? What about Finn? The New Directions? Oh god, what about _Blaine_? As all these thoughts raced through his head, he started hyperventilating again before remembering that it would only cause him to pass out. That and Adele was already instructing him to breathe again.

"Well…it would take some testing to actually figure out _exactly _ what it was, but…there have been some rumors going around the medical community." Adele looked at him. Her sympathy for the boy was building as he was still crying and looked so confused. He looked up at her.

"What kind of rumors?"

"There has been some talk of the discovery of a gene. When it is possessed by a male it gives them to conceive, carry, and give birth to a child. And from what else has been said, it works repeatedly, so the men who possess it are able to conceive multiple times. It would be only prominent in homosexual men, and even then, only in men who bottom, because they conceive through intercourse. And because they baby is conceived through the anus, the men give birth through the anus. So far, it seems that it is rare, and only a few men seemed to possess it. And of course, because it would only be completely obviously present in homosexual men who bottom, it would be hard to find, especially since it seems that it's a rare to possess anyway."

"So, it's all because of a gene I carry? And it's because I'm a homosexual who bottoms during sex with his boyfriend that it's prevalent?" Kurt started crying again.

"Well, even though that's not how I would put it, yes." Kurt started crying harder and Adele decided, _oh screw it. This boy needs comforting._ She broke through the professionalism that had been veiling all her actions up until then and hugged him. He appreciated the motherly action. "Kurt, sweetie, how old are you and your boyfriend?"

"I'm only 17 and Blaine's 17 too. We're-We're not old enough to be parents. We can't be." He started crying again and Adele rubbed his shoulder. She gulped. She never liked doing this part of it…but maybe it would be better for this boy.

"Kurt…you have options. You must know this." She looked at him, and he stopped crying for a moment.

"What?"

"You have options, just like every other pregnant person. You can keep the baby…or you can have an abortion. Either way, we will probably want to test you…just to look at the gene. But you have a choice. I would think about it, talk with your family, talk with Blaine…." Adele looked at him, and he nodded. "Do you have any other questions?"

He nodded, and was quiet before asking softly, "How far along am I?"

She was almost shocked at this question. She had forgotten to mention it, and was almost surprised by the question. She looked down at her chart. "You are about a month and a half along."

"A month and a half? And I didn't know... But I guess that explains it." He spoke like he was talking to himself.

"Explains what?" Adele's eyebrows knit together.

"Well, the nausea and the fact that I'm gaining weight. My stomach is just a little rounded. I thought I was delusional, but…I guess not."

Adele looked at him, her face scrunched in confusion. "Um…well the nausea is explained, that's normal. But you should not be showing now. You should look just about the same."

"Well, it's not a lot…."

"Still….Hmmm….Well, anyway, I say that you come for an OB/GYN appointment in the next 2-3 weeks. Okay?" He nodded and Adele said that he could go.

He didn't know that outside, Finn was listening in with wide eyes.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

On the way home, Kurt was silent most of the time, his eyes out the window and his hand on his stomach. Finn understood this as he drove (Kurt said he wasn't feeling up to it, otherwise Kurt would NEVER have allowed Finn to drive his car), and he didn't exactly want to break the news to Kurt that he knew about…well…Kurt's pregnancy.

"Kurt, dude, are you feeling okay?" Finn asked, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Kurt answered like he was in a daze. Finn just looked at him. _That was un-Kurt like_, the tall teen thought._ He normally would've yelled at me for calling him 'dude'._

"Okay, err, well that's good."

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and as soon as they got home to the Hummel-Hudson household Kurt went immediately up to his room to supposedly take a nap, ignoring his father and step-mother's questions about what had happened. They instead turned to Finn, who had set them a text when he was waiting for Kurt.

"What happened? And why is he so quiet?" Burt looked really concerned.

"He fainted when we were about to go home. Mr. Schue and I took him to the ER. Mr. Schue left and dragged me out of the room so the nurse could talk to Kurt alone. And he wouldn't tell me what she said. I think that he's just tired," Finn lied and turned to go upstairs. "I have homework, so I'm going to go do that. Call me for dinner."

"Er, well, Finn it's Friday, and you're doing homework?" Carol pointed out and Finn nearly slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he thought. _How could I forget?_

"Um, yah, well, I want to get it done because I barely have anything and I don't want to have to do it on Sunday, so I can hang out with Puck." Finn turned around to face them and hoped to god that they wouldn't say anything.

Carole just looked suspicious, but nodded. "Okay, well, Burt and I are going out tonight, so do you think you and Kurt will be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine mom. Have fun." He turned to run up the stairs.

"Okay, well, bye!" She called up after him and shook her head. She turned to Burt who chuckled.

"What are we going to do with him?"

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When Finn raced up the stairs he went to Kurt's door instead of his. He heard Kurt sobbing. _"What am I going to do? I'm too young…What am I going to do?_" Finn heard his repeat these words over and over, until he opened the door softly.

"Hey, Kurt, what's wrong?" His tone was soft and awkward. Kurt hastily rubbed the tears away from his eyes and cheeks and tried his best to smile.

"What are you talking about, Finn? Nothing's wrong."

"Kurt…I know. You don't have to pretend."

Kurt laughed, but the laugh was obviously tight and forced. "Pretend what, Finn? I think you're going a little Rachel on me."

"Kurt…I know you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I hope I did okay with characterization and such. I am so sorry for any lack of Blaine in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next chapter and so on, a LOT! and you will notice that I have made Kurt and Blaine 17 in this story, so I'm sorry, but it IS slight AU. Somethings are canon, and other are obviously not. And I'm sorry, but this chapter kind of ran away from me. So, I hope you enjoyed it though! Please tell me what you think! ;-)

**Kurt:** *sobs* I'm going to gain weight, I'm going to gain weight, oh god, it's all your fault Blaine. I HATE you.

**Blaine:** *comforting* It's okay, I love you. I'll always love you. And you're carrying our babies. That's why you'll gain weight.

**Kurt:** Don't touch me you jerk! You caused this! *bitch glare*

**Blaine: ** *runs over to Jessica* HIDE ME! HIDE ME! SCARY KURT! SCARY KURT!

**Me:** *le sigh* Oh, so I guess the hormones begin. Yaaaay. *sarcasm* So, hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought, and hope you'll keep reading.

**Kurt: ***storms over to where Blaine is hiding behind Jessica* YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!

**Blaine:** *runs away* SCARY KURT! ARGH!

**Me:** *le sigh* I feel sorry for your children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters in Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention on here. (If I did, awww, there would be sooo many klainebows, and klisses, and klookies, and wonderful stuff). I also do NOT own Lullaby For You from the game The World Ends With You.

**Me:** YAY! So I'm back! And I am so surprised by the huge response to this story! I am so honored, I really am, by both the reviews and the favoriting and subscribing. I am so happy! And as I always make it a point to respond to ALL reviews I get, to klainersgunkurt: I couldn't respond to you directly it seems, so please, I hope you see this. I really appreciated your review, and I agree, that Mpreg where Blaine is pregnant is a little weird. But that's just an opinion.

And I love all you great readers. *blows kisses*

**Kurt:** *cough*attention-hog*cough*

**Blaine:** That's not very nice! Just because you're pregnant does not mean you have to act bitchy. Now apologize.

**Kurt:** Okay, sorry.

**Me: **…You do know that just because you cover it with a cough doesn't mean I can't hear you, right? But I forgive you.

**Blaine:** Yay! Now my two favorite people are getting along. *pats them both on head*

**Kurt:** *purrs*

**Me: **Um…okay then. Someone's at that point in the pregnancy, are they? *raises eyebrow*

**Kurt:** WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Blaine:** Just ignore, just ignore. *trying to calm down*

**Me:** Heh heh, I riled someone up. Have fun with that Blaine! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Finn with wide eyes for a second, before going back to the look that had been previously plastered on his face. The fake laugh returned. "That's ridiculous. Finn, we've been over this. I'm still a boy. It's kind of impossible for me to be pregnant."<p>

Finn looked at him. The expression on his face, one of sympathy and somberness, remained unchanged. "Kurt, I heard you talking to the nurse in the hospital. I know. You don't have to act as if it's not happening. I'm here."

Kurt's eyes started filling with tears, and his lower lip started trembling. "Finn…. Please. Just don't…."

"Kurt, you don't need to keep the act up. I know and I'm right here." Finn opened his arms slowly.

"Finn, thank you." He threw himself into his step brother's arms and Finn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Kurt reveled in the security that the arms wrapped around him gave. "I just…I'm so confused."

"Yah, I get it. Remember what happened with Quinn? I get it, Kurt…I get that you're so confused. But I'll be here for you. And so will Mom and Burt. And the New Directions. And Blaine. Blaine will definitely be here for you. We'll all be here for you guys during the pregnancy."

"Finn…. Thank you. Can I be honest with you?" Kurt looked up at him, with fear and shame in his eyes. Finn nodded and Kurt bit his lower lip.

"I…I don't know if I want to keep this baby." He looked down at the floor, as Finn looked at him shocked.

"W-what?"

"Just…Blaine and I are _so_ young, and…I don't know if we can do this. I don't know if we can have a baby right now, let alone be able to raise it and support it." Kurt broke down again and cried, thinking about his and his boyfriend's future. "Maybe…maybe if I just got rid of the baby before Blaine knew."

Finn looked down at the boy that was clinging to him and was shocked. As long as he had known Kurt, Kurt had always been one of the strongest people he'd ever known and had always taken what life had thrown at him. And now he was crying in his arms, unsure of his future, and considering getting rid of one of the biggest blessings that could come into his life.

"Kurt…I understand, but will you please promise me that you will talk to Blaine? Just…think about what you're throwing away. This is such a blessing. A baby is a gift, and well, I know that Blaine will be understanding of any choice you'll want to make and he'll love that baby. Plus, well, I think that any baby of yours and Blaine's will be adorable. I know that the gene allows you to c-c…conceive multiple times. If you don't tell Blaine, what would happen if you conceived with him later on? And if he ever found out about the abortion, it wouldn't be good. At All. I know you will have multiple chances to have kids but just think about _this _baby. This little bundle right now. It's yours. Yours and Blaine's. I just….I just hope you'll think about this, so you'll make a really good decision. When I was with Quinn, the thing that hurt the most, I mean besides the whole her lying to me about Puck actually being the father," Finn shook his head as he babbled, and Kurt silently rolled his eyes at the reminder of _that_ whole ordeal. "Anyway, what really upset me was that she told me, and I fell in love with the idea of being a father. Yeah, I understood it was going to be hard but it was going to be my little girl. And then she just told me she wasn't going to keep it. It killed me. And then the baby wasn't even mine at all, and I think _everyone _saw my reaction to that. So please. Please promise me that you'll talk to Blaine, and you'll decide it together because you're both parents. The baby is every bit a part of him as it is of you. Just please…please promise you'll talk to him."

Kurt looked up at Finn, who was still looking very, very serious. He gulped and gave a dry chuckle. "That's more than I've heard you say in a long time, Finnegan." Finn winced at the name. "But, when did you get so smart? I'll have to keep an eye on you. You and Rachel together could be dangerous now." Kurt was trying to use the wit and sarcasm he usually hid behind, but then suddenly his voice became very raw and emotional. "But thank you Finn. Thank you so much. I'll remember that. I don't ever want to do that to Blaine. Ever. I don't know…I guess, it will all depend on what we decide. It's just…so weird to think that there's a person growing inside of me. And to think this tiny little thing which is probably not bigger than my hand right now could change lives so easily and majorly." Kurt put his hand on his stomach.

"I've been there too. I just guess you have it a little worse, huh? I didn't actually carry the kid, so I don't exactly know, but maybe I understand the idea that it's so little, yet so big at the same time." Finn laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Kurt who had taken a step away and was smiling at his step-brother. "What?"

"Nothing…. Just… thank you Finn. When did you grow up?" Kurt's smile was sincere and Finn smiled back.

"Wow…you already sound like a parent."

Kurt blushed, "Ha-ha, Finn."

Finn looked at him. "So, when are you going to tell Blaine?"

Kurt's smiled flickered and he set his lips in a straight line. "Well, he and I were supposed to go out tomorrow afternoon, so I guess….I guess I'll tell him then."

"Wow, talk about the sooner the better." Finn whistled and Kurt smiled wearily at him.

"Well, I never was one for hesitating." Kurt laughed weakly, and Finn sat down beside him.

"So you're how far along again?"

"A month and a half." Kurt now had both hands on his stomach, and _was there a slight smile on his face?_

"It may be a little late now, but congratulations, lil' bro." Finn smiled goofily.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say this? Don't call me "bro."" Kurt emphasized the last part and did air quotes as he said the word 'bro'. "And I'm not little. You're only older by a couple months."

Finn just continued smiling at him and though, _There's Kurt._

Kurt looked at Finn staring at him. "Finn, why are staring at me? It's creeping me out."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

It was the next afternoon and Kurt was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Even more than when he had sang _Candles_ by Hey Monday with Blaine at Regionals when he was still with the Warblers, and that was saying something as he had been pretty sure that he was going to barf on stage during that performance. He was dressed casually (but still fashionably of course). It was the exact same outfit he had worn during the Born This Way performance and Blaine had been so proud if his shirt. (He had proceeded to make a Blaine a shirt that said 'Curly Hair' which Blaine grinned sheepishly and blushed at, but actually wore). Kurt's hair was even done the same way.

He was pacing back and forth in the living room and Burt was watching him.

"Kurt, calm down. It's just a date with Blaine." His dad muttered, obviously distracted by trying to watch the game that was on that his son was blocking.

"Yah…of course. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just Blaine…" _Blaine, who I'm about to tell that I'm carrying his child because of some stupid gene that makes me feel like I'm being punished because I'm homosexual. Yep…. Just Blaine._ He didn't say any of that out loud, but he was thinking it. And there was one part that he had been especially thinking about all night. And that was the part about Kurt feeling like he had been punished for being homosexual.

Ever since learning about the gene the previous day, he had been thinking of all the homophobic comments he had ever gotten telling him it was sin, or he was going to hell, or he would be punished for just being the way he was. He was starting to think that maybe they were right, but at about midnight last night when he realized that he needed to get sleep to actually be able to talk about this with Blaine, it dawned on him that it didn't matter what they thought because right now he didn't need any type of negativity in his life. He just needed support and love.

"Well, just calm down. And…are you sure you should be wearing that shirt if you go out?" Burt eyed the 'Likes Boys' shirt wearily, expecting a snappy remark about from the boy, but Kurt just looked down and laughed dryly.

"Uh…yah, well, we're probably going to end up hanging out here or going to a movie. I can always button my shirt though." Kurt shrugged and continued to bite his thumb and pacing. Burt looked at him surprised. He had expected some sort of argument (in the least a little eye rolling) and the fact that Kurt had said he wouldn't change if they went out surprised him too. He had never known his son to be so casual, even if he WAS just having a day with Blaine. Of course his jeans were probably designer, along with the outer flannel shirt which seemed surprisingly dressy for a flannel shirt. Burt just turned his attention back to trying to watch the game around the boy, realizing he'd probably never understand Kurt's style.

Kurt continued to pace and finally, after checking the time on his phone along with looking out for texts from Blaine, the doorbell rang and he ran to answer, ignoring yells from his dad to slow down. Kurt answered the door to find his gorgeous boyfriend, looking as adorable and innocent as usual. The mid-morning sun beamed around him. "Hi Blaine," He squeaked out the greeting breathlessly, a huge smile gracing his face. He wanted to slap himself though, thinking that it felt just like their first date again.

Blaine smiled a huge grin and stepped inside before pulling him in for a kiss. "Hi, love. So, what's going on today?"

Kurt looked at him, and smiled and tried to hide a gulp. "Well, I was thinking we could just hang out here for a little while, up in my room?"

Blaine seemed unaware of the panic going through Kurt at the moment. "Okay, that sounds great. How're you feeling?" Having heard of the prior day's events, he was worried about how his boyfriend would be feeling, but he was looking fine…kind of glowing actually.

Kurt smiled, and answered softly, "I'm fine." _No, I'm pregnant. PREGNANT!_ Kurt was fearing actually saying those words, but, well, as it was getting nearer the time he was feeling eerily…calm.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own. "That's really good. So, upstairs?" Kurt nodded. As they turned to go upstairs they heard Burt yell from the living room, "KEEP THE DOOR OPEN BOYS!"

Blaine laughed, and Kurt just shook his head. Blaine yelled back, "OF COURSE, SIR! ALWAYS NICE TO SEE YOU!"

"YOU TOO, BLAINE! KURT, DOOR! OPEN!" Kurt shook his head again.

"OF COURSE DAD!" Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned to lead Blaine up the stairs. Kurt muttered, "I swear to god, he hears everything."

"I HEARD THAT, KURT!" Burt's voice sounded as if he was trying to hold back a laugh, and Blaine simply cracked up. Even Kurt couldn't stop his laughter.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

As they made their way up into Kurt's room, and closed the door despite Burt's warning, Kurt's anxiety was building up. He was already feeling like he was hyperventilating. He turned to Blaine and his voice was soft as he spoke, "Blaine…we need to talk about something. Can you please sit down?"

Blaine nodded, still smiling, and Kurt noticed that there was a look of worry in his big, brown eyes. They sat down on the bed and Kurt took Blaine's hands in his like he always had. And as Blaine sat there across from him, a huge smile on his face, his strong hands in Kurt, the taller boy wondered, _How can I do this to him? He has so much going for him…. I can't ruin it by telling him he's going to be a father. I just can't. _ Kurt bit his lower lip and then thought of what Finn had pressed into his brain about thinking and he knew…he knew that Blaine would be there. He would honestly, and truly _be there_ for him.

Blaine nudged Kurt with their joined hands. "Kurt? Sweetie? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears starting to collect at the bottom of the glasz eyes that Blaine loved so much. "Blaine…I love you, I love you so much. And so you need to know…. Blaine, I'm p-p-p…I'm pregnant." His voice cracked at the end, and he ended up sobbing. He looked at Blaine, whose smile had faltered.

"Pregnant?" His voice wasn't shocked, or sarcastic…it was had a calm dazed tone to it.

Kurt nodded, beyond words. He looked down at their joined hands, tears streaming down his cheeks leaving red, wet trails behind. And Blaine wrapped his arms around the crying boy and kissed his head. "So, we're having a baby, baby?"

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Blaine simply held his crying, and _pregnant_ boyfriend, in his arms. On the outside he knew that he looked calm, but he was just freaking out inside. He was going to be a father. A father. There were so many questions running through his head, _When? Why? HOW?_

"Kurt… how?" He still held his love in his arms, and the question was uttered so softly that Blaine was surprised that Kurt had heard him at all.

"After I fainted yesterday, I found out. Um, it turns out I may have this gene. It allows men to conceive, carry, and give birth to children. And I'm a carrier apparently. The gene allows me to conceive multiple times, and well, I've conceived. I'm apparently a month and a half along." Kurt managed to get all these words out through sobs. He clung to Blaine as if Blaine was life itself.

Blaine held him to his chest. "Shh, shh. It will be okay. It will be okay."

"Blaine, we're young. _Too_ young. And I feel like this is just punishment for being homosexual. The gene is only apparent in men who bottom and I couldn't help but feeling like it's some form of punishment. All I could think of was all the religiously homophobic comments I have ever heard in my life."

Blaine looked down at the tearful boy in his arms. "Kurt…_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect._" Blaine quoted one of their favorite songs and they both started laughing quietly. "Kurt, it's true though. I love you. That's all that matters. And now you're pregnant, and I love you more. I don't know what we're going to do…but we'll get through this. You're perfect. You don't ever need to feel like less than you are."

"Blaine, but we're so young. We can't support a baby. We can't raise it. What about college? What about our parents? God, Blaine, I can't do this. I-I-I-I…I…What about abortion?" Kurt's voice fell hushed at the end.

"Kurt...you want to have an abortion?" Blaine looked at Kurt, stunned, and Kurt just continued crying.

"I don't know any more Blaine. I just don't know." Kurt broke down again. Blaine just held onto the sobbing boy, anxious and tearful. He hadn't even known Kurt was pregnant 10 minutes ago, and already he was imagining their little kid and their family.

"Blaine….I don't _want _to have an abortion. I want a family with you. I really do. I just don't know if I can handle it right now. I'm afraid. I'm _so _afraid. I'm afraid of what others will say. I'm afraid of how our parents will react. I'm afraid that I can't be a parent. And I'm really afraid of losing you…. We messed up Blaine."Trails of stinging, salty water made its way down Kurt's face and chin. Blaine kissed his cheeks, savoring the substance.

"Kurt, we didn't mess up. If we had known we would've been more careful. We did what we could, and this is what happened. Don't worry about 'what ifs'. There's nothing left for us in them. We just need to worry about the future now. Do-do you want to have an ab-abortion?" The last word was hard for him to get out.

Kurt looked at him, sobbing still racking his slight body. He calmly and surely shook his head 'no'.

"Okay, then we go from there. We'll tell our parents, and it will all work out. It will be okay Kurt. It will be okay." As he held Kurt, he started to fall apart himself. A fearful look had come to light upon his features, and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. He had no idea what he was doing, or what was going to happen. He just knew he needed to be there for Kurt.

But he knew it was going to be hard. The fact that Kurt was falling apart like this meant something. He knew how Kurt hated appearing more vulnerable than he was, and yet he could tell that this breakdown wasn't the first. Kurt was sobbing and frankly looked like nothing could ever stop the panic and trepidation that was tearing through his heart. Blaine laid them down on Kurt's bed and buried the boy in his strong embrace. He remembered a song he had heard. It had been playing at the end of a game that Jeff had been playing and it struck him that it came from a video game. The melody was not his favorite, but the lyrics were just beautiful and he knew he could easily adjust the melody to his liking, and to fit the range and timbre of his voice. The hazel eyed boy's voice rang out clearly, but the force of tears was causing it to wave slightly.

_There may not be an answer to this too,__  
>why the sky is blue, is the change in me all true?<em>_  
>Now that you are next to me,<em>_  
>I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you<em>

Kurt looked up at Blaine, still sobbing, and listened to the words being sung carefully

Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,

_the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see__  
>Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,<em>_  
>somewhere deep inside of me<em>

A lullaby for you

_Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side__  
>May tomorrow be wonderful too<em>_  
>Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today<em>_  
>Even through cloudy days you are not alone<em>

Blaine knew the words fit them perfectly. Nothing could ever have been so perfect to sing at that moment.

Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me,

_is it because I'm still seventeen, Or the loneliness in me__  
>Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly through the windy nights,<em>_  
>just to dream of you tonight<em>

He knew he had changed the wording a little, but it only fit more. Besides, seventeen vs. fifteen? There was so much difference. He nuzzled Kurt on the last two lines of the verse and kissed him softly. That's often how he felt when he was away from Kurt.

A lullaby for you

_Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright__  
>May tomorrow be wonderful too<em>_  
>Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be alright<em>_  
>Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone<em>

Blaine could really relate to the second to last verse he had just sung. "_Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be alright."_ He and Kurt needed that at that moment; absolute reassurance that it _was_ going to be okay. That everything would work out.

Maybe I'll turn back to stay

_Where I came from only yesterday__  
>Whisper then, "The past is gone eternally"<em>

Kurt had stopped weeping and was now drifting off to sleep in Blaine's arm. Blaine was feeling worn out too by this point and was about to fall asleep. He decided to finish, although his voice was getting deep and heavy with slumber.

A lullaby for you

_Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side__  
>May tomorrow be wonderful too<em>_  
>Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today<em>_  
>Even through cloudy days you are not alone<em>

Blaine leaned over to softly kiss his boyfriend's forehead, before the waiting arms of slumber welcomed him like a family would welcome home a missing brother. "We'll be alright, baby. I love you. _Both _of you so much. I'll take care of you."

Blaine didn't realize that his love wasn't fully asleep yet and Kurt had heard every word through the foggy veil of dreams that comes with being partially asleep. He sniffled, and pressed further into Blaine's chest, seeking more security and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think! I really do cherish it when people do that! And I think I will put up a poll on the gender, BUT have something planned, so this might just be out of curiosity to see what you want. But feel free to take it and let me know. :-D I just might change my mind. And right now my finger hurts from typing so much. XD It's the price I pay. So next chapter is telling parents! Fun for Kurt and Blaine!

**Kurt:** … *bitch glare*

**Blaine: ***sigh* He's still pissed off about earlier.

**Me: **Why?

**Kurt:** What did that comment mean exactly?

**Me:** It means: "you're at a stage in the pregnancy already?".

**Kurt:** DON'T BE A SMART ALEC! WHAT STAGE?

**Me: **The horniness stage.

**Blaine:** Hmm, looking forward to that one.

**Me: **Yah, sorry, there's a T rating, so look forward to it in private.

**Blaine:** Ahh, man. *dapper sadness*

**Kurt:** How come that doesn't seem like a thing to have "dapper" sadness over?

**Blaine:** *shrugs* I don't know.

**Kurt:** …

**Me:** *facedesk*

**Kurt:** *facedesk*

**Blaine:** *facedesk*

**Me:** Why are _you_ facedesking?

**Blaine:** Cuz everyone was.

**Kurt:** *facepalm*

**Blaine:** *facepalm*

**Kurt:** …stop it.

**Blaine:** Stop it.

**Kurt:** Blaine, stop it.

**Blaine:** Blaine, stop it.

**Kurt:** Blaine. STOP. IT. *bitch glare*

**Blaine:** Yes, of course, so sorry honey.

**Me:** What have I been seeing? (which is probably what you're thinking…) Anyway, please review and let me know! Love you!

**Blaine:** Anyway, please review and let me know! Love you!

**Me:** …Stop it.

**Me (Blaine): ** …Stop it.

**Kurt/Me:** BLAINE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters in Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention on here. (if I did, Sebastian would be gone. PERMANANTLY!)

**Me:** So, sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been pretty sick lately, actually, and it's the type of illness that makes you sleep forever! And then I went back to school, and of course that's ALWAYS fun with make-up work. So, anyway, finally got this done. There's a little drama with Blaine's parents.

**Blaine:** Why mine?

**Me:** Because we know the least about yours…DUH!

**Blaine:** True, true. But is the drama bad?

**Kurt:** OMG, does it have to do with the baby? NEVER SAW THAT COMING! *s-a-r-c-a-s-m*

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** Hey, just be glad that it's not my story. :-D And watch your tone mister!

**Blaine/Kurt:** … Who's this?

**Me:** This is my friend Abby. Abby, Klaine. Klaine, Abby.

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** Hi! *waves* I already kind of know you guys, though.

**Kurt:** …

**Blaine:** …OMG, it's a stalker! A FANGIRL! HIDE Kurt!

**Me:** Tsk, tsk. Behave. *slaps them both upside the head*

**Kurt:** Hey, watch the hair. *starts crying*

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** It's okay. Don't start crying. *hugs Kurt*

**Blaine:** *growls* MY Kurt. MINE!

**KurtandBlaneGeek:** *cough*Possessive*cough*

**Blaine:** WHAT?

**Me:***sigh* I can't take any of you anywhere…. *shakes head*

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up after there was knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes as his boyfriend's dad's voice rang out, "Dinner, boys."<p>

_Shit, there goes the closed door thing._ He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed in circles. "Kurt, sweetie. Kurtie, wake up." Blaine put his face near the sleeping one below him and nuzzled 'Kurtie's' cheek. Kurt shifted a little. "Kurtie, time for dinner." As Kurt woke up, opening one eye lowly and then the next, Blaine put on puppy dog eyes and smiled brightly.

"Dinner? Good, I'm hungry." He sat up and adjusted his shirt and wrestled with his hair to try to keep the bed head that had accumulated from what Kurt now realized was about a 5 hour nap from springing up. Blaine laughed. Kurt looked at him and glared slightly before his gaze moved to Blaine's hair. He stared at it, contemplating. Blaine squirmed a little under the stare.

"What? Is my hair okay?" He put his hand to his head and noticed something. Or rather the _lack_ of something. "Oh god, my hair gel must have gotten messed up while we were sleeping. Shoot!" He ran his hand through his hair that was now tousled. "Kurt, you have some, right?" He jerked up to run to Kurt's bathroom, but was quickly grabbed by the arm.

Kurt pulled him down on the bed and ran his hand through the now unruly curls. "No, no…I like it. It's really…hot." He blushed, remembering the first time they had slept together and he had asked Blaine to wash the gel out of his hair. He sort of remembered something like, "Blaine, when the gel comes off, the legs fall open" coming out of his mouth…. _So that's how I got into this mess,_ he thought offhandedly. _Makes perfect sense now that I think about it. Damn his sexy, curly hair._ "Will you leave it like this?"

Blaine seemed to pick up on the exact same memory running through Kurt's mind and immediately nodded. Kurt smiled. "So, dinner?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when something struck him. "Kurt…your parents. When are we going to tell your parents?"

Kurt gulped audibly, a look of remembrance coming to dawn on his features. "Oh, gaga, I had forgotten about them…. Should we tell them soon?"

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "We owe them the truth, and the sooner we do the easier it will be. If we wait, they'll want to know what made us not tell them. No, we need to tell them soon."

Kurt nodded, tears starting to form. _Damn hormones_, he thought. Blaine hugged him tightly. "I'm just afraid of what they'll say. How they'll react. My dad…god, Blaine, I feel so overwhelmed."

Blaine hummed understandingly. "It's okay. Your parents will be better than mine will. Let's not worry about it. We just have to tell them, and they'll react how they react." Kurt answered with a little 'yah' while wiping tears from his eyes and Blaine smiled at him. "So, how about after dinner?"

Kurt hesitated before nodding slowly. "Okay. But can we eat? I'm really hungry. I think this one is too." He pointed to his belly, with a smile on his face.

"Of course." Blaine laughed and put his hand on Kurt's stomach. Kurt placed his over the other boy's and laced their fingers together.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Dinner was a comfortable affair, lots of teasing and talking, and Blaine enjoyed the loving air that the Hummel-Hudson family gave off. He had really expected Burt to say something about the door being closed, but nothing came up. Although he did get a look briefly from Burt, be he just shook it off. And then it was nearly time. He and Kurt looked at each other nervously and then Kurt looked at Finn who nodded. Blaine looked at Kurt, confused, and Kurt mouthed, _I'll tell you in a minute._ Kurt was wringing his hands under the table. As dinner wound to a close, he looked at Blaine, who smiled encouragingly, then at Finn who smiled the same way and finally at his dad and stop-mom. He cleared his throat. "Um…Dad, Carole…. Can Blaine and I talk to you about something after I help Finn clean up?"

Carole just blinked, but then smiled warmly. "Of course." Burt agreed and the teens got up to start clearing off.

"Oh, Blaine, sweetie, you don't have to do that. You're our guest." Carole smiled at him, but he merely shook his head and flashed a brilliant grin.

"No, that's _why_ I should do it." She laughed at his politeness and he followed after Kurt and Finn.

While they did the dishes, Blaine turned to Kurt and then to Finn. "So, Kurt, does Finn…know?"

"Yes, Blaine, I know Kurt's pregnant." Finn's voice was hushed. "Are you guys telling mom and Burt tonight?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yep. That's what we're planning on."

Finn smiled at him. "That's good. The sooner, the better with parents. Believe me."

Kurt nodded and Blaine looked confused. Kurt whispered to him, "Remember, I told you about him and Quinn? He didn't tell his mom for a while and boy, did he regret it." Blaine nodded.

Finn looked at him. "I can hear you."

"Good, did I get that right?" Kurt's sarcastic self was back, and Blaine and Finn unexpectedly shared a relieved smile.

They finished off with the dishes quickly and Kurt and Blaine went into the dining room, to find Burt and Carole talking. Burt looked up at them and smiled. "Hey boys, you want to talk in here or in the living room?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance before Kurt supplied nervously, "No, no, it's fine here."

They sat down across from Carol and Burt. There was a silence as Kurt and Blaine both felt sick to their stomachs. Never had Kurt feared telling his father something like this. Not since he had actually, officially come out. He had the same feeling: dread that he would completely and utterly disappoint his father.

"Kurt, Blaine, what is it you want to talk about?"

Kurt snapped out of his reverie and took Blaine's hand under the table, who gave a reassuring squeeze. Kurt took a shaky breath and looked up at his father. "Dad…Carole…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Burt just stared at him a minute before looking at Carole who looked confused. He leaned on the table, folding his hands before him, before looking at Kurt earnestly. "Kurt…. Are you serious?"

Kurt just nodded, tears starting to cascade again for what felt like the zillionth time for him. Blaine immediately put an arm around Kurt's slim waist and Carole reached across to take his hand. Burt looked at his son, sympathy on his face. Kurt hiccupped. "I'm so sorry, dad. We messed up so much. B-but we didn't know about it, otherwise we would've been way more careful. I'm so, so sorry."

His dad looked at his son. "Hey, Kurt, it's ok. You don't have to be sorry. It'll be okay. It wasn't your fault. We'll just have to…deal with it. What exactly is the thing you didn't know about, though?"

Kurt recounted what he had learned after his fainting spell the previous day. The chocolate haired boy was crying into Blaine's shoulder and he apologized over and over. Blaine was crying silently too by then, feeling as hopeless as Kurt did. Burt looked sadly at his son, and Carole was starting to tear up and tried to reassure the boys.

"You don't have to apologize. We need to talk though. Kurt…are you keeping the baby?"

Kurt nodded and he wiped his eyes. "Yes, dad. I just…I can't have an abortion. Is it…is it a bad idea?"

"No, no, it's all your decision and there's nothing wrong with it. But, college is still in your plans right?"

Both of the boys nodded and Kurt put his hand on his stomach. Burt noticed this action and smiled. "Okay. Then we just need to do what we need to do. You just need to get through the pregnancy. There's nothing more Carole and I can do but help you anyway we can. When are you going to tell your parents, Blaine?"

"Oh, god. I don't know if I can…." Blaine looked fearful and Kurt stoked his shoulder comfortingly. "They already act like I don't exist…and they got ticked when I transferred. I don't know how they'll react to this."

Kurt laughed dryly. "Maybe they'll like it more because now I'm at least some part of a girl biologically."

Blaine looked at him, surprised. "Don't ever say that, Kurt. You are who you are and I am who I am and I'm not ashamed of you, or of us. I love you, and who you are, and that gene doesn't change it. If they can't accept that, then they're not my parents."

Kurt stared at him, shocked. He had never heard Blaine say that no matter how hard it got with his parents. Blaine really did love him. Really loved him, to be able to say something like that about his own parents. Kurt leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I want you there when we tell them. Maybe that will…I don't know…make them a little more open."

Burt looked at Blaine. "Are your parents really that cold towards you?"

Blaine nodded. "After I came out…they started acting uninterested in me. Then I got bullied and they seemed to be caring, but I still didn't feel completely loved. And then Kurt and I got together and they got a little more uncaring. And then I transferred and they got so ticked. They thought I was just chasing after a boy during some dumb phase, and that I had thrown my education away. I argued with them and now…now they won't talk to me. They just…they're going to be angry now that Kurt's pregnant." He started crying about half-way through and Kurt had wrapped his arms around the other boy and was trying to comfort him. "But…I guess that…the sooner we tell them, the simpler it'll be. They deserve to know they're going to be grandparents. So I guess I could ask if we could have Kurt over for dinner tomorrow and we could tell them then, if that's okay with you guys." Blaine hastily added in the last part, looking questioningly at the adults across from them.

Burt looked at them, and then smiled slightly. "That sounds like a good idea. Now…are you going to stay for a little while longer, Blaine, or do you have to head home?"

Blaine grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. _7:30_. "I could stay for a while longer. Not that my parents would care." He rolled his eyes and he and Kurt stood up. "You want to go back up to your room, sweetie?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Can we dad?" He turned to his father, who nodded his consent. They turned to head upstairs before Burt stated,

"Oh, Kurt, please remember, door open. Thank you." Blaine blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Kurt's voice sounded sarcastic, but his dad just smiled.

"Never too late." Carole swatted at him after he mumbled the comment.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Up in Kurt's room, Kurt was snuggled against Blaine who had his arm firmly around Kurt's waist, his hand resting over the other boy's on Kurt's stomach.

"Hey Blaine?" His voice was near to silent.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"How do you truly think your parents are going to react?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. They're most likely going to be ticked."

Kurt was silent for a few moments before turning over in the curly-haired boy's arms to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Kurt, you don't need to be sorry. None of this is your fault. And if they are pissed, that's their problem, not yours. Please don't apologize anymore." Blaine kissed him softly, and smiled. "Let's just think about this little one." He moved his hand to Kurt's stomach and Kurt giggled.

"Yeah. Girl or boy?" Kurt smiled widely and watched in amusement as his boyfriend pondered the question.

"Hmm…boy," Blaine punctuated the word with an assured nod. "You?"

"Girl." Kurt frowned at the disagreement, but Blaine simply laughed.

"How 'bout one…of each?" Blaine smiled a goofy smile and Kurt laughed.

"Oh, _god_, no. I don't want to even _think _about twins."

They both started laughing and then fell into a comfortable silence. They beheld each other, gazing into each other's eyes, still smiling. Blaine's face set into a very serious guise and he cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, stroking the soft flesh with his thumb. "Despite whatever happens with my parents tomorrow, I'm going to be here for you, Kurt. I love you more than you'll ever be able to believe."

Kurt smiled a closed-mouth smiled, absolute glee emerging on his expression. "Thank you Blaine." He then smirked. "But I bet I love you more than that."

Blaine took his hand and started kissing the fingers one by one. "No, I think I love you much, much, _much_, more."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not getting into this argument with you again."

Both boys laughed quietly. Just then a noise was heard just outside of the door and they glanced to find a very awkward Finn standing there. Kurt blinked. "Can you we help you?"

Finn looked down at his feet, trying not to intrude upon the scene before him. "Um…err…well—"

"Oh my gaga, Finn. This isn't like the time you accidentally locked yourself in my closet and heard us making out, is it?" Kurt rolled his eyes, and both Blaine and Finn cringed at the memory. "What is it with you and eavesdropping on us?"

Finn looked at him guiltily. "I just wanted to know how it went with mom and Burt."

Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine up with him. "Oh, actually…it went great."

Finn smiled. "That's good news."

"Yep. One pair of parents down, one to go."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The next morning Blaine called Kurt to confirm that he was to come over at 7 that evening for dinner. Blaine had sounded anxious over the phone, but Kurt knew his boyfriend well enough to know that it had just been fear at actually telling his parents that his boyfriend was pregnant. Kurt was equally as frightened by the prospect. He'd only met Blaine's parents a few times and would've liked to keep it that way. It amazed him that people like that could've had a person as wonderful as Blaine.

As he was getting ready at 5, Carole walked in with a basket of his laundry. He smiled and thanked her, but before she could go she heard a sniffle. She turned around to find him hovering over the basket. "Um…Kurt, are you okay?"

He wiped his eyes quickly. "Yah, I'm fine. Thank you."

She nodded and turned to go again, but before she could she heard a sob. "Kurt…. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

He turned around, tears falling like raindrops. "I'm going to get fat. I'm going to get fat and it's all Blaine's fault." He pouted and plopped down on his bed. Carole had to keep herself from letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, honey, it will be okay. You'll be able to lose the weight very quickly after the baby comes and besides, you won't begin to show for a while." Carole walked over to the crying boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might not even show at all, really."

Kurt sniffled, a diva look forming. "Yes, that's what the doctor said, but I feel like I'm already gaining weight."

Carole chuckled. "Can I see your stomach, honey?"

Kurt nodded and stood up before hiking up the shirt he was wearing, revealing his tummy. "See?"

Carole looked at his profile and did notice a slight curvature to his normally flat belly. "Hmm…at a month and a half…that's early. I wonder…."

Kurt eyed her. "What? What?"

Carole hummed. "It's nothing, but have you considered maybe you might be having twins?"

Kurt's eyes became wide. "Oh, hell no. I mean, not that I wouldn't want twins, I just…I just don't think I could handle it. Oh gaga, I think I would go off the deep end."

Carole laughed. "Calm down, it's just a theory. But when are you supposed to go in for your first sonogram?"

Kurt blinked, trying to remember what Adele had told him. "Um…two to three weeks about."

Carole smiled. "Well, I guess we'll find out then, won't we?"

"Oh no, it's not funny. It's not funny." Kurt looked at his step-mom who was chuckling before sending a glance towards his clock. "OH MY GOD! IT'S ALREADY FIVE THIRTY! I need to get ready, and leave at six thirty. Shoot! Out, out." He started to shoo Carole out of his room. She laughed and made her way out.

"You watch it Kurt. Take careful care of those babies."

Kurt scowled at her before sending a smile quickly and then shutting the door. She laughed and turned to face a confused Finn. She opened her mouth to try to explain but he just raised a hand. "It's okay Mum. I just really need to stop coming in in the middle of conversations." She laughed and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

**Insert Klainebow here**

Dinner at the Anderson's house was awkward at most, and uncomfortable to say the least. Blaine's parents welcomed him warmly enough (especially it seemed, Blaine's mother, Catherine, who seemed more open to him than Blaine's father, Robert) but Kurt could sense the tension between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's parents. Blaine had put his arm around Kurt' waist and it got uncomfortably tight sometimes when the two adults made a comment that rubbed Blaine the wrong way.

It seemed that the family was separated by a huge gap, and somehow during the dinner, poor Kurt had gotten stuck balancing on a thin bridge somewhere in the middle (although, honestly, he was much closer to Blaine).

The food was delicious, Kurt had to admit that, but the conversation was not comfortable at all. After many questions about that he planned on doing after college, and _during_ college, and where he planned on going, etc. etc., Kurt had to just remind himself these were Blaine's parents and he himself was pregnant, so he could kill neither them nor himself. But he _could_ say that by the end of the interrogation that he definitely favored Catherine. Not matter what he said, Robert seemed displeased, though. Such as when he asked what Kurt planned on doing in college.

"So, Kurt, what do you plan on majoring in once you're in college?" Robert was cutting a piece of the steak that was the main entrée.

"Well, I haven't completely decided, but I'm pretty sure that I will be majoring in musical theater at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

"Hmm…musical theater, huh? That's a pretty unreliable career. It's especially unreliable if you can't play such polar opposites such as gay and straight. Do you have a hard time playing straight, Kurt? I could imagine it'd be hard for you."

Catherine looked at him. "Robert!" She chastised.

At the same time Blaine looked at his father incredulously. "Dad!"

Kurt swallowed but forced a smile. "No, no, that's a legitimate concern and question. Yes, Mr. Anderson, it is a challenge but I am progressively getting better at it. And, as I said before, this isn't a sure decision. I am also thinking of maybe getting involved in fashion or fashion journalism."

Catherine smiled at him. "That seems interesting. Blaine never mentioned you're interested in a career in fashion."

Blaine just chuckled. "I actually never knew. He had only mentioned that he was interested in fashion, never a career in it."

Kurt blushed. "Well, I don't know…I guess it's just because it's a back-up idea. Something I can do if I may have to stay in Ohio for some reason or something like that." He looked at Blaine, sneaking a knowing look.

Blaine returned the look. He was going to say something when his dad broke in. "Well, fashion is a hard business to break into too. Are you interested in anything else?"

Kurt looked surprised. "Well, I don't know…I've always been a little interesting in movie production and writing. But I hardly think this is something we have to get into right now. As I said before, I am aiming for NYADA, but something like that, preferably fashion, would be backup in case I would have to stay in Ohio."

"That's good you have a back-up, but why would you have to stay in Ohio?"

"Well, I don't know, in case something happened with my family, or something along that line, or—"

Robert broke him off, "Or you don't get into NYADA. Maybe you know you're not so talented, so _that's_ why you're making a plan that could be totally realistic if you ended up having to stay in Ohio. Is that the reason? Because if you have ambition problems, and end up holding Blaine back—"

Catherine tried desperately to break into the soliloquy, but he brushed her off and continued. "Then there will be trouble. So is that the reason, Kurt?"

Kurt seemed almost panicked, and nausea started churning through him. "What? Mr. Anderson, I don't think you—"

"Is that the reason, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to desperately answer, but his stomach was doing flips and his hand immediately went there. "Mr. Anderson—"

Blaine noticed the distress and stood up, pounding his hands on the table. "IT'S BECAUSE HE'S PREGNANT, DAMN IT! I will not sit here and watch you harass my boyfriend, father. He's pregnant. Yes, I know. It's weird and unnatural to you, but he is PREGNANT and there is actually a medical reason behind it! AND YES, that means we had sex. Right here in this house too. In my bed, on the couch, in the shower too. BUT THE POINT IS IS THAT HE'S PREGNANT and right now, all you're doing is causing him unnecessary stress that he does NOT need. WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH, WITHOUT YOUR HOMOPHOBIA!"

For a while, everyone just stared at the fuming boy. He was glaring at his father, whose eyes had gone wider than saucers. His mother just looked shocked, but then quickly turned to where Kurt was holding his hands to his stomach and looking down quietly. She got up to go to him, but her husband grabbed her by the arm. "Sit down, Catherine." He ignored her as she continued to try to struggle. "Blaine, I will NOT have you talking to me like that in my own home. AND YES! It _is _weird and unnatural for a boy to be pregnant. Men do NOT give birth. It's not possible."

Blaine looked like he was trying not to strangle his father as he shot a concerned look to his boyfriend who looked slightly in pain. As his mother finally broke free of the grasp and ran to the other side of the table to help Kurt, Blaine spat at his father. "It IS possible. It's a BLESSING! You are going to be a grandparent, and you would have your homophobia stand in the way of this? DAMN IT, Dad. I'm scared, I'm anxious, and I'm nervous, AND I NEEDED YOU, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER AGAIN! BECAUSE I WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY, AND THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC MORON WHO ACTED THIS WAY TOWARDS YOU SON AND HIS PREGNANT BOYFRIEND! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! YOU HAVEN'T TRIED!"

Blaine felt the slap clear across his face. "I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE TRIED TO ACCEPT YOU! SO I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND BE TOLD BY MY SON THAT I NEVER TRIED AS HIS FATHER TO ACCEPT HIM!"

Blaine's voice got eerily calm and quiet. "Maybe you were once my father, but you're not anymore. You haven't been for a long time."

Mr. Anderson looked at him seething. "Get out. GET OUT AND TAKE THAT WHORE WITH YOU! DO **NOT** COME BACK!"

Catherine looked at her husband with panic in her eyes. "No, Robert! Don't do this! Don't!"

Robert looked at her coldly before turning back to his shocked son. "I SAID GO!"

Blaine stared contemptuously for a moment before turning to Kurt and gently tugging his boyfriend up. "Gladly. Come on Kurt."

Kurt stared, but followed. The two parents stood in the dining room until they heard the front door slam and a car drive away.

Catherine turned to Robert and regarded him with loathing. "You will regret doing this to your own son, Robert. I might not make you regret it, and _they_ might not make you regret it, but you will."

With that she turned and walked out the front door. He stood there hearing it slam and hearing their car pull away. He stood there, the words echoing in his head:

"_Maybe you were once my father, but you're not anymore. You haven't been for a long time….AND I NEEDED YOU, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER AGAIN! …You will regret doing this to your own son, Robert. I might not make you regret, __**they**__ might not make you regret it, but you will._

_You will regret doing this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> And another successful chapter done. :-D Hoped you liked it. Let me know! Also let me know what you thought about what I did with Blaine's parents.

**Blaine:** *sniffles* My dad kicked me out…

**Kurt:** It's okay, it's okay. You can stay at my place. *holds onto Blaine*

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** Just be happy this is her story not mine. I mean, compared to mine with the whole MOMO twins and then the hormones and then Sue Sylvester and then mean managers and then soap operas, and car crashes, this stuff is pretty tame.

**Blaine/Kurt:** *scared* O_o

**Me:** It's true. I've read it. It's very good.

**Kurt:** That sounds…evil.

**Blaine:** I second that.

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** Don't worry, you guys are rich and famous, so… :-D

**Blaine:** Then it's all better! YAY!

**Kurt:** So much better!

**Me:** You're so easily appeased.

**Kurt:** …*bitch glare* You're the one making me fat.

**Me:** Maybe you should've thought about some stuff, Mr. "When-The-Gel-Comes-Off-The-Legs-Fall-Open".

**KurtandBlaineGeek:** *chucklesnort*

**Kurt:** HEY, I JUST SAID IT! Blaine didn't have to do it.

**Blaine:** *shrugs* It was too good an offer to pass up. Plus, I kind of took it as a command, so when you think about it in that context then it really is your fault.

**Kurt:** I hate you all.

**Me:** And we love you too. *hugs Kurt* And so please review and let me know what you thought. And remember, I have a baby gender poll going (it's up on my profile too, so yah). :-D hope you enjoyed it.

**Kurt:** *grumble, grumble*

**Me:** *sideways glare* KURT, SHUT. IT.

**Kurt:** Okay, okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters on Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention here. (If I did, oh gaga, it would be a fangirl's dream). I also do NOT own Fix You by Coldplay, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, or 100 Years by Five For Fighting. I'm not talented enough to own any of them, hence I don't.

**Me:** Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter was especially hard to write for some reason, plus my weekend was pretty hectic, plus we had snow, and so it all equaled craziness.

**Kurt:** Excuses, excuses.

**Me:** *snaps* Excuses, excuses, blah, blah, blah.

**Kurt:** …Are you okay?

**Me: ** I'm tired. *pouts* It's only 10:30 and I'm TIRED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

**Blaine:** You're growing. :-D

**Me:** …I don't even know what to say to that.

**Blaine:** Is that fangirl friend of yours going to be here?

**Me:** Um…I don't know. *checks watch* She said she would—

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** *runs in, cutting off Jessica* SORRY I'M LATE!

**Blaine**:RETURN OF THE FANGIRL! OMG!

**Kurt/Me/KurtandBlaineGleek:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Blaine:** What?

**Me:** You ask me if she's going to be here and then do that?

**Blaine:** I was waiting for the opportunity to do that. :-D

**Kurt:** Blaine, remember that little talk we had about manners…? *pulls Blaine by the ear*

**Blaine:** Ow, ow, ow, ow, KURTIE, ow, ow, STOP IT!

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** I don't know whether to be insulted or crack up.

**Me:** Welcome to my world. *le sigh*

**Blaine:** OW, KURTIE! Ow, ow, ow, stop it!

**KurtandBlaineGleek/Me:** …*watches and sighs*

* * *

><p>Kurt was scared. After they had stormed out of the Anderson's house, Blaine had put Kurt into the passenger seat and tore out of the driveway like a madman. Kurt could honestly say that while Blaine was driving like that, that he feared for himself, Blaine, their child, and his <em>car<em>.

"Blaine, do you want to, oh I don't know, maybe SLOW DOWN?" Kurt was grasping his stomach protectively.

Blaine glanced at him briefly and immediately slowed down at what he saw. He was vaguely aware of the radio playing in the background noise and of course the cars zooming by, but right then his thoughts were too frazzled to concentrate on anything besides the terrified look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry." The boy started crying. Kurt looked shocked.

"Blaine, honey, maybe you should pull over?" Kurt was starting to calm down, going on autopilot into comforting mode as soon as he saw that his boyfriend was having a meltdown.

Blaine just pulled over to a small clearing besides the road and as soon as the seat buckles were no longer restricting them, Kurt wrapped his arms around the hazel-eyed boy and let him cry. Kurt knew that Blaine had tried to be so strong for him when Kurt had told him, and the least he could do now was return the favor. The other father of the baby was sobbing and Kurt felt helpless. "Blaine…Blainey, shh, it'll be okay."

Blaine peered at the boy whose voice was hushed. He lurched in him arms. "No, it's NOT okay. You are pregnant and my father kicked me out and basically cut me off, and caused you unneeded stress, and called you a WHORE! A WHORE! Goddamnit! I just… I want to throttle him, but at the same time…I just want him to tell me that he really does accept me and he'll be there. I know I shouldn't seek his approval, but I can't help it and it makes me feel powerless. Hell, why does everything have to be so complicated, and tangled up?"

Kurt held onto the boy, tears starting to form again. "Because we made a mistake, and now…now we have to deal with the results. I heard a quote once. I think it went something like… _'Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers, but to be fearless in facing them. Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain, but for the heart to conquer it.'_ Blaine, we've sometimes had a hard time with strength and courage, but now more than ever we will….but that's not a problem. I think what the person who said that quote was trying to say was that we shouldn't be afraid of pain or obstacles, instead we should accept them as something that will make us even stronger. And this will certainly make us stronger, and we'll also get something else out of it and it's a child. _Our_ _biological child_. Something that we never dreamed would ever happen…but it is."

Blaine nodded, but continued crying. Kurt looked at him, heart-broken. "Blaine… strength isn't always protecting yourself from pain. Strength getting hurt but letting yourself love again. And that's what you did for me Blaine. When I thought that I couldn't do anymore, I couldn't be harassed anymore, I couldn't be okay ever again, I met you. And you showed me that I could do everything, and that I could fall in love, and _you_ _were_ _strength_. And the fact that you've gotten hurt in your past, but you fell in love with me shows that you have more strength than you ever might think that you have. But it's there. And so Blaine, I'm asking you to not give up. I love you, and I need you and I need your strength. So please Blaine, please. Please don't give up."

Kurt felt truly helpless as he poured out his emotions right there, while letting the usually confident other boy have a breakdown in his arms. He could only contribute what he could say and do, and how was he supposed to make it right? How was he supposed to tell Blaine that it would be okay? How could he show Blaine that he was worth it when the hazel-eyed boy seemed unresponsive towards every remark? It felt hopeless and so lonely for them. It felt like Kurt's world was coming tumbling down around him and he could do nothing to stop it but continue to hold onto the boy in his arms.

He started to cry as a familiar song started to play. Kurt's voice began to break as a new meaning for it emerged for them. Not usually his style, but he didn't care at that moment. He just wanted Blaine to be better; to be whole. To tell _him_ it would be okay.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
><em>_When you get what you want, but not what you need  
><em>_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
><em>_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
><em>_When you lose something that you can't replace  
><em>_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
><em>_Could it be worse?"_

Kurt took a shaky deep breath and buried his face in Blaine's hair for a moment. He hoped…he hoped somehow that Blaine would hear it and be okay. Because he needed Blaine to be okay. He needed it so badly.

"_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you"_

Blaine was still sobbing and Kurt kissed him on the forehead, trying to soothe the breaking boy.

"_And high up above or down below,__When you're too in love to let it go  
><em>_But if you never try, you'll never know  
><em>_Just what you're worth"_

Kurt whispered a little, "I'm never saying good bye to you; I know I'm worth nothing without you" in Blaine's ear and Blaine hugged him tighter.

"_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face  
><em>_When you lose something you cannot replace  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face  
><em>_And I …_

_Tears stream down on your face__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face  
><em>_And I…"_

Kurt listened as Blaine stopped sobbing and watched with swelling pride as Blaine straightened his back, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you."_

Kurt pulled Blaine into a dizzying kiss. He had tears streaming down his face and was smiling a closed mouth smile.

Blaine nodded. "I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your singing?" Blaine smiled a dazzling smile and Kurt laughed.

"I think I remember you saying something about that." He was grinning widely by than too. Blaine laughed.

"Well, I can never tell you it enough."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in his and hung onto them for a little while. He took in Kurt's radiant smiled and the fact that even after he had been crying, his boyfriend looked absolutely beautiful. Kissing each of his cheeks and then his lips, he whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

Then, brightening, he turned to buckle up. "So, want to head home now?"

Kurt nodded and buckled up. He reached over to grasp Blaine's hand. "Uh, yes, but can you maybe drive a little slower? You were scaring both me _and_ the baby."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When the boys got back to the Hummel-Hudson household they found the family waiting for them with bated breath. After seeing the state of the boys, though, all high hopes of thinking it had gone home were dashed. Blaine was red eyed, his hair mussed, and Kurt looked the same way. They were holding hands and Kurt had his free hand on his stomach when they walked in.

Burt walked up to them with Carole and Finn following on his heels. "What happened?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who cleared his throat. "We told them, more or less. My dad and I got into an argument, after he had interrogated Kurt about college plans, and I saw that it was causing Kurt stress and physical pain. My mom went and helped Kurt and the fight between my dad and I got worse. I said something about Kurt being pregnant to protect him, and that led to more yelling, and then my dad…kicked me out and my mom tried to stop him. She couldn't though, and so here I am. But the worse isn't even that. The worse is that he called Kurt a whore. A WHORE! I can't believe it." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt who reciprocated the action. He looked at his dad.

"Can Blaine stay with us for a while, Dad?" Kurt pleaded with his dad, and his dad nodded.

"Of course."

Blaine's head snapped up. "What? No. I can't ask that of you—"

Kurt looked at him before speaking. "Blaine, where else are you going to go?"

Blaine looked down at his feet. "Well, as long as it's okay with you Mr. Hummel, thank you. Thank you so much."

Before Burt could answer the sound of a ring-tone tore through the atmosphere. Blaine, realizing it was his, picked his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, his eyes widening in shock. "It's my mom…."

The rest of the people in the room looked around as he excused himself. They waited anxiously for the few moments while Blaine discussed something with his mother. Finally he came back in. "Apparently she stormed out after what happened and is staying at a hotel. I explained what is happening and she said she would bring me some clothes. She wants to talk to me, so she's coming by tomorrow evening after school. Is that okay, Mr. Hummel?"

Burt nodded. "Call me Burt, and yes, that's fine. Now, why don't you guys go clean up and go to bed. I'm sure you're tired after this evening. Blaine, you can sleep in Kurt's room with him. I don't see any harm with that now. Just…be smart."

Kurt blushed at his dad's comment and for a moment Burt thought he would put his fingers in his ear and start singing, but he just rolled his eyes. "Dad…is this really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is Kurt, because you matter. And, um, tomorrow's school."

Both boys glanced at each other and then at the father. "Uh…yes, it is."

"Are you going to tell anyone? Maybe the Glee Club?"

They both looked like deer-in-headlights. "Uh, well, we uh…"

Kurt suddenly found himself. "I don't think we should. I mean, it's still early and I think they'll understand if we wait a little while. What do you think, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "I think that's a good idea. So, bed now?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yah, I think we can go to bed now. Good night dad."

Everyone said goodnights and the boys headed upstairs. In Kurt's room they flopped on the bed when something struck Blaine. "Kurt, tomorrow's school, and I don't have clean clothes."

Kurt looked at him. He blushed. "Actually you do. Remember when you got slushied after school and you had to wash your clothes here? Well, you kind of forgot them after you changed into the spares in your car. So, hence, you have some clothes here."

Blaine's face was tight for a moment, trying to remember that. Suddenly the memory came to light and he nodded. "Oh yeah, well that's good. But I guess I should take a shower. And I don't have pajamas."

Kurt raked his hand through the other boy's hair, dislodging curls from the gel. "You can shower first and borrow some of my sweats. They should fit. I think you can sleep shirtless for one night, right?"

Blaine tried not to think about the fact that he'd be sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend, shirtless. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They dispersed and after getting cleaned up and dressed (half-dressed in Blaine's case), they climbed into bed. They quickly fell into a spooning position.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was whispered.

"Mmm, yah?" Blaine sounded on the brink of sleep.

"I think it was really awesome that you stood up to your father tonight. I think you were amazing and I love you so much. Don't forget that." He kissed the boy feather-lightly on the lips. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. I love you too. Don't _you_ forget _that_." He fell asleep shortly after that and Kurt dozed off to sleep, basking in the warmth of the arms around him.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The next morning was a blur for Kurt. He woke up at around four-thirty with the need to up-chuck. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom quickly. He barely got there without throwing up all over the floor and eventually just sat by the toilet, waiting for the next wave to come. He started tearing up, hating this. Hating life itself at this point. He had remembered what had happened with Blaine's parents and all that, and now sitting by the toilet just to wait to vomit made him feel even MORE useless. Kurt heard footfalls outside the door and looked up to see a sleepy looking Blaine there, rubbing his eyes and curls all over the place.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone. Are you feeling okay?" His voice was caked with sleep, and before Kurt could answer a wave of nausea caused him to spill the now small contents of his stomach. This seemed to immediately wake Blaine up, as he quickly knelt down besides the pregnant boy and put a soothing hand on his back. "Oh what am I saying? It's the morning sickness, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It. Sucks."

Blaine had to resist giving a little chuckle. "I know. It's okay though. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around the chocolate-haired boy and proceeded to rock him a little. Kurt found the motion comforting and was about ready to drift off to sleep when he had to turn and vomit in the toilet bowl. He felt Blaine's hand on his back the entire time when he turned to face the other boy, Blaine had a warm washcloth ready and he gently wiped around Kurt's mouth.

Kurt stared at him, his face easing into a smile. "How did I get such a perfect boyfriend?"

Blaine set his forehead against Kurt's. "That's what I should be asking myself."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No , no it's not. I'm bitchy, hormonal, especially now with the hormones. I can be a snob and I'm really anything BUT perfect, especially with the gene."

Blaine just shook his head and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Ahhh, that's where you've got it wrong, the gene only makes you more perfect than you already were. And yes, you may have faults, but everyone does, and I love your faults too Kurt because I love _you_. And that means I love _all_ of you, good, bad, wonderful, etc. etc."

Kurt smiled a huge grin and couldn't keep the happiness off of his face. "Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Blaine looked at him, and said with a straight face, "I think you were you."

Kurt looked at him shocked, and then down at his feet. "You know Blaine…have you thought about what we're going to do once the baby's born?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah, actually…I've been thinking of that a little."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I don't know what's going to happen. We're really young and how are we going to go to college? I mean, we'll have a baby. It'll be hard…. I feel like this whole situation is making me grow up faster than I ever wanted to. Part of me wants to be a little kid again, when we didn't have to worry about this. Part of me wants to be a regular teenager again. That regular teenager I was a couple months ago, before Iknew anything about all this." There was silence for a little while and Blaine nodded. Then the straight clear melody of Blaine's voice rang out and the song was really the only song that Blaine constantly had stuck in his head.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,  
><em>_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
><em>_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…down.  
><em>

_Before you met me, I was alright  
><em>_But things were kind of heavy  
><em>_You brought me to life  
><em>_Now every February, you'll be my valentine…valentine_

_Let's go all, the way tonight  
><em>_No regrets just love.  
><em>_We can dance until we die,  
><em>_You and I __Will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
><em>_The way you turn me on  
><em>_I can't sleep  
><em>_Let's run away and don't ever look back  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
><em>_Just one touch  
><em>_Now baby, I believe  
><em>_This is real,  
><em>_Let's take a chance and don't ever look back,  
><em>_Don't ever look back."_

Kurt looked at him and laughed. "Oh, honey, as much as I love our song, that's exactly how we got into this mess."

Blaine laughed. "I guess that's true. Hmm, how about this one?"

"_I'm 15 for a moment  
><em>_Caught in between 10 and 20  
><em>_And I'm just dreaming  
><em>_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment  
><em>_She feels better than ever  
><em>_And we're on fire  
><em>_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you  
><em>_Time to buy and time to lose  
><em>_15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment  
><em>_Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
><em>_A kid on the way  
><em>_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment  
><em>_The sea is high  
><em>_And I'm heading into a crisis  
><em>_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you  
><em>_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
><em>_Within a morning star  
><em>_15 I'm all right with you  
><em>_15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by  
><em>_Suddenly you're wise  
><em>_Another blink of an eye  
><em>_67 is gone  
><em>_The sun is getting high  
><em>_We're moving on..._

_I'm 99 for a moment  
><em>_Dying for just another moment  
><em>_And I'm just dreaming  
><em>_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you  
><em>_22 I feel her too  
><em>_33 you're on your way  
><em>_Every day's a new day..._

_15 there's still time for you  
><em>_Time to buy and time to choose  
><em>_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live."_

Kurt listened enraptured through the entire song, which honestly isn't that long, but he was impressed Blaine knew all the words. The morning sickness and nausea was forgotten as Blaine sang. At the end, Kurt wiped his eyes (he had been tearing up for a while now) and looked at Blaine.

"You know, I heard that song was about the stages of life you spend with your soulmate…and it ends in divorce and then death." Kurt let out a chuckle as Blaine blushed.

"Okay, so I'm not saying that's how _we're_ going to end, but I think what I'm trying and apparently failing to say is that, yah, this is happening and we're being forced to grow up a little faster but we're still young. We've still got choices to make for our future. This isn't the end. Having this kid doesn't mean that our lives are officially over. If anything, it means they're just beginning. And that song has another deeper meaning, by the way, which is exactly what I'm getting at. Life moves so quickly, that we sometimes just blink and it's gone, but you also have to remember that we have so much life still to live. We're still so young."

Kurt stared at him before pulling him into a kiss. Pulling away, he grinned. "You are officially the mort perfect person on earth."

"Why, thank you!"

Kurt felt the nausea come again and he threw up. He felt Blaine's hand take its place on his back and when he flush and looked back at the former warbler smiling sympathetically and lovingly at him , he felt a surge of love. "Blaine, I love you."

Blaine responded with a huge grin and a secure, "I love you too."

Just then a knock on the door sounded and a sleepy voice was heard. "Blaine…Kurt…why are you singing in the bathroom at four o'clock in the morning?"

They both chuckled. "Go back to bed Finn."

The footsteps walking back down the hall made them aware that the boy had apparently decided it wasn't worth it and had gone to get more sleep. They both doubled over in laughter and by the end both Kurt _and_ Blaine's stomachs hurt.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

School went as well as Kurt expected it too. Not much really happened that was besides normal, but he could honestly say that after learning that there was a baby growing inside of him that he became super protective of everything coming near him. He tried to avoid being jostled to much in the hallway, eating carefully, and when Glee Club came he had actually realized that his hand had gone to his stomach at least three times during the day. He nearly slapped his forehead and hoped that no one had noticed.

He seated himself next to Blaine during the club and grabbed his hand. Everyone noticed that they were sitting closer together and seemed to only have eyes for each other. Blaine had seemed to be doting on Kurt all day and frankly they were wondering why. Kurt seemed to feel their eyes on them and just hoped they would pay less attention to them. Luckily Mr. Schuester started club.

"Okay, guys! So, this week's lesson is," Mr. Schue turned to write a phrase on the board. "Secrets and Trust!"

Everyone looked at each other, and Kurt's eyes went wide. He glanced at Blaine and Blaine had the same look on his face. Mr. Schue continued.

"You guys are going to pick a sing to song and a secret to give away and at the end of the week we'll have a group number. Now the secrets could be big, or they could be small. Really anything you want. And I know some of you might be wondering what trust has to do with this. Well, one part of secrets is that you only tell people you trust. Not only will this help build trust in this group, but it also lets all of you know that you all have people here you can come to because you can trust us."

Kurt could've sworn that Mr. Schuester looked right at him. Everyone started buzzing about songs to sing, but Kurt was silent as he looked at Blaine. "Uh…Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, looking down. "I know…Is this how we should tell them?"

Kurt looked around, feeling suddenly paranoid that everyone was listening to them but the glance told him everyone was absorbed in their own conversations. "I guess…yeah, this would be perfect. So…duet?"

Blaine smiled and gazed lovingly at him. "I think it's perfect. I love singing duets with you."

Kurt chuckled. "So do I." He planted a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips and sighed. "You really are the best. So…songs….what should we sing?"

"Hmm…I guess we should start thinking. So let's see, babies and secrets? What can we do with that."

"Why…don't we ask Mr. Schue? We can tell him early and maybe just sing a song about the big announcement and not as much about secrets. He might know a song."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I think that would be smart. Maybe…now?"

Kurt nodded and they went over to where the curly-haired teacher was talking to Sam and Rory. They tapped on his shoulder and after asking if they could talk to him, Mr. Schue excused himself.

"What can I do for you boys?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine who looked equally as nervous as he probably did. "Well…um…long story short, I'm um…I'm pregnant."

The teacher looked very shocked. "Oh…well…may I ask how?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, there's a gene that enables men who carry it to become pregnant and give birth and it's only apparent in well…I think you can assume what comes next," Suddenly everything seemed that much more awkward. "Anyway, we want to break it to the club this week using the assignment. It's kind of our secret. So we were wondering if we could do a duet, but instead of a song about secrets or trust we wanted to do one about…well…parenthood or something like that. Is that okay, and do you have any suggestions?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yeah…that sounds good…I don't know any songs except maybe Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder off the top of my head…"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and wrinkled their noses. "Yeah, that's not exactly what we're going for."

Mr. Schuester chuckled. "I kind of picked up on that…but I can think about it and let you know. You can go on Friday, is that okay?"

The two teens exchanged a look before nodding. "That sounds good. Thank you."

The teacher nodded before patting both of them on the shoulders. "Okay, and if you need anything else you can come to me if I can help."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." They both smiled before sitting down in their seats and continuing to brainstorm.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The day was almost so normal that Blaine nearly forgot that his mother was supposed to be coming to talk to him. So when he arrived home at the Hummel-Hudson household with Kurt to see her there he was surprised to say the least.

"Hi Blaine." She stood up and moved to hug him. He hugged her back hesitantly. He looked back to Carole and Burt who she had been talking to. And then he looked to Kurt who shrugged and smiled.

"Hey mom." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She then turned and grabbed a large duffel bag.

"This is all I could bring you right now. It's your overnight stuff and as many clothes as I could fit in there which is surprisingly a lot." She laughed and Blaine was reminded of how much he really did love his mother.

"Thank you so much. So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, and I want Kurt to join us." Burt and Carole got up to leave and she shot a thankful look at them. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch and Catherine sat in a chair across from them. "So…Blaine…I want you home. I really do…but…I think that with how your father is right now it wouldn't be wise. It is okay if you stay here?"

"Yeah, I talked it over with Mr. Humm — I mean Burt. It's fine. And I get it. So dad still is…?"

"From what I've seen I don't think he's going to be budging anytime soon." Blaine put his head in his hand and Kurt was rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. His mother looked caringly at him before moving to the side of the couch to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blainey, it's not your fault. It's your dad's. But I'm here for you guys. I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I loved you any less than I do, but I just want you to know that I do love and accept you and I'll be here for you. Anything that you two need, don't hesitate to ask me. And you," She put a hand on Kurt's arm and winked. "I'll be looking forward to getting to know you better."

Kurt smiled at her and Blaine lifted his head, a huge grin on his face. "Thanks mom. For everything."

"No problem. I want to be here for you guys. How about meeting once every week for coffee? Or well, no coffee for you Kurt because you're pregnant, but tea should be fine. We can talk and see how everything is going. I want to be involved. I want to know my grandchild."

"Of course mom." Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded.

"That sounds like a really good idea Mrs. Anderson. I'll be looking forward to the coffee dates. They should be on Sundays."

"Oh Kurt, call me Catherine. And Sunday sounds excellent. Now, I have to get going to make sure your father doesn't interrogate me when I get home, but call me. I love you Blaine." She hugged her son and he readily hugged back.

"I really love you too mom." She got up and left and Blaine and Kurt were left alone.

"You know what I said about my parents being totally uninterested in me?" Blaine's voice was nearly a whisper. Kurt nodded. "Well…I think I was wrong about her. I think…I think she really does love me."

"I think she does too." Kurt hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I'm not sure how I feel about that chapter…*slaps self* Nope, didn't resolve it.

**Kurt: **…Is that how you solve everything, by HITTING people or yourself?

**Me:** Hmm…Just about, yeah.

**Blaine:** *shields Kurt* Don't stand too close.

**Me:** …*irritated* Honestly Blaine, I think that the fact that you're going to be a father is making you more juvenile.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** I SECOND THAT!

**Kurt:** I third it and it makes me worry for the sake of our children.

**Me:** We ALL worry for the sake of your children! AND OMG, GLEE RETURNS TOMORROW! ANYONE EXCITED? NEW ONES! BUT I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MICHEAL JACKSON TRIBUTE EPISODE! IT DOES NOT SOUND DISSAPOINTING!

**KurtandBlaineGleek: **OMG, I KNOW! SO. GOOD! CAN'T WAIT!

**Me:** BUT KLAINE BETTER BE OKAY! OR ANGRY MOBS! ANGRY MOBS!

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** I WILL JOIN YOU!

**Kurt/Blaine:** …0_o What the hell are you talking about?

**Me:** …um…

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** WE CAN'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! MUST KEEP THEM DISTRACTED!

**Me:** ABSOLUTELY! *gives them a magazine full of baby clothes, toys, furniture, etc. etc.*

**Kurt:** …Ooooh, how cute!

**Blaine:** Oh, Kurtie, can we get this onesie for our baby?

**Kurt:** Of course!

**Me:** *phew* Easier than I thought.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** That was WAY too close.

**Me:** I'll say! So please review! And if anybody had any suggestions of any songs for Klaine to sing to the Club, shoot them my way. Love you! And BTW, the quote that Kurt says is by Rabindranath Tagore

**Kurt:** Look at this! *shows me picture*

**Me:** That's cute…

**Blaine:** And this!

**Me:** …That's cute too….

**Kurt:** AND THIS!

**Blaine:** AND THIS!

**Kurt:** AND THIS!

**Blaine: **AND THIS!

**Me:** WHAT HAVE I DONE?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters on Glee, any of the actors on Glee, or any of the songs on Glee that I may have mentioned here. (If I did..heh heh, there certainly would've been an extended version of The First Time heh heh heh). I also do not own Breeze Off The River which is in the Full Monty musical. (So hilarious)

**Me:** …

**Blaine:** What's wrong?

**Kurt:** You're oddly…silent.

**Me:** I don't know what to say. Only three things:

1) THANK GOD THERE WAS NO GLEE LAST NIGHT CUZ MY POWER WENT OUT AND IT WOULD'VE GONE OUT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE EPISODE.

2) CAN ANYONE BELIEVE THE CLIFF HANGER TO YES/NO? GEESH, I don't even ship Finchel and I'm wondering what's going to happen.

3) I'm going to Washington D.C. on a class trip in March and just got the group/rooming assignments. I hate 50 percent of who I'm with. Grrr…that's nine days with her. Grrrr.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** AND I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YES/NO! And that's sad.

**Kurt:** I don't think I've ever had that problem.

**Blaine:** …yeah. Me neither.

**Me:** I just…GRRRRRR!

**Blaine:** It'll be okay, I'm sure.

**Me:** Yeah, my mum's a chaperone and she's seen how the girl acts towards another girl in my room and she'll say a word. ANYWAY, I would like to thank my friend Hailey for a little help. :-D She's always willing to read and give opinions and deal with my obsessions day to day. And my friend Jade, who does the same thing.

**Kurt:** That's nice. So what's happening in this chapter?

**Me:** Stuff. :-D

**Kurt:** Tell me.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** I don't even know what happens….

**Kurt:** Tell me.

**Me:** Nope.

**Kurt:** Tell. Me.

**Me:** No, and if you ask again I will throw your clothes into a wood chipper.

**Kurt:** …*cries*

**Blaine:** *comforting Kurt* You're sadistic sometimes, you know that Jessica?

**Me:** Thank you, I know. Now let's get starting.

* * *

><p>Blaine could honestly say that the week of September 23rd through October 2nd was one of the most stressful weeks of his life (and YES, that is a week and two days but at that point he didn't care). Learning that he was going to be a father, getting kicked out of his house, having to tell everyone…it made him lose sleep. Not to mention Kurt was waking throughout the night and early every morning with nausea and Blaine couldn't just sleep knowing that his love was in the bathroom vomiting his guts out. So when Kurt got up to throw up and then sit by the toilet and wait to do it again, Blaine was right there with him, trying his best to comfort the usually crying boy by singing lullabies and Kurt's favorite songs. A couple times Kurt even fell back to sleep in his arms and he would carry him back to bed. That, and Kurt was starting to get sick in the afternoon and it was getting harder to hide it. He could only thank god that they were telling the club soon. But that only reminded him that there was still a song to pick and sing to them and see how they reacted and so on and it stressed him out more. God, and then there was more still after that but there really was only ONE big thing that weighed on his mind.<p>

He honestly knew nothing about parenthood or pregnancy.

He knew Kurt didn't either and was just as scared as he was, if not more. And he knew that they would overcome anything together. He knew babies led to long sleepless nights and panicky days and busy schedules but he knew they would deal with it together. But he also knew he wanted to be able to be there for Kurt if he ever needed _anything_. This only led to intensive research online and reading books. And Kurt noticed the fact that Blaine constantly had his nose in a book or was huddled over his computer almost every time he saw him, but he didn't say anything and it was left untouched (although Kurt did notice what exactly it was Blaine was reading and he thought it was adorable and sweet). They made the sonogram appointment and it was exactly a week from when they would tell the club. It all seemed so surreal though. It finally sunk in that there was going to be a child. Their child. This realization all started one night when Kurt woke Blaine up at around 12 on Wednesday night and it was not exactly the reminder they wanted at first, but it was good in the end. Anyway, when Kurt woke him up, Blaine mumbled something about not wanting to get up, ninja turtles and hufflepuffs, but snapped awake when he realized it had been his boyfriend who had woken him up.

"Mmm, yes, sweetie?" Blaine's voice was husky with sleep.

"Uh…Blainers…I'm hungry and I'm having a really weird craving." Kurt had put on his innocent face and puppy dog eyes, knowing or not he was.

"And what is that you want?" Blaine wrapped an arm around the boy besides him.

"Um…well…you might think this is weird, so no laughing!" Kurt pouted and Blaine resisted the urge to laugh at that.

"I promise I won't laugh. What is it though?"

"Um, well, pasta and chocolate sauce." Kurt put his face in his hands, but Blaine just smiled at him and stroked a hand through the other boy's sleep mussed hair. "God, weird, right?"

"No, no it's not. It's just a pregnancy craving. I'll try my best, Kurtie. Do you have both of those in the house?"

Kurt thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes!"

"Okay, then let's go make some." The shorter boy smiled a dazzling grin and got up to help Kurt out of bed. Taking Blaine's hand, the countertenor held onto it all the way to the kitchen. Blaine went to gather the necessary ingredients while Kurt grabbed a pot and filled it with water and left it to boil. Blaine then took over once it was bubbling, putting in the pasta and stirring it occasionally. Kurt came up behind him, wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and started kissing his neck.

"Mmm, you." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "The best." Kiss. "Boyfriend." Kiss. "Ever." Kiss.

Blaine resisted a groan, but couldn't stop the little whine that came out. "Thank you, but you are way better."

Kurt nuzzled the boy's neck and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too, Kurt." Blaine leaned his head backward and kissed Kurt softly. The taller boy was more than ready to carry it further, but then he noticed that the pasta was ready and his hunger and cravings were still currently on the food. He pulled away and ran to the fridge, pulling out the bottle of chocolaty goodness. Blaine, meanwhile, strained the noodles, dished them out, and cringed as Kurt poured the sauce all over the servings.

They sat down together at the kitchen table and Blaine watched as his boyfriend inhaled four or five servings of the meal. Blaine had never seen the other boy eat so much at once or eat something so…different.

Kurt took a moment to look up at him. "What?" His mouth was full of food and Blaine crinkled his nose, chuckling.

"Classy, Kurt, classy."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and flicked a gob of the chocolate sauce on his fork at him. Blaine gasped as it hit his cheek, and the pregnant boy chuckled at the scandalized look his boyfriend was wearing. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." Kurt leaned over and licked the chocolate sauce off slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet and just the taste of Blaine.

Blaine shuddered and pulled the glasz eyed boy in for a slow, deep kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck and the kiss was turning from slow to heated and needy. It was getting sloppier and finally Kurt threw his head back, trying to urge the other boy and Blaine definitely did NOT need to be asked. His lips attacked Kurt's neck and started sucking an award-winning hickey right where the collar bone meets the neck. All hunger for any food disappeared in Kurt, but a new craving arose as he felt Blaine's warm lips making their rounds on his neck, leaving the one now bruised area it had been working on.

"Oh, god, Blaine, I really need you right now." Kurt grinded his hips against the other boy's and they both gasped. Blaine was more than ready to fulfill Kurt's needs. Their hard-ons were rubbing against each other as Kurt bucked him hips against Blaine's, and it was obvious exactly where it was going.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt whimpered and the aforementioned boy pushed his love onto the kitchen table and proceeded to impatiently unbutton the nightie shirt that was separating him from the warm, porcelain skin underneath. They were now rutting desperately against each other, and Kurt was struggling and succeeding to get Blaine's shirt off.

"Mm, Kurt." Blaine groaned the other boy's name and Kurt responded by bucking up against him.

The pants were about to start coming off when Kurt felt it. There was slight moment of pain in his stomach, but he ignored it, choosing instead to focus his concentration on the skin presented to him. And then Blaine was kissing him and he felt it again, only stronger this time. A groan of pain passed through his lips and Blaine broke away to look down at him in concern. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine." The lie wasn't very convincing, but it sufficed. "I just really want you."

"Mm, I want you too." Blaine's voice was low and husky with lust and his normally hazel-eyes were so lust blown that Kurt could only see black. It still amazed him that he could make Blaine look like that. Wrapping his legs securely around the boy's waist, Kurt bucked up against up and gave a porn-worthy whine of need.

"Please, Blaine..." Kurt whimpered as the other boy grinded down against him. Right as Blaine's hand went down to slip under Kurt's pants, a very sharp bolt of pain shot through the pregnant boy's abdomen.

"Ah!" Kurt gasped in pain and his hands flew to his stomach. Blaine stopped immediately, knowing something was wrong.

"Kurt, honey, what's going on? How much does it hurt?" The dark-haired boy looked on as his boyfriend clasped his stomach.

"It hurts a lot." Kurt looked at him like he was dumb before cringing as the pain returned. Blaine noticed the look, but ignored, instead focusing on the fact that Kurt was now grasping his stomach in pain.

"Okay. Do you think it's just a cramp or something?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. The caramel-haired boy looked up at the boy, fear in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Blaine…I think it's the baby." The alarm in his voice was evident and it took everything in Blaine to keep from freaking out.

"Okay, than we're, um, just going to get our shirts on and we're going to go to the emergency room." He helped Kurt, who was still cringing from the pain, off of the table and helped him put his shirt on. "Do you think you can head out to the car when I run up to wake up your parents and Finn real quick?"

Kurt stayed still for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Okay, good. I'll meet you out there." He turned to race up the stairs and then quickly ran to the bed rooms and informed everyone what was happening. They promised to meet them there as quick as they could, and Blaine nodded and then rushed out to where Kurt was waiting for him. Getting in the car and starting it up, he looked over to his boyfriend briefly. He had tears streaming down his face and Blaine reached over and squeezed his hand. Kurt looked up at him.

"I'm afraid, Blaine. Our baby…." His voice trailed off and Blaine squeezed it again.

"I know, Kurt. I know." Kurt nodded and waited in silence the rest of the ride, the occasional moan or groan coming through his mouth at a shot of pain.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

As soon as they rushed into the E.R. a nurse came over to them. As Kurt looked up from being doubled over he recognized her.

"Adele?" He voice was gasped as the pain had gotten a little worse in the last 5 minutes.

"Kurt Hummel? Boy, are you lucky I was on duty tonight. What's wrong?" She took his elbow and led him to the nearest examining room, paging a doctor once they got there, and Blaine hovered helplessly around them.

"I'm having horrible pains in my stomach." He gasped and Adele looked up at Blaine.

"You're the other father right?" She took out the blood pressure cuff and proceeded to wrap it around Kurt's arm.

"Uh, yeah, what's wrong? What's going on? Who _are_ you?" Blaine frantically spat out his questions.

"I'm the nurse who helped Kurt when he found out he was pregnant, and I don't know what's wrong and WON'T know until the doctor gets here in about 4 minutes," The nurse answered just as quickly like she was used to multiple questions coming in rapid succession. Which in her line of work, she probably was. She continued, "When did the pain start?"

"Um…about 10 or 15 minutes ago. It took a while to get here." Blaine bit his lip as Kurt had both arms wrapped around his abdomen. Adele finished taking the blood pressure and stood back as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Okay, what do we have here?" He asked, his tall form towering over everyone in the room. In his pain, even Kurt was shocked by the tall frame of the Asian man. He was probably Finn's height, or maybe a little taller even.

Adele briefed him quickly and the doctor listened, not even batting an eye when the nurse told him about the pregnancy. He told her to stay and then went to work, introducing himself briefly as Dr. Hiroki Kusama, and grabbing a stethoscope and listening to Kurt's breathing. He felt Kurt's lymph nodes and sat back a moment. "Mr. Hummel, is the pain only in your abdomen?"

Kurt looked at him, the pain starting to subside in its intensity a little. "It's in my stomach, around my waist and my back too."

"Hmm, do you mind if I feel around your waist?" When he noticed the looks that passed between Kurt and Blaine, he added, "If it makes you uncomfortable at all, I will not. I am not trying to make it awkward or anything, I'm just trying to gauge what's going on. And I'm not going to be around your groin or anything. Just up near you waist and stomach."

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded hesitatingly. "O…okay."

"Okay, then just lie on you back and lift up your shirt a little." Kurt did as he was told and Kasuma felt around the bottom of his rib and around the top of his hip bones. "Okay, thank you. Just out of curiosity, what was is exactly that you were doing when the pain started?"

Both boys blushed scarlet and looked briefly at each other. "Um…"

The doctor shot them a knowing look. "Ah. I see. So sex was it?"

At this the blushes turned darker if possible. They both nodded.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. After all, that's how the baby was made."

They both were now the color of tomatoes and they both looked at each other, and then looked away quickly. They looked back at each other and communicated silently with their eyes: _Just because he says it that way and it's true doesn't mean it's any less embarrassing. _There was silence and Kusama seemed to pick up on the awkwardness.

"Now because of your condition, I would like to do a sonogram, just to see what things look like."

Honestly by than Kurt and Blaine just wanted to him to tell them what was possibly happening by then, but they both nodded and he went on. "Well, if you would come with us to where a machine is already set up."

Blaine helped Kurt up and they followed Adele and Dr. Kasuma. After walking down a few identical hallways they were finally ushered into a room and Kurt lied down on an examining table again, Blaine standing next to him, and Dr. Kasuma started up the machine. He asked Kurt to lift up his shirt and grabbed a bottle of gel. "Now Kurt, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach and then use this sensor," he held up a wand, "to run over your stomach and find your…uterus…and see the baby, which will be up on the monitor."

He squirted the goo on the boy's stomach and Kurt gasped at the cool sensation. He then proceeded to rub the sensor in the gel over the stomach lightly and looked up at the monitor. After a few minutes of searching he smiled. "And there is the baby…or babies."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, awe and shock on their faces. Kurt felt voiceless. "W-what?"

"You are carrying twins. Congratulations, Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson." Adele was smiling at them along with the doctor and both Kurt and Blaine were breaking out into wide grins.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt was tearing up and he noticed Blaine was too. "We're…we're having twins."

"Yeah, yeah we are. I'm just…speechless." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and leaned down to kiss Kurt gently on the lips. They drew back and he looked back at the screen, squinting. "But, uh, where exactly are the babies?"

Dr. Kasuma laughed and pointed to two small blob-like dots on the screen. "Right there. They're still pretty little because they haven't been in there for very long, but there they are. They look good as we can tell for Kurt being about seven weeks along."

Both boys were smiling widely, when something hit Kurt. "Wait, so what exactly caused the pain?"

Dr. Kasuma printed out a few copies of the picture and then shut off the machine before wiping the gel off of Kurt's stomach. Kurt pulled his shirt down and both he and Blaine waited for him to speak.

"It would seem that since you have this gene and you are pregnant, one of the things that the gene seems to do is cause some rearrangement per se, in your waist area. What is does is cause you to have more shapely hips which are better suited to the birthing of the babies. It won't be a hugely noticeable change, but you will notice a little more feminine curve to them but, _again,_ it is not really obvious so you shouldn't worry about it. But the thing is, as these changes occur you will have pain in your abdomen. It will probably vary from the amount of pain that you felt today, but if it gets worse than it was today you should probably come in. You should also be careful during sex for the strain on the body could cause a little pain but it is not likely that it should be regular or it could not happen at all." He handed them the sonogram shots. "I know that's a lot to take in, but that's all for today. It looks good."

Kurt took the pictures in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other. Slowly getting up he looked at the little splotches that were circled in red. Those were his children. There were two of them. Standing up, he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and sighed, tears coming into his eyes. God, how he loved Blaine at that moment. _And god_, how he wanted to do with Blaine exactly what had brought the babies growing in his stomach right than to life. And god, how he wanted to slap him for the new information about how his body was going to change.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

As they were leaving the hospital, Blaine remembered that Kurt's parents and Finn were supposed to be coming. Walking out, he called them to say that is was okay and they were on their way home, and yes Kurt was okay, and _yes_ they would tell them what happened when they got there. It was still relatively warm for a September night in Ohio, but Blaine noticed Kurt was shivering as they headed to where the car was parked. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he nuzzled the tousled hair lovingly. Kurt mewled with appreciation.

Helping Kurt into the car and heading around to the driver's seat, he started the car and they started to make their way home. The ride was spent in comfortable silence when Blaine heard Kurt start humming. Diverting his attention from the road for a minute, he looked at his pregnant love.

"What are you humming?" He asked gently.

Instead of answering, Kurt began to sing softly, a little deeper than Blaine had heard him sing before.

"_There's a breeze off the river  
><em>_Through the crack in the window pane  
><em>_There's my boy on the pillow  
><em>_And I feel like I'm lost again_

_Everybody knows the secret  
><em>_They all know what their life should be  
><em>_And they move like a river  
><em>_Everybody knows except for me_

_And I never feel like somebody, somebody  
><em>_Calls a father  
><em>_I can't explain  
><em>_But when I look at you kid, it's like a mirror  
><em>_It spins my head, it wakes me_

_Like the breeze off the river  
><em>_Every time I see your face  
><em>_And it's strange but familiar  
><em>_Like a map of a better place_

_And sometimes I feel like I live in a shadow  
><em>_And shadow's all I see  
><em>_Then you jump straight up  
><em>_And you grab the moon  
><em>_And you make it shine on me  
><em>_Where do you get it from?_

_Everybody knows the secret  
><em>_Well I don't and I never did  
><em>_I don't know any secret  
><em>_All I know is I love you kid  
><em>_All I know is I love you kid  
><em>_All I know..."_

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment. Kurt continued, "It's from the Full Monty musical. It's a hilarious show. This song was one of the more touching in all of the show. The character Jerry sings it to his son, Nathan, and…it's all I could think of right now. I don't know why."

Blaine reached over to grab his hand gave it a squeeze. "I think we found out song for glee on Friday."

Kurt looked surprised before beaming. "Okay!"

They came to a stop at a red light and Blaine leaned to give Kurt a kiss.

When Kurt and Blaine returned home, they returned to a similar scene. Burt, Carole, and Finn were grouped in the living room, anticipation and anxiety tingeing the atmosphere.

As soon as the boys entered the room, all three people jumped up and met them. Kurt and Blaine started laughing at all the fussing being displayed towards them and Kurt was placing his hand on his stomach, smiling a large grin, and (even though this is clichéd) he was glowing. The parents noticed the look on the boy's face and sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Carole asked, ushering the family to sit down.

They all sat down and Blaine and Kurt relayed the story (minus the part about sex. That would've just been WAY too awkward for all of them).

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When Kurt and Blaine returned home, they returned to a similar scene. Burt, Carole, and Finn were grouped in the living room, anticipation and anxiety tingeing the atmosphere.

As soon as the boys entered the room, all three people jumped up and met them. Kurt and Blaine started laughing at all the fussing being displayed towards them and Kurt was placing his hand on his stomach, smiling a large grin, and (even though this is clichéd) he was glowing. The parents noticed the look on the boy's face and sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Carole asked, ushering the family to sit down.

They all sat down and Blaine and Kurt relayed the story (minus the part about sex. That would've just been WAY too awkward for all of them).They purposely withheld the fact about the twins and waited until the rest of the family seemed appeased with the news so far.

"So, it's okay?" Finn asked hesitatingly.

Kurt nodded and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "If you ever feel you need to stay home from school, then we'll let you. You just tell us, okay?" Burt made it clear and nodded his head for emphasis.

Kurt smiled and nodded, and then looked at Blaine who smiled and nodded. "We have some more new."

The other people looked at the boys and a look of anxiousness appeared again.

"Don't worry, it's good news." Blaine assured them and Kurt took the boy's hand into his own. They look at Kurt's parents and at Finn and their smiles were absolutely beaming and they contained the news until they thought they were going to burst with joy.

"We…are…having…TWINS!" Both Kurt and Blaine said it simultaneously.

The three people opposite them looked stunned for a minute before bursting into smiles and congratulating the boys. Carole hugged both boys. "Wow…twins. Congratulations boys. If you need help with anything we're here."

Burt looked at them, a look of nostalgia coming across of his face. "Wow, boys. I'm really happy. Gosh…it seems just like yesterday that I was having you, Kurt, with your mother. And now you're having a baby. It might not be exactly average, the way this baby is coming, but it's wonderful."

Kurt smiled and started tearing up, and Blaine squeezed his hand.

Finn whistled. "Twins…that's so much work. But…I'm happy for you guys."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at him and the curly-haired boy wrapped an arm around the glasz eyed boy. Kurt suddenly let out a large yawn and everyone stifled a laugh as he blushed. "I guess it's forgot that it's 1…" He trailed off as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Okay, make that 2:00 in the morning. I guess we can get a few more hours of sleep before getting up for school."

Burt looked at Carole who returned the concerned look. "Hey, Kurt, you just see how you feel and we'll see if you want to go to school. Maybe go in late…. Blaine, you can stay with him while Finn goes to school, and Carole and I go to work, if you want."

Blaine looked at Kurt who shrugged. "I'd rather see how I feel, dad. I'm sure I'll be okay."

His dad nodded and then they all said goodnight again and dispersed. Kurt began nodding off just before they even got to Kurt's room. Blaine helped Kurt get back into bed, and tucked in the sleepy boy in before climbing into bed with him and giving his love a soft kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Phew! Hope you liked it! :-D It took me awhile to write. I couldn't find a song that fit that chapter if my life depended on it, and I finally found it. It was really awkward writing the horny!klaine part because I left it on my screen yesterday and got up for a minute and forgot about it and my mum almost read it. …

**Kurt:** Know how you feel. *glares at Blaine* I'm still sore about it…telling my dad I need Sex Ed.

**Blaine:** I was just worried about you!

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** What must Burt have thought when you started dating Kurt, Blaine?

**Blaine:** *glare*

**Me:** Yes, whatever…even though you learned about protection, look what happened?

**Kurt:** You really suck sometimes.

**Me:** I know, thank you. BUT, from inspiration of you, we had a flash mob at my school to Barbra Streisand and we're going to do another flash mob later. XD It was so much fun. We did it at lunch, and made a fool out of myself (but there were like 20 other people) in front of basically the entire school. But it was good.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Sounds cool. :-D

**Kurt:** Yeah. I'm going to miss dancing when my stomach is the size of a blimp. *pouts* Twins? Really?

**Blaine:** Oh, come on, that just means twice the product of our love. We made them, Kurtie.

**Kurt:** …*kisses Blaine* Have I ever told you that I love you?

**Blaine:** *smirks* I remember hearing something about it.

**Me:** I miss them. Argh, I want Michael.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Me too! Even though Mpreg isn't possible, I still want it.

**Me:** Well, you know if they could, they would.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** So true…

**Kurt/Blaine:** …?

**Me:** NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! OH LOOK AT THIS CUTE LITTLE DOLPHIN ONESIE THAT I FOUND! *hands it to them*

**Kurt:** Oh that is sooo cute!

**Blaine:** I can't wait for the babies!

**Me:** *sigh* So…at this point, I have something planned for next chapters. *SPOILERS* Baby names, telling the club, maybe a little something that the girls have planned. *raises eyebrows* You'll just have to stay tuned. So, please review, tell me what you think and any suggestions, ANYTHING at all you want to say or suggest, I will be willing to listen. (Hope you liked the twins thing...although I must tell you...it's not written in stone yet. ;-D )

**Kurt:** You're quite open.

**Me:** Yep. :-D

**Blaine:** I know who else is open. *winks at Kurt*

**Me:** …

**Kurt:** That's so crude…yet…Blaine...now...bed…*motions to bedroom*

**Blaine:** SCORE! *runs to the room*

**Me:** Really, Kurt?

**Kurt:** You're the one who wrote super hormone horny me, and it just so happens that I AM STILL HORNY!

**Me:** Oh yeah, speaking of that, anyone want lemons? Just wondering, you can suggest ANYTHING like I said. ;-)

**Kurt:** …Blaine! Bed. Now! *pushes Blaine into the bedroom and onto the bed*

**Blaine: **Certainly. *raises eyebrow*

**KurtandBlaineGleek/Me:** *shuts door* …*pause*…*opens door again*

**Kurt/Blaine:** HEY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters on Glee used here, any of the songs from Glee that I may mention down here, or any of the actors on Glee, sadly. (If I did there already would've been a Klaine proposal followed by onscreen smut. Yep, Darren and Chris would love me). I also don't own the bit of the song Breeze off the River from the Fully Monty. Or Secrets by OneRepublic which I mention briefly.

**Kurt:** That's a lot that you don't own…

**Me:** I know…isn't it sad? :(

**Kurt:** *shrugs* Still don't get how you're able to make my life a living hell, but sure.

**Blaine: **Be nice Kurt….

**Me:** Yeah, well, anyway, sorry for the long update hiatus. It sucks. Even for me. Stupid school and strep… *Grrr*. And then my internet conked out for a few days. Stupid living in a forest. But on the upside I did have a date on Saturday, hence I will have a Valentine's tomorrow. . :) Anyway, so the smut in this chapter also did hold me up in writing it.

**Blaine:** *eagerly* Smut? Did you say smut?

**Kurt:** Oh, god….

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Heh heh, nice.

**Me:** Yes, smut. Which means there is a part of this chapter that is M-rate. I will mark it clearly, but I must let you know, beyond that little segment of smexy goodness, there is something important at the end, so you should read from the ending of the smut onward if you're not into smex.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Did you see the Glees? *laughs* SO GOOD!

**Me:** I KNOW RIGHT! The Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes scene in the Spanish Teacher? So great, Kurt.

**Kurt:** What are you talking about?

**Me:** NOTHING! Nothing at all! So how do you feel about me making you have a sex scene?

**Kurt:** Angry, bitter, and embarrassed.

**Blaine:** Aroused. *winks*

**Kurt:** …

**Me/KurtandBlaineGleek:** …BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Me:** Nice, Blaine, very dapper.

**Blaine:** *proud* :)8

**Kurt:** *slaps him* D:

**Me:** *pats Blaine on head* :D

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** XD

**Me:** Oh-kay, emoticon chat over! Onto the (hopefully) long awaited chapter! BTW, Blaine, what's the eight?

**Blaine:** It's a bowtie!

**Me:** Of course it is…Okay, chapter time!

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning feeling more tired than he ever had before. It took Blaine, Burt, Finn, and Carole to wake him up, and needless to say, <em>that<em> had never happened before. It was 6:30 at that point and they had only half an hour before having to leave for school. After Kurt tried to say that he was fine enough to go to school. His protests though, were said half-asleep and through bouts of sickness which was spent on the floor of the bathroom.

"Really, Dad, I'm fine. I can make it so school. I'll be fine." At that point he had barfed and was recovering from the feeling of retching when his dad put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kurt…Just stay home. It'll be fine if you miss a day. If you feel better you can go in, but just don't push yourself. You need to be careful. There's children involved now."

Kurt looked as Blaine who nodded in agreement with Burt. "I'll be here with you, Kurt. You need to rest. Come on…for the babies." Blaine offered a small smile at the end.

Kurt looked between his dad and his boyfriend before nodding and saying quietly, "Okay. But Blaine, you're staying with me!"

Blaine laughed. "Of course. I wasn't going to leave."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Finn left and Burt and Carole followed after to go to work, soon the boys were alone. It struck them that they could've done whatever they wanted during that time, but Kurt was too sick to want to do anything intimate right then and Blaine was okay with taking care of him.

It was almost afternoon when Kurt finally felt well enough to get off the bathroom floor and Blaine helped him back to his bedroom and into bed, tucking him between the sheets and kissing him lightly on the forehead. He was going to get something for the other teen to drink but Kurt grabbed onto his shirt. "Stay," The whisper was uttered weakly.

Blaine almost made a protest that Kurt needed to stay hydrated after throwing up so much, but then he saw that Kurt had the puppy dog eyes on, and he knew he was doomed. He couldn't ever resist those puppy dog eyes. Ever. He melted immediately, his voice becoming liquid love. "Okay, love."

Silently he sat down and watched protectively as Kurt reached up for him like a little kid would for their parent. He complied without a second thought and wrapped his arms around Kurt, falling into a cuddling position with him. Kurt nuzzled his face into the other boy's neck, mewling and whining. "Blainey, I don't feel good."

"I know, Kurtie. I'm right here. Just rest." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

Blaine watched lovingly as Kurt fell back asleep.

**Insert Klainebow Here (smut in this segment)**

Kurt woke up a few hours later and turned over to find Blaine fast asleep next to him. Sighing (he knew that it could be nearly impossible to wake his boyfriend once was asleep), he started twirling his fingers through the curls that were becoming freed from the gel.

"Blainey….Blainey, sweetie, come one. Wake up." His voice got sing-song-ish at the end.

Blaine groaned and squirmed a bit. Kurt grinned deviously. Grabbing the pillow that his head had been resting on, he whacked Blaine as "gently" as he could. Blaine immediately shot up.

"Wha—" He trailed off as he saw the pillow in the giggling Kurt's hand and put the pieces together. He grabbed Kurt in a tight hug suddenly and Kurt shrieked, a huge smile lighting his face. "Why you! I guess you're feeling better?"

Kurt winked, grinning innocently. "You could say that."

Blaine grinned and began to mercilessly tickle Kurt until they were both laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Kurt launched a counterattack and soon they were falling on each other, laughing and each trying to tickle the other.

Kurt was trying to catch his breath and Blaine was hovering right above him, in the same predicament. They searched each other's faces for a while, their gazes going from the opposite's eyes back down to their lips where they rested a while before looking back into each other's eye, their smiles never failing. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled his closer until their lips met.

Their tongues danced between the boys' mouths before Blaine kissed his neck. Kurt bared his neck to give him more access and moaned.

"Blaine, please." Kurt's words broke off in a gasp as Blaine started sucking on what would definitely be a hickey. "P-please, I want you now."

Blaine looked up, concerned, even as his hands were tracing the other teen's body. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

Kurt let out a high pitched whine before bucking up into Blaine. "Yes, obviously I am."

Blaine nodded, his hands continuing their journey up Kurt's shirt. "Okay, but remember what the doctor said. If it starts hurting at all, tell me, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, but now, just please…Blaine, please make love to me."

Blaine didn't answer, but instead just moved to take Kurt's shirt off, kissing his way up Kurt's stomach on the way. Kurt mewled and bucked up against the boy as he trailed back down to Kurt's pants. He hooked his finger underneath the elastic waistband of the pyjama pants and inched them down along with the white boxers underneath. After they had been completely removed, Blaine sat back on his heels and just _gazed_ at the boy lying before him. He was just…beautiful. And he looked even more beautiful as his eyes were glazed with innocence, confusion, and need all at the same time as he stared at Blaine.

"Blaine…Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt's voice came out shaking with breath.

Blaine's eyes were dazed looking to Kurt, but all Blaine could see was Kurt. And his wonderfulness and beauty. "Kurt…you're so gorgeous. I can't believe that you're mine; I can't believe you want to be with me," He leaned over Kurt's stomach and peppered kisses over it softly. "And I can't believe I'm having children with you. I love you."

Kurt was beaming and Blaine could almost see the radiant glow around coming off of him. He rested a hand on his stomach and Blaine continued to kiss it softly. Then Kurt felt it. A soft fluttering in his stomach right under where his hand was rested and inches away from where Blaine's lips were currently rested. A surprised look made its way onto his face, a gasp just coming out on its own, and Blaine looked up to him.

"Blaine….Did you feel that too?" Kurt's voice was a hush.

Blaine stared at him. Silence…. "What was it?"

"I-i-it felt like a fluttering. Like butterflies. I think it might've been the babies…." Kurt was still looking surprised, but a smile was coming in too.

Blaine looked at him in awe. "I didn't feel it, but…wow. …Kurt, I love you so much. And I love these ones so much." He moved Kurt's hand to kiss right under it. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, I think there's still too many clothes here." Both of the boys laughed and Blaine kissed Kurt as the caramel-haired boy's hands went everywhere and discarded any and all pieces of clothing that his hands found, their lips only parting once when Kurt removed Blaine's shirt. After that they pressed flush against each other, not wanting their lips to part even when they needed to breathe, not wanting any space to remain between them. Blaine's hands braced Kurt's back as the boy arched when Blaine turned his attention to Kurt's chest and nipples and down to Kurt's navel where he licked, Kurt arching up even more, as he was particularly sensitive there.

"A-_Ah!_ _Blaine!_" Kurt's voice was high-pitched with need.

Blaine continued his journey of Kurt's body, lavishing Kurt's body with attention. Kurt arched even more as Blaine engulfed Kurt's member in his mouth. Every lick and suck left Kurt bucking wildly, passion flooding his veins and pleasure clouding his sight.

"B-B-Blaine, please no. N-_Ah-_ not yet. I don't want to come yet!" His voice rose into a scream at the last syllable

Blaine did as said and rose up to cover Kurt's body with his own. "It's okay. I'm here to take care of you." He reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand. Quickly covering his fingers in it and inserting his index finger gently into Kurt. Kurt mewled and bucked his hips up. After doing this for a while, the fingering and stretching had become enjoyable and quick. Blaine slipped a second finger in and began scissoring, Kurt bucking up wildly and wriggling below Blaine until the other boy added a third finger.

"Please, Blaine, want you inside of me." Kurt sounded wrecked and wanton.

Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs and aligned himself with the quivering hole. He pushed in slowly, giving a pleasure filled and appreciative moan at the tightness that was enveloping his cock. As much as he and Kurt made love, he would never ever get tired of it. He would never tire of the feeling of being one with Kurt, never in his life. They meant too much to each other.

He slowly began to pull out before driving in sharply, their hips meeting with a sharp sound of skin-on-skin. Kurt screamed in pleasure, Blaine's name tumbling out of his mouth over and over. Blaine set a fast rhythm that had sweat glistening on the bodies in no time. His curls were falling in his face, plastered to his forehead with sweat as Kurt's hair was beyond mussed, but was too far gone to even notice. Their worlds shrunk down to just them and the heat created between them. Sweat dripped off of Blaine's forehead, landing on Kurt's lips. The glasz eyed boy licked his lips and tasted the salty taste. That seemed to do something for Kurt and he came; screaming out Blaine's name and exploding between them. The spasming of Kurt's hole around Blaine's cock ripped the hazel eyed boy's orgasm from him with a groan of satisfaction, the liquid form of his love filling Kurt until Kurt thought he couldn't take anymore.

Blaine collapsed next to his love, both of them breathing heavily, and proceeded to blissfully press kisses along Kurt's cheek and neck. The caramel colored haired boy giggled, cuddling into Blaine's side. "As much as I'm loving this Blaine, I'm too tired to do anything more right now."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, I concede. Sleep?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's stomach and rubbed comfortingly without even realizing it.

Kurt mewled. "Mmm-hmm, Blainey. Love you." His words were getting slurred with sleepiness.

"Love you too." Blaine smiled and kissed him. "Sleep well."

**Insert Klainebow Here (oh-kay, smut over, important stuff below)**

After resting all day on Thursday, they went back to school on Friday, ready to face the glee club and tell the truth; ready to face up to the reaction they would get. They had practiced their song all Thursday afternoon and evening and it was as perfect as it could be for the short time period. Kurt walked into school, Blaine right by his side, prepared to face the day. He felt as confident as ever. That is until he and Blaine were slushied right in the faces.

"Glee-otches!" The hockey team said before walking away. Kurt was frozen a while before wiping the icy cold weapon out of his face. Afraid to open his eyes for fear of the burning sensation, he tried to wipe away all the corn syrup before even daring. He hoped Blaine was doing the same thing, although he knew this was the first time Blaine had been slushied. After hearing a whimper from Blaine, he guessed that his boyfriend had probably tried but failed a little. Finally feeling like he could open his eyes without feeling like acid had gotten thrown into them, he cracked them open a bit, took Blaine by the hand and let him to the nearest boys' bathroom. He stopped by his locker (which was on the way) and grabbed the wash cloth he kept in there. He was going to have to deal with the outfit (he had forgotten to put in an extra change after the last slushie-ing) , but right now he had to take care of Blaine.

Proceeding to lead the boy into the deserted bathroom, he led him over to the sink and wet the wash cloth with warm water before wiping around Blaine's eyes gently. He worked until he was sure every drop of corn syrup and bit of ice was gone.

"Blainey, you can open your eyes now." Kurt said gently. Blaine hesitatingly opened one eye and then another. Kurt handed him the wash cloth. "Do you think you can do the same for me? I can't really see all that well. After I can actually open my eyes without burning them, we can take care of the hair."

Kurt felt Blaine take the washcloth, before putting his freehand under Kurt's chin. The boy wiped slowly and gently, working diligently. "I can't believe they did that to us. I want to kill them, Kurt. I swear."

"Blaine, I'm used to it." Kurt's voice was soft, enjoying the surprisingly soothing way his boyfriend was cleaning him up, despite the obvious anger in Blaine's voice. "It's you I'm worried about. How was your first slushie facial?"

"It sucked, but I can get used to this part. But that doesn't matter," Blaine looked around to make sure the room was empty. "Kurt, you're pregnant. They shouldn't be able to do this to you."

"Blainey, I don't think a little ice in my face is going to harm the babies in any way. They're inside my body. That's kind of the way it works. Even with the weird gene causing it, it's a basic that still remains." Kurt chuckled a little and opened his eyes when he felt the curly-haired boy's hands pull away. He could see, not even slightly burning, thank god. He took in the site of his boyfriend, covered in a green slushie. It was dripping down his face and had worked its way into Blaine's clothes and hair. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to duck Blaine's head under the faucet, at least, to get that out. And then of course, Blaine would complain about the lack of gel. But hey, it coordinated with his green and blue plaid shirt and green bowtie. Taking the washcloth out of Blaine's hands and running it under hot water again, he proceeded to work on Blaine's face. "As long as they're in here," He motioned to his stomach with a nod, as his hands were preoccupied, "I feel like I can protect them."

"It's so unfair though. What gives them the right to think that they can decide who's a loser and who's not? I say the way we're handling our situation makes it pretty obvious who's more mature and strong and_ not a loser_." Blaine, despite his obvious irritancy, enjoyed the loving way his boyfriend was cleaning up near his hairline, as he had already taken care of the lower half of Blaine's face. He felt the towel move to his neck, and cringed, thinking of what his clothes must look like. Or his hair. He frowned even more.

"Blaine, baby, I hate to say this…but I think most people would think of us as losers. I mean, it's a teen pregnancy, and we're not even seniors at that, and it's only because I'm a gay guy with a gene that is only apparent because I bottom in sex with my boyfriend that makes this even possible. You're dad has kicked you out and I'm surprised my dad hasn't, what with the news of twins. And now we're covered in slushie," They both laughed wryly at the last one. "Most people would think of us as losers. Ones that will never get out of this town because I got pregnant and it turned out to be twins. I thought, before even finding out about the twins, that that was what I was. I'd only known for a week and I was starting to think that."

Blaine took the cloth out of Kurt's hands and started taking care of Kurt's face. "You and I both know that we're more than that, Kurt. _You're_ more than that. We'll get out of this town. We'll go to New York. You'll get on Broadway and become a star, and you know why? Because you deserve it. And the babies and I will always be here for you. And besides, you barely got any in your hair and clothing. And you're wearing a water proof jacket, which can be taken off. "

"Oh, hey, thanks for reminding me! I had forgotten that this was waterproof!" Kurt brightened at that. The stain would be there mostly, but he _could_ take it off also.

Blaine sighed as he inspected Kurt. He had gotten hit with a red slushie, but surprisingly it wasn't as much a mess. It was minimal damage, he guessed. "This would never have happened at Dalton."

"I know. That's part of the reason why I transferred." Kurt chuckled. "Okay, not really, but it was an added bonus. You know…if I had never gone to spy on the Warblers that day, than I would never have met you. Dalton really brought us together."

Blaine smiled, as he cleaned Kurt's neck and tried his best on his hair. "We would've met eventually. We're soul mates, Kurt. But Dalton definitely played a key role."

Kurt took the boy closer to the sink before turning on the faucet. He kissed Blaine. "You know…if one of the twins is a boy, we could think about naming him Dalton…."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. We both just agreed that Dalton played a major part in us ever meeting, and I've always liked the name, sooo…." Kurt smiled before dunking Blaine's head into the sink, getting the part nearest the hairline (which was luckily the messiest part) the wettest and cleanest at the angle. He pulled Blaine away from the sink and used the driest part of the washcloth to dry off Blaine's hair. He laughed at the now towel-dried curls that stuck up from the still gelled base.

Blaine felt through his hair and then looked into a mirror. He turned to Kurt. "Do you have any gel?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just hairspray. Don't you?"

"Nope, ran out of the supply in my locker on Wednesday. Dang it!" He sighed as he felt Kurt run a wet hand through the rest of the gelled hair, dislodging the product, and then fluffing it with the terry cloth. "Kurt…what are you doing?"

"Trying my best to make it look intentional. It may be obvious that we were slushied but you can still make it look like you're hair style was planned. Kind of." Kurt chuckled. Blaine blushed, looking in the mirror. It didn't look _too_ bad. "Besides, Blaine, you know how I feel about your curly hair."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "I know, I know." He kissed Kurt. "Now I guess we should be heading to 2nd period? I think we already missed 1st period thanks to this little…incident."

Kurt snuggled against him. He was pretty sure Blaine had grown a few inches…he felt taller. "I don't wanna. I like being with you. It's not fair. I'm pregnant. I should be allowed to be with you 24/7."

Blaine chuckled, and kissed his forehead. "I know. Damn these schedules, but I'll see you 3rd period French, right? And then we have lunch and some more classes together, and then we get to tell everyone during glee. I'll be with you as much as I possibly can. After it all, we get to go home together too."

"I know. It's still not fair though." Kurt pouted before taking Blaine's hand. "Let's go." His face slipped into a smile as Blaine was grinning. The two boys walked out of the bathroom, unaware of the other teenage boy that had been hiding in one of the bathroom stalls. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but after hearing just the first mention of pregnancy…it had been kind of hard not to. He had taken careful notes of everything. Now he just needed to write it out and get it in before 3rd period…which was printing time. Everything would be distributed during 4th so he had until the ending of 2nd at least. Damn it, it wasn't enough. Picking his phone out of his pocket, he punched in a few number, nearly buzzing with anticipation.

"Hey? You need to postpone the printing. What? Of course it's important. I have the best freaking story of all time. It's amazing! Good. Give me until 4th, I'll try to get it done before then. Lunch will be the latest distribution time. Of course it will be good. I swear. Just wait until you hear what it's about."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Kurt and Blaine walked into Glee Club about five minutes early. Nothing had really happened during lunch. They had eaten with their friends, laughing and chatting. There were rumors going around that the printing of the MuckRaker was delayed. Nobody in glee really care about the "newspaper" anymore. After all the rumors it had started, and trouble it had caused, they had learned not to trust it. It was still circling though. Apparently other students were eating it up. But lately it had been dwindling as the drama and gossip went down a little. That was about the most eventful thing though.

Mainly they had come in early to talk to Mr. Schue. They found him at the piano, looking at sheet music. "Mr. Schue?"

The teacher looked up. "Oh, Kurt, Blaine. Glad to see you're back. We were worried about you. You missed an amazing rendition of Secrets by Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike. What happened?"

The two boys recounted the story, Mr. Schuester listening to them with interest. He smiled when they got to the part about twins. "We even brought sonogram pictures. Would you like to see?" Kurt took a file from his messenger back that held the pictures and some papers. He held the shots out to the teacher who took them immediately.

"Wow, boys. I'm so happy for you." He looked them over and smiled before handing them to back to Kurt. "Do you need anything?"

"We were just wondering, is anyone else performing today? Because if anyone is, we would like to go last."

Mr. Schuester smiled and shook his head. "You guys are the only ones left. I figured your announcement would cause some hoopla, that and so many people paired up in groups that we were able to get it done pretty quickly. We're doing our group number on Monday. It's been decided. And hey, if you ever feel that you need to take a break or something, you just tell me."

They nodded, noticing that other members were filing in. "Thanks Mr. Schue. We owe you one."

"Anytime boys."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own before leading him over to some chairs that were in the center. Mercedes sat to the left of Kurt and Finn to the right of Blaine. Soon everyone was seated somewhere in the three rows and Kurt was feeling more nervous than ever. He honestly felt sick to his stomach. Not the pregnancy sick to his stomach feeling, but more like _I-am-a-boy-and-about-to-announce-that-I'm-pregnant-by-singing-a-freakin-song-to-my-closest-friends_ sick to his stomach. Blaine noticed the looked on the boy's face and rubbed comforting circles onto the boys' hand. "It'll be okay, honey." He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded in reply.

Mr. Schuester came to the front of the room and smiled. "So, Kurt and Blaine, we're so happy to have you back, so let's get you up here and see what you got." He took a seat on a stool by the piano.

Kurt and Blaine got up, hands still linked, and stood in the middle of the room, everyone's attention on them. Kurt scanned the room…odd…he hadn't noticed that Brittany was missing. He shook his head. He didn't like that anybody was missing, but the show must go on, right? "So, we deviated from the assignment a little, but we have a good reason, so don't you worry. You guys just wait and see and enjoy. And do excuse our appearance. In case you didn't already know, we had an impromptu date with some slushies earlier this morning, and unfortunately we didn't have extra clothes." Everyone nodded understandingly.

The music started playing and Kurt came in on the exact moment he was supposed to, launching into the first verse. The boys sang their duet version of the song that Kurt had sung so beautifully in the car only a day before. Their voices rang out clear. Kurt was using his rarely heard male vocal range and Blaine's voice matched perfectly with his. Everyone was entranced. There was a few looks of confusion on peoples face every now and then but overall, everyone was in awe. Kurt and Blaine just stared into each other's eyes, smiling, as they sang the last few lines in unison.

"_Everybody knows the secret  
>Well I don't and I never did<br>I don't know any secret  
>All I know is I love you kid<br>All I know is I love you kid  
>All I know..."<em>

Kurt started tearing up, and despite his emotional state (those damn hormones), he noticed that there was a little bit of the reference to this week's assignment. Odd…he hadn't noticed that. They turned to face the club who gave enthusiastic applaud. They ducked their heads modestly, not feeling like it was the right moment to bow or kurtsy or anything. Kurt wiped his eyes and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"So you may be thinking why we sang that song….The reason is," He turned to look at Blaine. "I am…pregnant." Everyone seemed shocked and immediately voices started to rise, but Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. Schue got everyone to quiet down again. "I know this seems weird. The honest truth is…I carry this gene. In simplest terms it gives men the ability to have children. It's rare, very, very rare, but since we didn't know about it, we couldn't take any preventive measures and so now there's going to be a little Hummel-Anderson…or Anderson-Hummel. Whatever we decide on in the future. I have been pregnant for about seven weeks now, but I just found out last Friday and we have decided to keep it. The biggest news came Wednesday night, or well really early Thursday morning, though. I had really terrible pain and we went to the E.R. Long story short, everything was fine, just a little growing pains, but they did an emergency sonogram and we found out that we...are… having…twins." Kurt smiled widely and everyone looked a combination of shocked and happy.

Mercedes was beaming. "Oh, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm a little confused, but also so happy for you, boo. Do you have pictures?"

Kurt nodded eagerly but before he could make any move to get them Brittany came in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was using the bathroom and as I was coming out, that guy with cotton candy hair trapped me. He said this was for Kurt." Brittany handed them the newest edition of the MuckRaker. Everyone stared at her. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "Tell you what, Britt?"

"That a stork had built its nest on your garage." Brittany smiled innocently, sitting down next to Santana. Everyone still stared at her.

"Brittany…how do you know that?"

"It's in the newspaper." Brittany point to the papers in Kurt's hands. Kurt looked down. Sure enough, plastered across the front was a headline he never imagined he'd have to see.

_"KURT HUMMEL KNOCKED UP BY BOYFRIEND BLAINE ANDERSON. BEN JACOB-ISRAEL HAS THE DETAILS OF THE SHOCKING NEW PREGNANCY!"_

Kurt felt the urge to vomit. Knocked up…What a crude way of putting it. Kurt discarded that off hand thought. Now the whole school knew. The _whole _school. Every bully who made their life miserable; _everyone._ How did Jew-fro even find out? He felt Blaine's hand tighten around his as the hazel-eyed boy read the headline. Kurt started sobbing and Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy. "Oh. My. God, Blaine. We're dead. Dead. They're going to kill us." Blaine started to cry too as he held Kurt. Damn it. This day was not supposed to go like this. It seemed that every little force in the universe out there was going out of its way to ruin their plans.

"Blaine….Kurt….What's happened?" Rachel's voice was quiet. Kurt just tossed the paper in their direction. There was silence.

"I'll kill them." Finn's voice was steady and steely. "I'll kill them, I swear I will."

Puck stood up with Finn. "I'm helping you. Those bastards." All the guys stood up with them, Artie wheeling after them as they headed for the door, Santana even standing up to go with them. "They freaking deserve to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well, what did you think? Criticism, Questions, Opinions, Suggestions, Blind praise? I'd love to hear them all, so please review. And remember, if you want to have input on the gender, the poll is still up on my account or just review and vote.

**Kurt:** …*dies from embarrassment*

**Blaine:** The smut was very sexy and…fulfilling on this end, so thank you.

**Me: **No problemo. So, you going to let Finn, Puck, Santana, and the other guys kill Jew-Fro and such?

**Finn:** Why did you write my step-brother having sex with his boyfriend? Why? O_O

**Kurt:** Get over it Finn! I'm pregnant! How do you think the babies got here?

**Blaine:** You didn't need to read it Finn….

**Finn**: …Oh yeah, that's right….

**Me:** …

**Kurt:** …

**Blaine:** …

**Finn:** …

**Me:** Awkward silence

**Puck:** COME ON! LET US GO KICK SOME ASS ALREADY! STUPID JEW-FRO!

**Me:** Okay, settle down Puck! Geez!

**Kurt:** This is all very sweet of you guys to volunteer to go kill Jacob for us, but I don't think Mr. Schue will allow it.

**Mr. Schue:** You know me too well, Kurt.

**Blaine: **O_O

**Mr. Schue:** Blaine, you know what I meant. Now guys, no killing anyone and if you want to fight, take it off of school grounds, otherwise no.

**Puck:** But Mr. Schue!

**Me: **OKAY, SHUSH ALREADY! I'M LOSING CONTROL OF THIS! You guys can have this discussion in the next chapter, if it behooves you to.

**:** Sorry….

**Me:** It's okay. BTW, Blaine, how was your first slushie?

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** That didn't end you in the hospital…

**Me:** Yep.

**Blaine:** It sucked…but I could get used to getting cleaned up by a certain someone. *nudges Kurt*

**Kurt:** *blushes* Me too.

**Me:** Awww, sweet. It was a surprisingly fun and easy scene to write. Very satisfying...

**Kurt:** Of course it was, you're a sadistic, twisted person.

**Me:** Oh thanks Kurtie.

**Blaine:** …

**Me:** Anyway, dear readers, please review. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Glee, any of the actors on Glee, any of the characters on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention below. (If I did, there would just be an amazing Klaine proposal that I already have planned down to the littlest detail) I also do NOT own The Middle by Jimmy Eat World which is an amazing song – too amazing for me to ever write, sing, anything…..

**Me:** I am so very sorry that I have skipped out for a while. I seriously just got back from our class Washington D.C. trip which was eventful and awesome, but all this month I was sick and just preparing for the trip so I finally, finally got done with it. I was crying as I was writing the end, so spoilers, it's kind of sad.

**Kurt:** OMFG! WHAT HAPPENS? WHAT ARE DOING TO US?

**Blaine:** You said you would never break us up!

**Me:** Who said I was breaking you up? Grilled cheesus, don't overreact. It's unattractive.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Welcome back, you. ARGH! If only I could say that about Glee….

**Me:** Yeah, well, when we had our layover in L.A. my friends and I were joking about trying to find out where Darren Criss was and possibly stalking him….obviously that didn't work out.

**KurtandBlaineGleek:** Hehe omg, I can see the headlines now. 'CRAZY FANGIRL STALKS GLEE STAR DARREN CRISS'

**Me:** …We wouldn't have gotten caught! What you talking about, girlie?

**Kurt/Blaine:** ….

**Me:** Heh heh heh *malevolent laugh*

**Kurt:** Somehow…that laugh was

**Blaine:** Very foreboding….

**Me:** They finish each other's sentence! So cute! Hang onto that fluff….

**Kurt:***shudders*

**Me: **Yeah, well, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder and he very vaguely heard Mr. Schuester arguing with the other boys, trying to keep them from beating the hell out of Ben Jacob Israel. At this point, Kurt honestly didn't care what happened to that rat. <em>How did he even know about the pregnancy? Finn or Mr. Schuester never would have told him, and he couldn't have ever over heard them at their houses…the only other place would be in…the…bathroom. Damn those slushies.<em> Kurt started crying harder at the conclusion. "I want to go home, Blaine. Please let me go home." He was whispering so softly that he was sure only Blaine could hear him.

"Of course, honey, I'll take you home." Blaine said quietly, and Kurt could tell from the tone of his voice that he was crying. This broke his heart even more. It just killed him. How could this happen. How?

Kurt tried to catch everyone's attention. His voice was hoarse from crying, and he was still clinging to Blaine. "Guys…Guys….GUYS!" Everyone looked at him. "I appreciate this…whatever…it is, but Blaine and I…we just need to go home. I know you're angry, and I know that you would love to be the ones to kick Jew Fro's goddamn ass," Everyone's jaw dropped. They had never heard Kurt curse in all their time together. Never. This was seriously affecting him. "But I doubt Mr. Schuester would allow it and I don't want anyone to go to juvie. It wouldn't help anything. Just…Blaine's going to take me home, and that's going to be the end of today. I just need to be home with him, right now, okay? We'll see you later."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they moved to walk out amongst the quiet group. No one tried to stop them as they walked out into the hallway. "Blaine, I need to get my stuff from my locker. You do too." Kurt was quiet. He noticed that everyone had a copy of the Muckraker. Great; just absolutely freaking great.

"Let's do that, and then we're going straight home." Blaine was quiet. He arms around Kurt became tighter as they walked past everyone. Kurt knew that a strong, confident façade is what he needed but he couldn't maintain one. He just couldn't. Everyone looked up at them from over the tops of the Muckrakers. He noticed every look. There was anger, disgust, disbelief. They weren't saying a thing, but Kurt felt like he was being torn apart with every stare, every glance, and every bat of an eyelash. Oddly enough, he didn't expect to find sympathy, but it was mixed in there. Sympathy and sadness, but it wasn't a good sympathy. It was a _"look-at-them-they've-fucked-up-their-lives"_ type of sympathy. It all added up to judgment. So much judging and evaluating and it was tearing his outside appearance down until there was nothing. He remembered about Quinn and understood how she must've felt. You couldn't escape it. They weren't saying anything to you; you couldn't hide behind witty responses and sarcasm. You couldn't do anything. You were helpless and vulnerable and you couldn't escape that feeling. Looking at Blaine, Kurt saw that he must've been feeling the same way, his face displaying a variety of emotions.

As they walked they got comments. "FREAKS, WHORE, SLUT, UNHUMAN, FAGS". All these felt like a punch in the stomach when Kurt heard them. They couldn't tell who said them in the crowded hallways, but it didn't matter. It was a depressing, stressful, frightful occurrence. Then Kurt saw something that he never thought he would. Karofsky was standing in the hallway and before anything else happened, the jock gave a small, but truly and honestly sympathetic smile. Kurt gaped at him, still securely in Blaine's arms. But before anything else could happen, they suddenly felt hands shoving them forcefully against the nearest lockers. Kurt closed his eye, but when he felt no direct impact with the metal he opened them to realize was that Blaine had angled them around so that he would hit the lockers full on, but Kurt could be spared the impact. He looked back at his boyfriend who was cringing in pain, and spotted the huge figure who was walking away. _Azimio…_ The black teenager turned back around and yelled, "UNHUMAN FAGS!"

Kurt was shocked, standing in stunned silence as the hulking football player walked away. He felt Blaine's arms go stiff around him and looking up at the boy to see him looking in a different direction. Following his gaze, he saw Karofsky walking towards them. Kurt stiffened, even though his stomach was churning. All the recent activity did not seem to go over very well with the babies. They seemed to know that something was happening to their daddy, and their reaction was not making him feel any better. His head was starting to buzz as Karofsky came up right in front of them, looking around nervously, as though talking to them would get him immediately lynched.

"You guys okay?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, and he looked up at Blaine whose mouth was set in a firm line. Besides being shaken up, humiliated, and now seemingly endangered, yeah, they were dandy. Karofsky smiled faintly before regaining his previous composure of nervous tension. He nodded at them. "Good. You need anything, just ask." And then he walked away.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, letting his head fall on the curly-haired boy's shoulder and sniffled. How did it ever get this bad? Blaine held him tightly as people bumped against them with no regards for the conditions of either of the boys. Kurt could only think of Blaine and the babies. "Blaine, let's just go home. I'll tell Finn what to get out of both of our lockers. I just need to be at home with you." He started tearing up and Blaine nodded his agreement before wrapping his arms tightly around his crying boyfriend and leading him out.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Back at the Hummel-Hudson residence, Kurt and Blaine immediately went up to Kurt's room. Kurt shot off a few rapid fire texts to Finn, before turning his phone off to just be with Blaine, because that was what he needed right then. They got on the plush bed and Blaine pulled him into a spooning position, cuddling the pregnant boy as close to him as possible as the tears started coming into Kurt's eyes again. The warmth and security of the arms around him helped, but he still couldn't help but feel helpless. "B-blaine…we're dead. They're going to kill us. I'm so afraid." Kurt's voice was whispered and hoarse, and when Blaine spoke, his was no better.

"I'm afraid too. I'm not going to lie. When that Azimio guy pushed us, I swear, if he wasn't bigger than me on all accounts, I would've beat the living hell out of him—"

"Blaine…While that would've been amazing if you actually could, I'm kind of glad you didn't try. There are two babies here that need their other father. But…thank you for protecting me." Kurt ducked his head.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Both boys snorted. "And it's my duty, Kurt. It could've hurt you, or worse. I was so afraid."

"For the babies, right? About a miscarriage?" Kurt's voice was hushed and he could feel Blaine tense as he nodded. It was too scary, almost, to voice the possibility out loud. Kurt didn't want to even think about it. He knew he had said he was not ready for twins, or children period, and that this pregnancy was taking every bit of strength, physically, emotionally, and mentally…but he just couldn't lose it now. Not after everyone knew, not after there had been so much stress and worry and problems. These babies were theirs, and if some dumbass like Azimio ever did anything to ruin this for them, Kurt was pretty sure that he would be compelled to kill. Kurt felt a surge of warmth as Blaine pulled the boy closer to him than Kurt thought was even possible. He knew Blaine felt the same way.

"Kurt…these kids are ours. I would do anything to protect them or you. I could never _not_ be protective; I couldn't stand by and let you get hurt. I couldn't let them shove you into a locker and not do something to stop it."

Kurt smiled an open mouth smile, turning around in the security around him to show the boy he loved his expression. Blaine erupted into a 1000 watt smile the minute he saw his boyfriend so happy. Kurt hummed as he felt rapid fire flutters in his stomach. Blaine looked at him questioningly as the pregnant boy closed his eyes for a moment, taking Blaine's hands and putting them on his stomach under his own.

"Blaine…the babies are moving, right where our hands are right now. I can _just_ feel it. Each one is just like a little flutter." Kurt smiled, opening his eyes to see an awed Blaine.

"God, I can't wait to feel them kick from the outside. To feel our little kids move." Kurt nearly giggled at the look on Blaine's face. The ex-warbler was almost both pouting and happy at the same time. But Kurt knew now how it felt to be _almost_ a _mother_. He could feel the proof that the babies were growing, that they were there and moving. Only him right now, he was the one who could feel it, no one else. It was like a secret, and it made him really feel that if he could keep these kids safe as long as they were in there.

"Blaine, not to make you jealous or anything, but it's an amazing feeling. It's so…gentle and subtle, like it will disappear any moment. Like a tune on a music box. It reminds me of how amazing life is and how amazing you are for giving me the chance to feel this way and have these babies, especially because I'm going through it with you. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine's hands gently rubbed in slow, soothing circles on Kurt's stomach. "No matter what, you're mine and I'll protect you."

"Please protect me, Blaine. Just hold me. I just need you, please just hold me." Kurt grasped onto Blaine. Blaine nodded, tightening his hold around the boy in his arms.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Later that day, when Burt and Carole came home to find most of the Glee Club in their living room looking pissed off, they were not thrilled to say the most. As they sat down and listened to what the teenagers told them, they ended up in a mood that was not much better than the kids.

"How the hell did this happen?" Burt looked seriously pissed, and his tone of voice did not succeed in hiding the emotion.

Everyone looked at each other, but they all shrugged. "We're not quite sure, Burt. Maybe Kurt and Blaine know, but…we just….want to do something for them." Finn looked around as everyone nodded.

"They're some of the best people we know." Rachel grinned. "They don't deserve to be treated like that, and we want them to know that we've got their backs."

Tina nodded. "We'll be here for them." Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded his agreement.

"With Mr. Schuester's help, we prepared this_ very_ quickly in the past 3 hours, just so we could perform this to them." Mercedes smiled and looked around at everyone who were all smiling.

"I've been through this. You just need someone to tell you they're there for you, and they're going to need it even more with their situation." Quinn nodded, her tone serious.

Burt looked at Carole, who was grinning at the groups' earnest expressions. She nodded. "We'll go get them."

Suddenly they heard Kurt's voice behind them. "Get who?" They took in his appearance. He was wrapped in Blaine's arms, both of their clothes were rumpled from sleep, carefully styled hair out of place, eyes red from crying. All at once, everyone noticed their state as a whole. They both had bags under their eyes, Kurt's stomach had grown a bit, they were both pale, and looked little and lost and scared. And Blaine was taller than Kurt. By an inch. When had everything changed?

Rachel stood up, brushing off her skirt. "You guys. We…Well, you guys are amazing. And everything that's happened today…you don't deserve it. At all."

Finn broke in. "We want you to know that we love you guys." He looked at everyone, the smiles genuine and sympathetic and directed towards Kurt and Blaine. Both boys felt like crying.

Puck cleared his throat. "We'll be here for you dudes. Anything you need, just ask."

Quinn stood up. "Kurt, I've been in your shoes. Trust me, I can help."

Mercedes went to grab them both by the hands and led them to sit down on the couch. "You boys are amazing, and you'll get through this, and we want you to know that we'll be with you every step of the way to help. You've got 11 people here who love you and are going to help you. So please don't worry. We want to sing you a little something. We just threw this together, we couldn't wait any longer. We just wanted to let you know." She nodded to Rachel who hit play on a portable CD player and a steady bass beat started immediately. Finn took the first verse, singing directly to the boys who looked utterly surprised.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
><em>_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
><em>_Just try your best, try everything you can.  
><em>_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

The girls took the chorus with the boys doing the slightly deeper octave repeats of words.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
><em>_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

Quinn and Tina sang the next verse, alternating every two lines. They came to sit by the boys, Tina putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders and Quinn giving Kurt a quick hug. He had started tearing up, blaming those damn hormones (what else could it be?) and he smiled.

_Hey, you know they're all the same.  
><em>_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
><em>_Live right now.  
><em>_Yeah, just be yourself.  
><em>_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

They performed the chorus as before, crowding around the boys and giving them hugs or reassuring pats on the back and arms before a couple of them sat down on either ends of the boys and started gently bumping them side to side to the beat of the song until the boys were laughing, enjoying the upbeat tempo of the song as they rocked to the rhythm.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
><em>_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
><em>_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
><em>_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

The song broke off into a guitar solo there and Puck played a wicked air guitar along to the track, much to everyone's amusement, and the club grouped around Kurt and Blaine, understanding that just _being_ there was enough. Burt and Carole were laughing and smiling at the group's enthusiasm. The song suddenly quieted down and Mercedes took Kurt's hand and sang the next two lines and everyone sang the finishing last two lines of the song in harmony.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
><em>_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
><em>_Just do your best, do everything you can.  
><em>_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

Kurt and Blaine joined with them quietly on the last chorus, enjoying the playful, loving atmosphere everyone was giving off. The girls all kissed them both on the cheek quickly and the boys patted them on the back. Everyone was kind of dancing by the end, whether sitting down or getting up and actually dancing.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
><em>_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
><em>_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
><em>_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

The song ended and everyone laughed. It had been fun, but it had been more than that. It had been something that they needed. Both Kurt and Blaine looked around. Kurt was crying and laughing at the same time, and he hugged Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and even Quinn as Blaine and everyone else looked on, before suddenly there was a group hug and everyone was being pulled in. Within the tight circle, Kurt and Blaine both said a simultaneous 'thank you'.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The club stayed for dinner, Burt and Carole ordering a lot of pizzas to feed all of them especially with the appetites of the boys in the group and Kurt's sudden craving for artichoke and cheese, and after that keeping the boys company and talking about the kids that were soon going to join their group. The topics ranged from nursery décor (mostly the girls and Kurt) to names (everyone) to how Kurt and Blaine admitted that they were afraid of becoming parents and scared that they would let their children down.

"I'm just not sure that I can be a good parent. I never even thought of having children." Kurt was wolfing down his seventh piece of pizza (to everyone's great astonishment. They stared at him as he just kept eating without even stopping to breathe). Everyone turned to look at Blaine, who had his arm around Kurt, and he shrugged.

"I knew I wanted children someday, especially with Kurt, but…this is sooner than I thought it would be and I always thought it would be adoption. But I'm not complaining. I guess I'm just worried about being a good parent too. I'm not exactly the most fit to be a parent yet, I think." He frowned briefly before looking at Kurt who was still munching on his slice of pizza and smiled at the pregnant boy.

Everyone nodded at the remarks. Burt (who, with Carole, had been hanging out near the kids and listening to their conversation, remarking now and then) spoke up. "I was terrified when I learned that I was going to be a father. Now, Kurt's mother and I were already married and not in high school, so I can only imagine how scary it must be for Kurt and Blaine, but honestly…I think the best you can do is just raise them and teach them the ethics that you think are important. They're going to be their own person, so you can't really change that, but you can try to teach them wrong from right." Carole nodded in agreement, and Quinn smiled.

"I didn't keep Beth, and I regret that. I was terrified of being a parent at my age so I just…let go of the problem and hoped she'd have a good life, and because of that…I have complete respect for you two. You're doing what I couldn't, with even harder circumstances, and having two children. I think your kids are going to be lucky because they'll have you two as fathers, and they'll not only be loved and raised well, they're probably going to be the only kids I now that will be able to name all of Broadway's greatest stars and every current designer by the time they're two." Everyone laughed, and Kurt blushed.

"That's one, honey. They'll know their designers and stars before they know their own names." Kurt raised his eyebrow and Blaine bit back a laugh as everyone else chuckled. With that remark, Kurt finally put down the pizza slice he was working on and just snuggled up against Blaine, putting his hand on his stomach and closing his eyes briefly.

"Besides," Finn cut in, a proud look on his face, "They'll have me as an uncle."

Everybody else in the room chuckle-snorted. Finn looked around with a hurt look on his face. "What?"

Blaine smiled. "Nothing. It's just that….our babies will have two uncles."

"Dude, they'll have a lot more than that with all the guys in the club." Puck spoke through a mouthful of pizza.

"That's true. But then they'll have Cooper." Kurt's voice was lethargic with sleepiness.

"…Who's Cooper?"

"He's my older brother." Blaine smiled.

Finn looked at him. "I didn't know you had an older brother."

Rachel coughed. "Um, I don't think anyone but Kurt did. Did you even know, Burt and Carole?"

Both of the parents nodded their heads and everyone turned to Blaine. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, I don't know. It just never came up. I don't seem him very often. He's studying medicine at John Hopkins on a full grant. He's seven years older than me."

"Whoa, whoa, John Hopkins? Seven years apart?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Only Kurt was calm, his head still on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yep, John Hopkins. And yes, we're seven years apart. It's not a big deal. Anyway, he's like the perfect son. He got straight A's in school —"

"Which Blaine gets too." Kurt smiled up at him and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I do. But he wanted to study medicine and become a doctor. I want to study music and the performing arts. It's not like my parents aren't supportive, they just don't think it's very practical. Plus, he's straight. And he didn't get someone pregnant in high school. With twins. And he didn't get kicked out because he pissed off our dad. But he doesn't act like he's the perfect son either. He's really cool and I love spending time with him when I can. He watches my back with dad, and he accepts me and just loves Kurt. Coop's a really great brother, and I feel like a horrible one for not telling him he's going to be an uncle, or really anything that's been going on." Blaine was absently playing with a lock of Kurt's hair that had come out of the careful style.

Kurt mewled at the touch before looking up at the boy he loved. "Hey, it will be okay. He'll understand."

"I just don't feel I should tell him over the phone. On the other hand, I don't want him to come home and see the babies and find out that way."

Kurt chuckle-snorted. "I think he'll be back before that. Didn't you say he was coming back for a few weeks soon because of something?"

"Well, he's coming to Ohio State to work with a professor here that's apparently really good. Apparently Hopkins' been trying to get their hands on him, but OSU was his alma mater so he's staying there. Coop will be working with him for about a month, I think. Anyway, he's going to come home for a little bit."

"So we can tell him then."

"But by then you'll be two months along."

"…Do you really think it will matter?"

"…No…"

"Then it's settled. We tell him then." He buried his head on Blaine's shoulder yet again and yawned as the rest of the group started asking questions about the mysterious Cooper. After a few minutes he started nodding off.

"You sleepy, honey?" Blaine's voice was gentle and he stroked Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso. His boyfriend just smiled and kissed him on the forehead before turning to the group.

"I'd better help him to bed. He needs to rest; it's been a long day." Everyone nodded and Blaine stood up, bringing the pregnant boy with him and guiding him upstairs before helping him change and get into bed. Kissing the boy on the forehead again, he promised he'd be back soon. He went to join the rest of the group, who were talking.

When he sat down, he got a question he didn't expect. Santana turned to him, smiled devilishly, and then asked out right, "Blaine, are you going to propose to Kurt?"

Blaine nearly choked on the sip of root beer he was taking. "Uh…."

"Is that a no?"

"What? No!"

"So it _is_ a no?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, _yes_ I plan on proposing, I just don't know when. Why are you asking suddenly?"

"I was just wondering. Him being knocked up and all…we just kind of expect it. But I guess we were wrong."

Blaine stared at everyone a minute, trying to make his brain work and it finally connected. "_WAIT_ – are you saying I won't make a commitment to Kurt? That I'll leave him? Even though he's pregnant?"

Everyone looked anxious, but no one said a word. Blaine scoffed. "Give me a little credit, here. I might be scared of being a father but there is no, I repeat, _no_ way that I could ever leave him. I love Kurt. He's my life. Just because I haven't figured out when exactly to propose doesn't mean that I don't want to. I just want it to be perfect. I don't want it to seem that I'm only asking him because I knocked him up; like that's the only reason. Have you thought about how that might affect him, if he thought that? I love him with all my body and soul, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and the fact that you doubt that hurts me more than you might think it does."

The others in the room now looked guilty. Quinn spoke up. "We're sorry Blaine. We didn't mean to make it seem like that…we just love both you and Kurt, we just want to make sure neither one of you gets hurt."

The curly-haired boy looked at her a second before nodding. "Maybe I overreacted. It's just…after everything with my father…I get a little defensive when someone attacks my relationship with Kurt. I think I'm going to go join him in bed. I told him I'd be right back and I'm kind of tired. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for coming. I'll see you in the morning, Burt, Carole, Finn." He smiled at them briefly before leaving to make his way to bed.

As he walked up the stairs, got changed, and into bed, the recent conversation bugged him. He knew he wanted to propose. He honestly, really did. But now…it would seem less than it was. It would seem like he was just doing it because he got Kurt pregnant and it was the honorable thing to do. How could he make it seem like, yes, that was part of it, but it was mainly because he loved Kurt and couldn't live without him. And even more, would Kurt say yes? He knew the caramel-haired boy was a not big fan of early marriage, and they'd have to leave the state to do it legally. Maybe it would be different if it was them; if Blaine made it a point of how much he wanted this. What if Kurt really did want it? If he didn't ask, it would hurt Kurt more than it would hurt Blaine. On the same hand, Kurt could not even be thinking about it though. Right now, the babies were the biggest thing on his mind, it seemed. Maybe marriage really could wait. It would only stress them out more, the way things were going. Or it could give Kurt something to take his mind off the babies and stuff going on at school; a distraction. Honestly, Blaine had considered all possibilities but the more he did, the more his head hurt.

Or maybe Blaine was just stressing too much. Kurt loved him. That was enough for right now. Marriage was in their plans. Maybe soon, maybe not; but it was. That's all that mattered. Maybe it would give them more security with their new family and college plans, and Blaine was not discounting the idea all together. He just knew right than that he needed to be there for Kurt, and stressing about proposing would not help them anymore. It was something that could take a back seat in his mind for a while, and it was something that was going to have to.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had for a while. That is until the usual routine of having to vomit sent him to the bathroom. Blaine joined him as usual to stay where they would be for most of that morning and afternoon, holding his hand and being there for him, but Kurt was feeling so sick he could appreciate the security his boyfriend gave him.

"God, when is this going to stop?" The pregnant boy put his hand on his stomach, rubbing slowly.

"Mm, I've been reading up lately and apparently morning sickness stops around the 2nd or 3rd month…but…" Blaine trailed off as he looked at the boy next to him.

"But what? What's the 'but'?" Kurt looked panic stricken.

"With your condition it might be a little different. I guess we'll have to talk to the doctor." He shrugged and Kurt groaned.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate this, I hate this feeling, I hate vomiting my guts out all morning and afternoon and day, and I hate it! It absolutely sucks!" He pouted and glared at Blaine.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, it's all your fault. You'd better be sorry." He stuck his tongue out at Blaine who resisted a smile.

"And I see that the hormones are kicking in?"

"What? How dare you suggest that?" The incredulous tone of his voice made it hard for Blaine to not laugh. "Why are laughing at me? Blaine, you're so mean. I hate you." He started tearing up, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him to his chest.

Trying not to laugh he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"But you're still doing it…" Kurt sniffled and the hazel-eyed boy put on the most serious face he could manage and pushed Kurt back gently so he could see it.

"See? I'm not laughing. Now I'm very sorry that I laughed at you. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess…" Blaine smiled and brought him back to his chest, where Kurt snuggled before noticing that the door had been opened and Finn was looking questioningly at them. _'Hormones'_, Blaine mouthed. Finn nodded.

"Finn, do you want something?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked up to where his step-brother was standing.

"Uh…yeah…I was on facebook…and, well, you might not like what I saw on your wall, Kurt….You too, Blaine."

Kurt buried his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my god…already? Why? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Yeah…so…I guess I'll go." Finn shut the door and the two were left in silence.

Kurt started tearing up again. "Why can't they just leave us alone, Blaine? Don't they have other things to do besides terrorizing us?"

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay. You know? We might just have to narrow down our friends right now, okay? On facebook and in real life. We need to know who will be here for us. It will be okay." `

Kurt pulled away from Blaine. He wiped his eyes hastily. "No, no it's not. God, Blaine, don't you realize? It's not okay. They're going to be all over us. You don't understand! You don't get it! I've been here before. They write on your facebook, on tumblr, on twitter. They send you anonymous texts and phone calls. They say things to your face. They say things behind your back. They push you into lockers, they push you into the ground, they beat you up, they slushie you. They don't care if you're hurt, they don't care if you're miserable, they don't care if you're pregnant, or sick or anything. They don't care if they're driving you to suicide. They don't even care if you _try_ to commit suicide! They're the ones that say 'try, try, again'! They're the ones who think the world's better off if you succeed, and they don't mind telling you that! I'm so sick and tired of the whole, _'everything gets better'_! I don't want to hear it anymore! I just want it _to_ **get better**! I'm so freaking tired of waiting, and waiting, and waiting! I just want it to be okay! To be okay to be gay and to have a boyfriend and to have a glimmer of happiness in my life because whenever I seem to get that, something comes along and makes it harder than it ever needs to be! To the point where I don't even want it anymore! Blaine, at this point, I hate to crush your spirit and your optimism, but it won't be okay! Not right away anyway!"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend shocked. He was almost speechless. He didn't care if this was mostly hormones, this was totally unwarranted. "You don't think I know what it's like? Seriously, Kurt? God, I thought you knew me. Have you totally forgotten that I got beat up when I was 14? To the point where I had to go to the hospital? That wasn't the only thing that pushed me to Dalton. I got bullied too, you know. I thought that was something that was the same between us. I thought we understood what each other went through. I guess I was wrong. You think your life was so hard? Try having parents that don't understand you, let alone act like they accept you! At least your dad was supportive! Mine called me a fag! Mine only _acted_ like he cared when I got beat up, when I was getting bullied. Only getting beat up to the point where I had to go to the E.R. jolted him enough to realize maybe something was wrong that prompted a transfer! When you have to go through bullying both at school _and_ home, then you can talk to me! I thought you understood Kurt. I thought you really did! I guess you don't discover how bitchy and haughty someone is until you have kids with them." Blaine stood up and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Wait, Blaine, where're you going?" Kurt was starting to cry, and he made to grab for Blaine, but the curly-haired boy dodged the grip.

"I don't know Kurt, but I'm leaving. I just need to get away." Blaine opened the door and stepped out.

Kurt grabbed his pants leg. "Blaine, you said you wouldn't leave. You said you would be here for me. I need you!" He was openly crying.

"No Kurt, I think you can handle this on your own. As you said, obviously I don't get it!" He shook Kurt's hand off and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Blaine, wait, please! Blaine, I didn't mean—" Kurt tried to get his attention, but Blaine had already slammed the door. Kurt sat on the floor in shock, staring at the bathroom door. He could hear the footsteps down the stairs and the front door being slammed. He sat there for a moment, still in shock, but he curled up on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and crying. The one thing that he needed had just walked out the door. He had said that he was never going to leave him, that he was going to be there for him and he had just walked out in front of him. It was even more horrible than being called anything, than any slushie being thrown in your face, then being pushed up against any locker. It broke his heart.

He heard the door opening and looked up hopefully. But when he looked up, it wasn't Blaine there, it was Finn. The tall teen stood there quietly. "Kurt…where is Blaine going?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, tears still streaming down his face. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Bullying, cyber and situational, singing, pizza, big brothers, proposals, and fights, and a nice Karofksy! Ooooh, I wonder what will happen next?

**Kurt:** … *pouts* Why? I thought you loved us!

**Blaine:** Kurt, Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I love you, I love you so much!

**Me:** I know…it's sad, isn't it. *cries* I know, some of you are probably angry, worried, bitter anything. I hope nobody stops reading because of this chapter, because I tell you, it's not permanent! It will be resolved next chapter! I swear! It's an important plot point, I swear! There's so much happening next chapter that this was necessary, but I'm serious! I hate making Blaine act like this but, and I know it seems permanent, but SERIOUSLY – IT WILL BE RESOLVED NEXT CHAPTER AND FROM THEN ON THERE WILL PROBABLY NOT BE ANYMORE FIGHTS OR STORMING OUT! I SWEAR!

**Kurt:***death glare* Unless you're in an evil mood.

**Me:** Yeah, that's probably true...Or unless it's necessary to the plot. You know. ;)

**Blaine:** *cries*

**Me:** You know, I hope everyone reading this knows there will be a little angst here and there. I don't necessarily like torturing them, in fact I prefer fluff —

**Kurt**: Than why don't you keep it that way? We all prefer that!

**Me:** It's not realistic. There's going to be fights and drama, as much as I want to believe you two are perfect, it's just not realistic in this situation. Also, I had a question about the whole 'where does this story fit in reference to the show' thing. In case anyone else is wondering, here you go: Basically, just make Kurt a year younger so he's the same age as Blaine, and have everything up until I Am Unicorn happen. Besides that, Karofsky is nice to Kurt and Blaine, but I honestly think that happened around Prom Queen in season 2, and there might be some reference to other season 3 occurings, but not many. And besides that, the AU part is the same age thing, the Mpreg and so on. And yes, I did add Cooper, but that's just because I already love him so freaking much! So yeah, there's your answer! :)8

**Santana:** You made me a bitch.

**Me:** You kind of are a bitch.

**Santana:** That's true.

**Kurt:** Blainey, why did you leave?

**Blaine:** I didn't want to! She forced me!

**Me:** Oh pffft, you guys will be all patched up next chapter. Don't even start with me! Anyway, dear readers, I hope you don't hate me for the angst and making Blaine a little bit of a jerk (although in my mind, Kurt was a little hormonal and gave as good as he got) and you'll hang on to the next chapter, because I PROMISE – something big will happen next chapter that will play into the fight and it will be worth it and they will make up! Review and let me know what you thought! I just got to say I love all kind words, whether they're anonymous or you're signed in, or anything. They really inspire me and I want to work to make sure that you love this, and you definitely keep me going, and I definitely appreciate you being so patient with my hectic school schedule, sickness, and anything going on in my life that inhibits my progress in writing, despite the ideas that run through my head constantly. I hope you'll excuse any mistakes here, I'm so tired right now, and I honestly appreciate all of you. Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee, any of the characters on Glee, any actors on Glee, or any songs sung on Glee that I mention below. (If I did…Mpreg would totally be canon and possible and all that jazz). I also do not own For the First Time by the Script, Come Home as sung by OneRepublic, or Safe and Sound as sung by Taylor Swift (although I love them all and they heavily inspired me).

**Me:** ARGH! Besides writing this fanfic, my past couple days have sucked! ALFKDJH! I haven't felt very well, and have been confined to my bed. :'( And I tried to write this as fast as I could, but I had so many ideas and oddly enough it's actually the longest chapter I've written for this story clocking in, including the A/N, 10,176 words! INSANE, right? But I wanted to get it done for you guys, because I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long and I felt sorry for my long updating gaps, and I love you guys so… :)8 So, I must say that this is a really complicated chapter in trying to convey the character's emotions….

**Canadian-cutie-23:** I'm sure it's okay!

**Kurt:** …

**Blaine:** ….

**Kurt/Blaine:** Who's this?

**Me:** Heehee, Kurtsies and Blainers, meet Marie-Ève! Marie, meet Kurt and Blaine! :D

**Canadian-cutie-23:** Heya!

**Kurt:** Oh my god….

**Blaine:** It's another fangirl! How many do you know?

**Me:** A LOT! So anyway, I have…*cough, cough* Klaine's archenemy, Sebastard *cough, cough* and yes, I know his name is Sebastian (which really I watch Black Butler and I do not think that the Sebastian in that and the Sebastian below deserve to share the same name). Anyway, he's in this chapter but since this is an AU story when it comes to playing along with the timeline in the story, he's an OOC version. Not because of how he acts though, just how he's introduced. And I might've…exaggerated…his horribleness a little….*hides* SO WARNING! If you do not like Sebastian at all, you might be angered by that section but SERIOUSLY _I_ was angered by it and I wrote it. Don't worry though, everything is resolved in this lovely chapter! :D

**Blaine:** ….That was a lot….I'm scared. Scared.

**Canadian-cutie-23:** You want a hug? :)

**Kurt:** …*ahem*

**Canadian-cutie-23:** Oops, sorry. :\

**Kurt:** Do we make up in this story? *clings to Blaine*

**Me:** Yep! I promised everyone you would, so yes, you do. :D

**Blaine/Kurt/Canadian-cutie-23:** ! :D

**Me: **:D So on that happy note, let's get on with this long long chapter!

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine walked out the door, he regretted it. What the hell was he doing? He knew that he should go back in immediately, get down on his hands and knees and beg because, god damn it, he has just done what he said he wouldn't ever do. But how could he resolve this?<p>

Honest to God though, what Kurt had said about Blaine not understanding, it was like a slap across the face to Blaine. He had always thought that one reason their relationship worked so well was because they understood what the other one had been through, and then being told outright that he didn't get it? Maybe he was being stupid and putting pride over the matter of fact, which happened to be that his pregnant boyfriend needed him and had just hormonally snapped at him and probably didn't mean what he had said, but he felt hurt at the moment and he knew that if he went back in now and tried to explain how he was feeling then he might say something that would come out wrong.

Running a hand through his hair, not caring about messing up the gel, he decided that maybe giving each other a little time to cool off would be a good idea before they tried to work through this. Blaine let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his eyes. He had never felt so stressed out. Feeling through his pocket for his car keys, he went over to where his car had been left by his mother. Getting in, but not really knowing where he was going, he started driving and turned on the radio to fill the empty silence.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
><em>_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,  
><em>_And we don't know how,  
><em>_How we got into this mad situation,  
><em>_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
><em>_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
><em>_And we don't know how,  
><em>_How we got into this mess  
><em>_Is it god's test?  
><em>_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by  
><em>_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
><em>_Sit talking up all night,  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while  
><em>_A while, yeah  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
><em>_Even after all these years,  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_She's in line at the DOLE  
><em>_With her head held high (high)  
><em>_While I just lost my job but  
><em>_Didn't lose my pride  
><em>

_But we both know how,  
><em>_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
><em>_When you pick yourself up,  
><em>_You get kicked to the dirt,  
><em>

_Trying to make it work but,  
><em>_Man these times are hard,_

_But we're gonna start by,  
><em>_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
><em>_Sit talking up all night,_

_Doing things we haven't for a while,  
><em>_A while yeah,  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
><em>_Even after all these years,  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.  
><em>_Yeah..._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
><em>_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while,  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
><em>_Even after all these years,  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time_

_ooooo..., yeah for the first time  
><em>_(ooooo...), oh for the first time,_

_Yeah for the first time,  
><em>_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...  
><em>_For the first time)  
><em>_Oh these times are hard,  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

By the end of the song, Blaine had pulled over at the side of the road, and had his head against the steering wheel. God, of course this song would start playing. This is basically their song right now. Minus the whole unemployment thing…but that doesn't matter. What mattered was that Blaine was currently sitting on the side of the road, after walking out on his pregnant boyfriend without making it clear that he was coming back after a huge fight, unsure of how to patch things up with him, and about to start crying. In a split second decision, he pulled his phone out and went onto youtube. Copying the link to the music video for the song that had just been playing, he went onto messages and found Kurt. He was the last person he had texted, and it had ended in a heart.

Trying not to think about that, he pasted the link into a message and sent it. Immediately after he sent one that read:

'_Don't give up on me, baby.  
><em>_I'm sorry. – B'_

Maybe that wasn't the full apology needed, but it would hopefully open the gates to communication. He looked at the clock. _5:00_. He needed a coffee (although honestly he would've preferred a beer, but he didn't go there after some of the experiences he had had before with drinking that made him want to bang his head into a wall), and he knew the Lima Bean didn't close until late so he started to head there.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Kurt stared up at Finn, who looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? Why didn't Blaine tell you?"

"No, Finn. He just left. We-we got into a fight." Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest, wiping his eyes. "I was hormonal, and I said something that I shouldn't have, and he got upset and now he's gone."

"Well, when is he coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Kurt…_is_ he coming back?"

Kurt didn't respond. He just continued staring at the same spot on the floor that he had been for the past couple minutes.

"Kurt, is he coming back?"

"…I don't know."

Finn looked at him dumbstruck for a moment. "What? What an asshole!"

"No, he's not!" Kurt yelled and Finn looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry. I know he walked out, and I know that I don't know if he's coming back, but I can't think of him like that! I love him, and I have to believe he'll come back! I can't do this alone, Finn! I just can't go through this pregnancy without him!"

"You wouldn't be alone. You'd have the club, mom and Burt, me." Finn came over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. The pregnant boy shrugged it off.

"I need Blaine, Finn! No offense to any of you, but I need him! I love him and he's the father of these babies. They need him too!" Kurt stood up and started trying to push past Finn who blocked him.

"I don't want to be pessimistic, Kurt, but…what if he doesn't come back?" Kurt stood there for a moment, looking up at Finn, a hard look on his face. They stood there silently for a moment before Kurt spoke.

"I can't afford to think like that, Finn, nor do I want to. He's coming back. I just know it." He pushed past Finn and hurried to his room. He started tearing apart the place like a mad man before running down the stairs and searching around their kitchen and then their living room, tearing the house apart.

Finn had followed him downstairs and stood watching him. "What are you looking for, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him, tears coming into his eyes. "My phone. I need my phone. I can't find it!"

"Why is your phone so important?" Finn's eyebrows knitted together.

"What if Blaine texts me, or calls me? I'd miss it, and I wouldn't know if something happened to him or if he…is coming…back. I need it." He continued tearing apart the couch desperately. "I need my phone. I need to know if he tries to contact me. I need to know." He started sobbing and couldn't stop. Finn came over to him and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I need Blaine, Finn. I need him."

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay. I'm sure he'll come back, Kurt. It'll be okay." Kurt sobbed into Finn's chest. Over Kurt's head, he saw Burt and Carole walk into the living room, looking blankly at the step-brothers. He shook his head and frowned as Burt and Carole looked at them confused. "We'll find Blaine, and he'll come back and it will be okay."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Blaine sat looking out of the window, drinking the third cup of his regular medium drip. He was seated at a bar seat in front of the window in the Lima Bean, in a high chair that is used for seating at the bar tables. He looked down to where his phone was sitting on the table top next to where his cup was. Nothing. From Kurt anyway. He had gotten texts from Jeff, Wes, Mike, even one very angry one from Finn, but nothing from Kurt and he was not responding to any. He just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He heard the scrape of the chair next to him and glanced up briefly to see a boy about his age sitting down right next to him. Ignoring the new person besides him, he turned his attention back to his phone screen. His wallpaper was a picture of him with his arm around a smiling and blushing Kurt, kissing him on the cheek, surrounded by the New Directions and some of the Warblers. It had been taken on a trip during the summer to Dayton, known as the 'New Directions and Warblers Sing-a-long Summer Extravaganza That No One Talks to Their Parents About'. He felt tears coming to his eyes. They looked so happy, everyone around them faking either nausea at the display, or cooing at them about how cute they were, with Jeff and David making 'Oh thank God, Finally!" expressions. If he remembered correctly, Jeff's cousin had taken the picture, and he remembered her being…weirdly ecstatic about their kiss…. It was one out of seemingly thousands pictures they had taken that week. That was just after they had had sex for the first time, and they had been brought so much closer. Being that intimate personally somehow made them more comfortable being intimate publicly, like holding hands in public and even kissing. That was before any of this had happened. They had just been virgins, with complete trust in each other and with a plan for their future together. They hadn't used protection, then or anytime. They hadn't known. It was just something natural to them, something that brought them together. How something that made them feel really close was causing something that had torn them apart _now _was something that made his head hurt.

He wouldn't ever trade his relationship with Kurt or their unborn kids for anything, but damn, this was harder than anything he thought. He had been mainly worried about being a father, and his relationship with _his_ father, and how everyone else was treating Kurt. He had never actually worried about how this would affect his relationship_ with_ Kurt; he had just known he needed to protect him. Now he realized that of course there were going to be fights. There wasn't ever going to be a perfect relationship and road with no problems for them. But it just scared him to think that maybe something like this would happen that he couldn't fix. It was scaring him that Kurt wasn't answering his text _now._ He could feel a few tears streaming down his face, and he wiped them away discreetly. He jumped when he heard an unfamiliar voice from next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up to see the teenager next to him smiling at him with concern. The first thing that hit Blaine was that he strangely seemed like a weasel. Blaine stared for a moment.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good. It's sad to see such a good looking guy cry. I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine gaped at him for a moment. Okay, he was being hit on by some random guy in a coffee shop. Not something he imagined happening at that moment. "Oh, uh, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. You want to tell me why you're crying?"

"Um, I don't know…you're kind of..."

"No, I get it. I'm a stranger. It's okay. I was just worried. It's not every day I sit down next to a beautiful boy who's crying."

"Yeah, uh, well, I'm going to use the restroom. Could you maybe watch my stuff?" Blaine got up, pocketing his phone but Sebastian stopped him before it was all the way hidden.

"That's a nice picture. Who is that that you have your arm around?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my boyfriend, Kurt. I really have to use the restroom, so…" Blaine pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll make sure nobody touches your stuff." Sebastian smiled again and Blaine resisted the urge to shudder. Something about this boy rubbed him the wrong way. There was something…slimy about him. Blaine headed off, hesitant about leaving his possessions under the boy's watch.

When he returned though, everything was how he had left it. He sat down again, taking a sip of his coffee, hoping he wouldn't have to make conversation again.

"So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" Sebastian smiled at him, the conversation seemingly innocent enough.

"A little less than a year. It's just been wonderful. He's perfect – witty, intelligent, a great singer and performer, has a great fashion sense, is extremely loyal to a fault almost, kind, sweet, caring, not to mention absolutely beautiful. I love him and I love being with him. I honestly never thought I would ever meet someone like that in Ohio. Now I realize that I'll never meet anyone like him anywhere else though because he's absolutely one of a kind." Hey, if he had to talk about this to someone who obviously was flirting with him, he was going to point out everything he loved about Kurt.

Sebastian's smile seemed a little bitter maybe. He looked around. "Is he coming to meet you? I wouldn't want to make him jealous right now."

"No, we, uh…we've had a little bit of a rough patch right now —"

"Oh, that's too bad." Yet, Sebastian's smile didn't fade.

"Yeah. We just had a fight. But we're working through it and I think we're going to be okay. We just needed a little time alone..." Blaine nodded decidedly.

"Well, it's good that you're working through it." Sebastian stared intently at Blaine, who squirmed uncomfortably a little.

"Uh, yeah. It's getting kind of late and I really need to head home. Kurt is waiting for me and we just really need to talk." Blaine stood up and shrugged his jacket on.

"You guys…live together?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, also putting on a jacket.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I live at his house with his family. I share a room with him, actually."

"But why?"

"Um, well, my dad kicked me out of my house a little bit ago. It doesn't really matter though. I've always felt more at home with Kurt and his family than with mine. Uh…are you leaving too?" Blaine drank the rest of his coffee and threw away the cup. Sebastian nodded at him, flashing at smile at him.

"I'll accompany you out."

"Oh, uh, okay then." Blaine tried to smile back, but still, something about this boy nagged at the back of his mind.

They both walked out, Sebastian asking questions now and then and Blaine trying to answer without revealing too much to someone that was almost a complete stranger. Soon, Blaine was unlocking the door to his car. Sebastian stood next to him, and Blaine turned around to face him before getting in. His car was in a secluded area of the parking lot where it was almost completely dark, the wind rustling the leaves of the tree that was shading them with more darkness.

"Well, Sebastian, it was nice meeting to you. Maybe I'll see you again." Blaine forced a smile, waving a little but before he could turn around Sebastian grabbed his arm forcefully. Blaine looked at him, his expression wavering. "Uh…What are you doing?"

Sebastian closed the space between their faces. "Oh, Blaine, don't be so naïve. Come on, I can help with a little…stress relief." Sebastian's free hand was traveling to _very_ inappropriate places on his body.

"Sebastian, get away from me. I have a boyfriend, and I'm not going to cheat on him." Blaine tried to push Sebastian away but Sebastian closed in on him again.

"Hey, it's okay. He doesn't need to know. It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian tried kissing him, but Blaine thrashed and instead his lips hit Blaine's neck where they planted a wet kiss. He was vaguely aware of a car parking suddenly nearby.

"It _does_ bother me. I love Kurt, and I would never cheat on him, no matter how bad things got. Now get away from me." Blaine tried pushing Sebastian again and when Sebastian just pushed him back harder against the car, Blaine pulled back his fist. He was about to slam it into Sebastian's face when he felt someone pull the other boy back suddenly and hit Sebastian square in the eye. Hard. Sebastian cursed at the man who had just hit him before hurrying away.

"Keep your fuckin' hands off my son." Robert Anderson shook his hand slightly and looked up at his son who was standing there shell-shocked. "Well, Blaine, you just going to stand there?"

"D-d-dad? What the hell are you doing here?" The curly-haired boy looked at him dumbly.

"I should be asking you that. Why the hell aren't you with Kurt?" His dad raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine avoided eye contact with his dad. Robert looked at him, noticing the lack of direct eye contact. He sighed. "Son, how about I take you to the Hummel's? You can come back and get your car in the morning with Kurt."

"It's okay, father. I can drive myself home." Blaine shook his keys.

"Blaine, come on, I want to talk to you." Robert looked honestly at Blaine, who stared at his father warily for a moment.

"Okay."

He walked over to his dad's car which was still running and let himself in, slipping into the passenger seat and buckling up. Robert followed suit, buckling up in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the Hummel-Hudson's house. They rode in awkward silence, Blaine staring out the window at the now dark sky. It was already 8:15. He had been in the Lima Bean for 3 hours and 15 minutes. He had been away from Kurt for 3 hours and 15 minutes.

"Blaine…What happened between you and Kurt?" The older man didn't look at Blaine, but kept his eyes on the road.

Blaine sighed. "Why do you want to know? What do you care about what happens to us? I don't think you would care if we had a fight and I walked out without saying a word and we haven't talked yet and I want to freaking shoot myself for how stupid I was. In fact, I assumed you'd be thrilled if we just didn't make up."

"Damn it, Blaine. Why do you feel like you have to turn me into the bad guy here? I might not be entirely happy with what's happening, but I care because you can't just walk out when he's fucking pregnant. You know what that does to him? You know what his parents and step-brother must think of you?"

"Will you stop telling me how to run my life, dad? You don't know what happened, okay?"

"I'm not trying to control you, Blaine! Just think rationally about this! Let me guess: you'd said you would never leave him, you probably even made a speech about being there for him forever, and you know what that does to him? He trusts you even more than he did before. He leans on you. He gives his heart to you, because he needs to. He needs someone that he knows can understand and help him and protect him. Then you let one fight make you walk out on him without even hinting that you'd even be back. It shatters him, Blaine. It shatters his trust in you. And even if you guys make up, it takes a while for him to recover that complete trust in you that he had. And he's not the only one who goes through this. His parents see him going through this and they don't trust you to be able to be with him and make him happy."

Blaine looked at him. "Okay, I admit it, it wasn't completely wise. In fact, it was just stupid, okay? And I feel like an asshole, and that's all I've been worried about. Apologizing to Kurt and trying to make him forgive me! Seriously! I know this isn't the most brilliant thing in the world that I've done and I want to make it better, so can we please not dwell any more on it? I appreciate you telling me what I did wrong. But, you don't understand. And that's what he said to me. He hurt me. He told me I didn't understand the bullying he went through, when he knows that I went through hell too. He knocked down a pillar of our relationship with just those three words: you don't understand. Yeah, I was angry and hurt, and yes, I did something stupid and I'm trying to fix it, but Dad, he hurt me deeply. I had never felt that hurt before. Never. So excuse me for doing something stupid out of the need for cooling off."

Robert sighed. "You've always been like this. You leap before you look, and act purely on instinct. Eventually you're going to need to grow up, Blaine, and act like you have a brain around the people you care about."

Blaine rolled his eyes, his voice laden with sarcasm. "Gee, Dad, I wonder where I get that from. But thanks for your advice. Maybe I should go to the Emerald City and ask the Wizard for a brain. Should I get you a heart while I'm at it?"

Robert didn't respond. He just kept his eyes on the road and kept driving. After another long, uncomfortable silence, they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence. Blaine got out of the car and walked up to the door followed by his father. He let himself in and walked in to find himself seeing his pregnant and obviously very distraught boyfriend sitting on the couch, crying, refusing to eat something. The hazel-eyes boy's heart broke. He had made Kurt feel this way. He had hurt him that much. Not only that, but Kurt really needed to eat something, especially because he not only needed the nutrients but the babies growing in his stomach needed them even more. He walked a little further into the room and Kurt looked up to see him standing there. Blaine had barely a moment to brace himself before Kurt was throwing himself at his boyfriend. The (now) taller boy wrapped his arms around his pregnant love and brought him closer than he thought possible. Kurt sobbed against Blaine.

"God, Blaine, I thought I had lost you. It was all my fault. I thought I would never see you again. God, I'm so sorry."

Blaine rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, whispering back: "It's okay. I'm here, and I'm never leaving like that again; I swear. It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Kurt looked up at him, whimpering lightly. Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears, smiling lightly, the corners of his mouth barely upturned. "Can we please go upstairs, Blaine?"

"You need to eat something, Kurt. The babies need it too." Carole held out a plate with a sandwich and crackers and fruit on it. Something small but substantial compared to Kurt's recent diet; obviously the boy had turned down the actual dinner. Blaine took it, giving a thankful nod, before leading Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Robert left while Blaine was upstairs with Kurt. Honestly, when Kurt and Blaine were alone, even though both of them were desperate to patch things up and just talk about it…neither of them knew where to start. They sat on Kurt's bed, similar to how they had when Kurt had first told Blaine that they were going to be fathers, but they weren't holding hands and Blaine was encouraging Kurt to eat. Kurt obviously seemed more at ease now that Blaine had returned, but he was still nibbling at his food. They talked a little, and were just breaching the subject when Kurt nearly choked on his sandwich and Blaine patted him on his back for a while until Kurt was no longer spluttering. Blaine was already hopping up to get a glass of water, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, I'm okay, please just stay." The other teenager was staring pleadingly at him. Blaine knew this was something more than just going to get water for the boy. Kurt was just afraid of watching him leave again.

"Kurt," The curly-haired boy cupped Kurt's cheek. "I'll be back. In less than five minutes. I'm going to get water for you. It will be okay." He sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry that I ever left you. I never wanted to hurt you and I hope you'll just forgive me. I'm never going to leave you. Not like that again. Please trust me Kurt. Please." His lips grazed Kurt's cheek, and the pregnant boy's breath hitched.

"…I trust you. I honestly do, Blaine." Kurt looked at him deeply. "I never lost that trust in you. I know you won't leave me."

"Then I'm going to get your glass of water, and I'll be right, back and we'll talk. I think we really need to just be outright and trust in each other. We'll be okay. I'll be right back."

The caramel-haired boy murmured, "Okay…"

Blaine kissed him gently on the forehead, linking the hands together for as long as he could. When he walked down into the kitchen, he noticed that his father had left. Once again, not saying goodbye or talking like he said he wanted too. Whatever. Screw him. Blaine had a pregnant boyfriend that he needed to apologize to.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Up in his room Kurt leaned over to fix a pillow at the head of his bed, gasping when he noticed that his phone was tucked under the pillow. _So that's where it got to…_.

He took the device out of its hiding spot, pressing the on button. He was greeted with two new messages of Blaine that were sent a little after their fight. After he had walked out. He unlocked the phone to look at them. One was a youtube link. He immediately clicked on it and it opened a new page on his youtube app. He waited for it to load, and pressed play. A familiar song from The Script started playing. He paused it, and went back to the messages. The second one stated: _"Don't give up on me, baby. I'm sorry. – B"_

Kurt paused when he saw it. So Blaine had sent him an apology. Not full-fledged, but knowing Blaine, he knew it was something that the boy suspected would start the discussion. He felt tears coming into his eyes. The sending time was less than ten minutes after he was walked out. Blaine had immediately regretted it. Kurt bit back a sob. He was right. He didn't have any reason to break his trust in Blaine, and he couldn't see one now.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When Blaine returned to Kurt's room, he sat down across from Kurt and after Kurt had drunk the water…they basically poured their hearts out.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, and I know it hurt you. I was just….hormonal and upset and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I especially shouldn't have said that you don't understand. I _know_ you understand, and that's one of the reasons I fell for you. I was acting stupid and I let my mood swings take this too far and I shouldn't have let it get out of hand. I love you Blaine…." Kurt sniffled, and he started crying again. Blaine wiped away some of the tears with his thumb, cupping the glasz-eyed boy's cheek.

"No, Kurt. I was the dumbass here. I knew that you didn't mean it. I knew that it was hormones, and I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I told you that I wouldn't walk out, but I did. I hurt you and you don't deserve someone who does that. I regretted it as soon as I was out the door, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me, so I went to the Lima Bean. I'm sorry. I was a prick and a dumbass, and if you don't forgive me for a while I understand." Blaine looked like a kicked puppy-dog.

"I lost my phone…."

"…What?"

"I lost my phone. I found it right after you went to get water. Blaine, if I had seen your text, then I would've found a way to get to the Lima bean so we could talk sooner—" Kurt looked desperate, but Blaine cut him off.

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't have had to come after me anyway. I should've just walked back through the door and come back to you, and we could've resolved this and most of this evening would never have happened. God, my dad is right. I don't know how to act around people I love without acting like I don't have a brain. I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine put his hand in his hands and Kurt stroked his back.

"Shh, shh. You know how to act, Blaine. You show me almost every minute that you care about me. How could you act better? You're human. There's going to be times when you flip your lid, or you feel hurt. It's fine. But don't ever think that I don't know how much you care about me, because I do. I honestly do. When did your dad even say that to you?"

"When he was driving me home tonight. We got into an…argument. He told me I need to act like I had a brain basically because walking out on you was fucking stupid, and then I told him that I knew that, and that maybe when I ask the wizard for a brain, I should get him a heart." Blaine nearly chuckle-snorted at the end, and Kurt couldn't resist a laugh.

"You actually said that?"

"More or less, yeah." They both smiled, and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"…Wait…why was he driving you home? I thought you had your car."

"Oh…yeah…you might not like what happened at the Lima Bean." Blaine recounted the story of Sebastian, putting emphasis on the fact that the other teenager was forcing him and he had no interesting in him whatsoever. Kurt looked concerned, but after hearing the end he was gritting his teeth. "I swear, Kurt, I didn't egg him on. I seriously tried to get away from him twice, and when he tried to molest me I tried to get him off me because of you and I was about to punch him when my dad did it."

Kurt shook his head. "I trust you, Blaine. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Especially with someone like _that_. Just next time we see him…please point him out to me and I'll introduce myself as your pregnant boyfriend and then bitch him out until he's deaf. He can't just do that to someone's boyfriend, especially _mine_." Blaine had to resist the urge to laugh at the pissed off look on his boyfriend's face.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up. What happened with your father, though? Did he stay to talk or what?"

"No…he left without even saying goodbye. He's such a bastard. He lectures on me on what I need to do, and then walks out. God, I hate him some times." He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out. "Great, he just texted me." He unlocked it to read the message.

'_Blaine, when you're ready to admit you were wrong then you can come home. I'm still not happy about your relationship with Kurt, but if you must be with him, don't act like such a dumbass. I don't care what you say about me needing a heart, if you walk out on your pregnant boyfriend, than you need a heart much more than I do. Please talk to me when you're ready, Son. – Dad.'_

"What the hell does he think he's doing, saying that?" Blaine stared angrily at his phone. Kurt stared at it.

"Don't listen to him. He's obviously very upset by this situation, and you know he's wrong."

"Yeah, well, I just love getting a text from my father like that." Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Come on, Blaine. It will be okay." Kurt stroked his arm, but Blaine pulled it away.

"I'm going to use the restroom and start getting ready for bed." Blaine walked out of the room, and Kurt gaped at him. _Just when things were starting to resolve themselves with his father….Damn it._ Kurt flopped back onto the bed. When had his boyfriend developed daddy issues?

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The next few days Blaine started distancing himself from Kurt, without even realizing it. Kurt watched as Blaine tried to solve the issues that going on with his dad, and everything else by himself. He didn't try to reach out to Kurt, he didn't try to do anything other than be the comforting, supporting boyfriend Kurt needed. But that was not Kurt wanted. Kurt wanted the boy to open up and confide in him and talk with him so they could solve it _together_. He had seen what happened when Blaine tried to deal with his problems on his own; the results were not good. So far, after they had finally worked out what had happened with the fight, Kurt just wanted Blaine. But he wasn't getting him. Of course, the curly-haired boy was there and he loved him, but Kurt wasn't getting Blaine emotionally. He would try to talk to Blaine about what was going on with his father or what was going on in his head, and Blaine would get defensive, or brush it off by saying he didn't want to talk about it.

As this problem loomed over their relationship, it made not only communication hard but as the emotional side of their relationship so did the physical. Blaine started to not only push away Kurt emotionally, but physically too. It hurt Kurt to no end. Suddenly Blaine didn't just start cuddling him, or putting his arm around him. There were no little pecks or kisses on the cheek or anywhere. Soon it got to the point where even sleeping in the same bed was a problem. Sex stopped completely. There weren't even advances. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't doing this intentionally, nor was he trying to make Kurt feel bad…honestly, though, it made Kurt feel undesired. He would never feel unloved by Blaine. He knew better than to feel like that. But – for a boy who had had issues with intimacy and feeling sexy and desirable in the first place – to get pregnant and then have his boyfriend stop basically all contact, sexual or not, it only battered his self-esteem more. It got really bad, to the point where one night, Blaine refused to go to bed with Kurt, instead saying that he would come later or even sleep on the couch, too busy practicing the guitar which his mother had brought him.

Normally it would've thrilled Kurt to watch Blaine play his guitar. He had only learned that Blaine could play four months prior and it still shocked him, but he loved hearing it, even if he didn't hear it very often. But right then, that was when Blaine would've normally called it a night and headed to bed with him. Instead though, Blaine basically ignored Kurt's gentle proddings of "Blaine, please come to bed. We need to go to school in the morning" and "you need sleep" and "I would like it if you were in bed with me…you know I sleep better with you there, especially with the morning sickness", until he finally cursed when he messed up a chord and snapped at Kurt.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! I told you I would come to bed soon! Let me finish practicing, and I'll join you! Now go get into bed and leave me alone!" Blaine scowled at the floor before turning his attention back to the instrument he was holding. Kurt looked at him stunned for a minute before numbly turning around and walking back up to their room, where he curled up on the bed without even getting under the covers and started crying. Never had their relationship been this tumultuous. It scared him.

He needed Blaine right then and he needed comfort and protection. Not getting any was making everything harder for him. The bullying and comments on Facebook and Twitter were getting so bad that on Facebook, the only people he left in his friends list were family, the members of the Warblers that he had gotten along with, and the members of New Directions. He didn't even bother with Twitter or anything else. He got comments when he went out to the store or anything from people who knew. Either kids his age who went to his school and had found out, or people who had found out from them. Damn these small town grape vines. Not only was that affecting him, but Kurt's body was changing more rapidly than he thought it was going to. He already felt his stomach grow a little more and although the pain in his hips had not been anything to complain about, the changes were obvious. As Mercedes put it, now he had 'hips that are screaming to bear someone's children'. Kurt honestly didn't know how he felt about his new shape. It obviously made him more feminine and even curvy, but he wasn't used to it. What happened after the birth? He knew he had to lose the weight, but what about the hips? Obviously those didn't just go back to normal. His clothes felt weird, especially his pants, and he knew he was going to need to go shopping soon. He also knew that when eventually he was _really_ showing, he was probably going to have to resort to just very baggy t-shirts and jeans. It scared the living fashionista out of him.

He was also frightened just at the prospect of what was going on inside him. Every time he felt the flutters in his stomach that signaled that one of the babies was moving, he felt utter joy but strangely he also felt fear. There was something that was growing inside him. Their health depended on him, especially now. And how the hell were they going to come out? He remembered hearing something about giving birth through the…_anus_…but that scared him witless. But he remembered hearing that with multiples often c-sections are used, so that was something that was keeping him sane. It eased his fear. But he was screaming to talk about all this with Blaine, to get some reassurance. Kurt knew though, with the curly-haired boy in his current mindset he wouldn't be able to get very far. But he didn't know what to do? How could he reach out to him? There was nothing he could do yet, and he felt helpless as he lay on his bed sobbing until he fell asleep.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When he woke the next morning, not only was he in the same position he remembered being in before sleep, but the bed didn't even looked touched: a sure sign that Blaine hadn't even come to bed. Able to ignore the familiar nausea (that was fainter today than most days) he felt in favor of trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his relationship, he put a hand on his stomach and rubbed counter clockwise to sooth the urge to upchuck and then ventured downstairs. Carole was already in the kitchen making dinner, and she cast a knowing look along with a small smile when she saw him.

"Hey. You're down here earlier than you usually are." She was already busy making waffles and he felt his mouth water despite himself.

"Yeah…you could say the same about Blaine." He stared off in the direction of the living room. He knew Blaine must've accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. Or at least that's what he chose to believe. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't come to bed with him. Carole was silent a few minutes, preparing the meal, before she stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Honey, how's your relationship with Blaine doing? I don't want to pry if you don't want to talk about it, but I've noticed the atmosphere between you two hasn't been good lately. Did something happen? You can talk to me." She gave him a concerned smile. Kurt sighed.

"I'm glad I have _someone_ to talk to. Honestly, not everything's okay. In fact, ever since I got…pregnant….everything seems to have gone to hell. I mean, I know he's still here and he doesn't want to leave me or anything like that, but the pregnancy indirectly caused all the problems we're having now. He and his father don't get along very well and especially now with the situation and he's been having some trouble with dealing with it. Blaine…he has this idea that he can solve everything in his head when it comes to something that's hard for him to face. Maybe it's because he's the man in this relationship or maybe it's because he feels like he shouldn't trouble other people, but I don't get it. He knows he can talk to me, but he doesn't. So, now he's trying to solve everything going on by himself and frankly, we haven't talked or done anything seriously for the past five days. It's starting to worry me. Last night he refused to come to bed, instead playing his guitar. Carole…I cried myself to sleep." He looked down at where his hands were clasped in front of him, over his stomach. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a makeshift hug, and he leaned into it.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do that ever."

"I just…I'm not only afraid of what's happening to our relationship, but I'm afraid of this whole thing in general. I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm pregnant with his twins. I just…I need him right now to help me make sense of everything and he's not and I don't know how to get through to him." He felt tears pooling in his eyes.

"Sing to him."

Kurt pulled back to look at her, letting out a dry chuckle. "What?"

"You're a natural performer. Not to mention you glee kids have always sung your feelings before and it seemed to help. So pick a song that has meaning, sing it to him during club or sometime, and it should get to him." She smiled and Kurt looked at her, pondering the idea.

"Well, I always have been better at singing my emotions than saying them." He gave her a crooked grin. "Now…what song?"

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The next few days, Kurt distracted himself with his project. He found the perfect song, started rehearsing, and made arrangements with Mr. Schuester to be able to perform. Everything around it, though, he kept a little vague; like his reasons for singing or why he was singing what he was. He simply asked him if he could sing to Blaine, as it was very important, and Mr. Schuester consented after a moment's though. Even though Kurt tried to keep busy, he could see Blaine becoming more absent and lack luster. He felt his heart tearing. But he knew that he was trying something he hadn't yet, soon, so maybe that would help. The day of his performance, he walked into the glee meeting, and sat down next to Blaine. When it came his time to sing, he stood up and took center stage (to Blaine's surprise) and looked the boy square in the eye, taking a deep breath. "Blaine…promise me you'll listen closely to what I'm about to sing. Listen and think really hard." He motioned to the band and the melody started. His voice rang out clearly against the music.  
><em><br>Hello world  
>Hope you're listening<br>Forgive me if I'm young  
>For speaking out of turn<br>There's someone I've been missing  
>I think that they could be<br>The better half of me  
>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right<br>But I'm tired of justifying  
>So I say to you..<em>

Kurt took a breath and looked at Blaine in the eyes as he sang the next lines.

_Come home_  
><em>Come home<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>  
><em>But all I see is you and me<em>  
><em>The fight for you is all I've ever known<em>  
><em>So come home<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Kurt went and sat down next to Blaine, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. The curly-haired boy was looking attentively at him, tears pooling in the hazel mirrors Kurt was looking into. Kurt altered the words a little as he sang.

_We get lost in the beauty_  
><em>Of everything we see<em>  
><em>The world ain't as half as bad<em>  
><em>As they paint it to be<em>  
><em>If all the sons<em>  
><em>If all the daughters<em>  
><em>Stopped to take it in<em>  
><em>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin<em>  
><em>It might start now..Yeah<em>  
><em>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud<em>  
><em>Until then<em>

_Come home_  
><em>Come home<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>  
><em>But all I see is you and me<em>  
><em>The fight for you is all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Ever known<em>  
><em>So come home<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Kurt started tearing up as he sang the interlude. This was exactly how he felt.

_Everything I can't be_  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why I need you here<em>  
><em>Everything I can't be<em>  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why I need you here<em>  
><em>So hear this now<em>

His voice was soft as he sang the last chorus, tears running down his cheeks. _'The fight for you is all I've ever known_' was one of his favorite lines and it made him cry every time. Apparently it did for Blaine too. Kurt gently put his forehead against the other boy's and closed his eyes as he let all his emotions be put into the lines of the song.

_Come home_  
><em>Come home<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>  
><em>But all I see is you and me<em>  
><em>The fight for you is all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Ever known<em>  
><em>So come home<em>  
><em>Come home<em>

Everyone sat in silence, watching as the crying boys slipped into a hug and Blaine crashed their lips together. When they both pulled away for air, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should've paid attention. I shouldn't have been out of it. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will be there for you no matter what they're going through. I can't believe I've been so stupid lately."

"Blaine, you're that person. I know what you are going through, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. I love you will all my heart, and that will never change. I just wish you would trust me enough to be able to talk to me."

"But I do trust you!"

"Then show that to me! You don't have to martyr yourself! If you need to talk or even if you just need anything physical, you can ask me! You don't need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders! I love you and I will help you with that burden. You just need to trust me enough to be able to share the trouble."

Blaine cracked a small smile. "You're pregnant. How can I ask you to share the weight of the world?"

Kurt let a small smile grace his features. "Well, you can. I can take it, even if I have two babies growing inside of me. And that's another thing! Blaine, I am pregnant, and honestly…I'm still having a hard time accepting that and everything going on here at school and the changes going on the inside and outside of my body. It's too much for me to try to handle without having someone to talk to and hold me. I need you Blaine. I can't stress that enough. I know I must've said it a thousand times over the past few weeks, but I will never be able to stop telling you. I need you to talk to about everything happening, because that's the only thing that gives me the strength to keep handling it. I don't have anything to hold onto when you fade like that! So please promise me you'll try to never do that again! Please!"

Blaine looked at him seriously, taking on of the glasz-eyed boy's hand in his and kissing the knuckles. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise to you…that I will always be here for you and that I will never leave you, emotionally or physically. That I will never let myself zone out like that again, because I know it hurts you and I know you need me and I intend to keep my promise that I'm making to be with you; to talk to you, to hold you, to do whatever I need to do to help. I love you, and I promise to show that to you anyway I can, and this promise is one of those ways."

Kurt's eyes started tearing up again. If you added in a few more phrases, _damn_, those could be wedding vows. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine again, hooking his chin on the strong shoulder. "Thank you."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When they got home after school, Kurt felt like their relationship was back to normal. He had Blaine back. He could feel it. He could also feel that Blaine was incredibly sorry, which meant he basically turned into an indentured servant for Kurt. Or an overprotective daddy-to-be. Either one could work. Blaine basically ushered Kurt onto the couch, made him comfortable lying there, and asked if he wanted anything. Kurt admitted he had a craving for peanut butter, and Blaine went off to immediately answer his request. The caramel-haired boy watched his boyfriend go, zipping around the living room and kitchen to do or get something when Kurt even mentioned it while eating just spoon-fulls of peanut butter. Finally, Kurt just called Blaine over to him.

"Blaine, honey, are you going to keep being this doting?" It was hard for him to talk through the mouthfuls of peanut butter which kept sticking to the roof of his mouth. "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything….just….you're going to ware yourself out. I don't need you to do _everything_. I just need you to do somethings."

Blaine stared at him confused. "Like what?"

"Like…coming up to my room with me and cuddling with me on the bed." Kurt smiled, placing the jar of peanut butter on the table before standing up and extending his hand towards Blaine. The other boy took it, giving it a quick squeeze, and walked with Kurt up to their bedroom. As Kurt lay down on the bed, he looked up at Blaine with puppy-dog eyes. "Will you play the guitar and sing?" Blaine smiled at him and nodded, retrieving the instrument from where it was resting near Kurt's vanity. He sat down next to Kurt, positioning himself and the instrument comfortably before he started playing. He sang the song deeper than it was originally, but it didn't matter.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
><em>_When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
><em>_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
><em>_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
><em>_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
><em>_The sun is going down  
><em>_You'll be alright  
><em>_No one can hurt you now  
><em>_Come morning light  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
><em>_Everything's on fire  
><em>_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
><em>_Hold on to this lullaby  
><em>_Even when the music's gone  
><em>_Gone_

_Just close your eyes  
><em>_The sun is going down  
><em>_You'll be alright  
><em>_No one can hurt you now  
><em>_Come morning light  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
><em>_You'll be alright  
><em>_Come morning light,  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Kurt gazed at Blaine for a moment before gently nudging him to put down the guitar. As soon as the item was stowed at the side of the bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing his love gently, before pulling him down with him. He lay, ensconced in the taller teen's strong arms, burying his head into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. "I missed you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So, I hope that didn't confuse you too much, and I'm sorry if that was kind of a downer chapter until the end. And yes! I made Blaine plays a guitar, because in my headcanon, he does. And it's not actually like we know better, so it's entirely possible. So please, no shooting me down for that. Pwetty pwease? *bunny face*

**Blaine:** …She's right. I've never told anyone whether or not I play guitar. She has a point. It could be 50/50.

**Kurt:** I love it. :D

**Canadian-cutie-23:** GRANT GUSTIN! I LOVE HIM! :D Sebastian was a jerk though….too bad Grant plays a character like that.

**Me:** Sorry….. :(

**Canadion-cutie-23:** It's okay. I still love him! :D

**Blaine:** I GOT MOLESTED! **MOLESTED!**

**Kurt:** …I'm not okay with you doing that Kurt.

**Me:***raspberry* Too bad. :P

**Blaine:** I'm not okay with it….

**Me:** I'm sorry.

**Kurt: **...That's not okay…just not okay, Jessica.

**Me: **So anyway, I must say that when I was writing this, my friend Lauren came over and she got a hold of my lap top and finished this one paragraph and I really wanted to show it to you. BUT my computer was stupid and it conked out before I could save it :( So unfortunately, I couldn't find it. But that's probably better because I remember it went something like this:

_The next few days Blaine started distancing himself from Kurt, without even realizing it. Kurt watched as Blaine ate a taco filled with baby meat. Then one day, Kurt walked in to find Blaine hip thrusting while watching a porno made by the infamous pedophile convict, Travis Johnson. Soon Kurt joined in! The baby meat seemed to cast a magic spell over them that could not make them stop! Then Finn and Rachel walked in and joined them also! It turned into a hip thrusting, boner-rama party. Then a rhino in spandex pants walked in and started molesting Finn! Oh no! But suddenly Finn started to like it, and suddenly it wasn't molestation anymore! Then Rachel started getting eaten by a bunny, and so she laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Meanwhile, Travis Johnson had been taking careful notes for his new screwball porno!_

And so yeah…that was it….more or less. It was kind of disturbing, and I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable in anyway or if I just scarred you for life. I hope it won't make you stop reading. But when I read it, it disturbed me but also made me laugh so I promised her I would put it in because she also gave me the idea of using Safe and Sound. (She's a big Hunger Games fan, and actually has a fanfic account where she will be putting up a fanfic for the Hunger Games soon if it isn't already up. It's IHungertheGames, if I remember correctly, so check her out if you're a fan of the Hunger Games. Which at this point, who isn't?) But whoever can find where the beginning of the paragraph is in the actual chapter gets a prize! :D

**Canadian-cutie-23:** Ooooh, what is it, what is it?

**Me:** That's a surprise for whoever finds it! ;)

**Kurt:** Seriously…that was the most disturbing paragraph ever. I'm seriously disturbed. DISTURBED!

**Blaine:** …I ate a baby meat taco? D:

**Me:** Not in my mind you didn't. Only in the twisted mind of another person. OOOOHHHH! BTW, if anyone gets the boner-rama joke, please tell me! Because both Lauren and I will love you forever if you know EYK! :D

**Blaine/Kurt/Canadian-cutie-23:** EYK?

**Me:** You'll see next chapter! ;D Manly sweeping, manly sweeping, boner-rama, boner-rama, bda-bda! Heh heh!

**Kurt: **Yeah, okay, she's insane.

**Me:** No I'm not! Seriously!

**Kurt:** Yeah, right, and you're in control of my life. That's not scary at all…..

**Me:** *glare*

**Blaine:** Come on Kurt, be nice. :\

**Kurt:** …Okay. :)

**Blaine:** Thanks, baby. ;)

**Kurt:** :D

**Me:** …that seemed OOC there for a moment.

**Canadian-cutie-23:** Just a teeniest bit.

**Kurt:** What? We can't be lovey-dovey?

**Me:** No you can…I love it when you do…Just….I don't know.

**Kurt:** *pout*

**Me:** Whatever! Please review and let me know what you think! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee, any of the actors on Glee, any of the characters on Glee, or any songs on Glee that I may mention below. (Although if I did, there'd sure as hell be more than 3 klisses in the series) I also do not own the songs I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz, Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne, or Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.

**Me:** OMG! I'm so sorry about the long delay. That killed me. I seriously hope you forgive me. I could've updated sooner, had it not been for the fact that we had a random blackout and it fried our modem and for some reason the company was totes inept at mailing us a new one. And then when we finally got it, it didn't have instructions so we had to wait for like another week to have someone come and help us. T.T IT WAS HELL! Grilled cheesus it sucked. That and this was the chapter was the chapter that never ended. But it's quite long, clocking in at over 13,000 words, so it's quite long, and quite a lot of stuff happened. Some of it may be quite controversial.

**Kurt: **Did you give excuses again?

**Me:** Yeah…But they're legit and I really hate giving excuses. You're making me feel bad. *cries

**Blaine:***hugs* It's okay. I'm sure this chapter was worth the wait. Controversial stuff you say?

**Me:** You make me feel better, Blaine. *hugs back* Yeah…I made an executive decision about an idea I had been bouncing around in my head for awhile.

**Blaine:** What is it?

**Me:** I can't tell you! It would ruin the surprise.

**Kurt:** …Oh, god…is it sex?

**Me:** WHAT? NO! O.o

**Kurt:** Oh phew.

**Blaine:** Well, that's sad.

**Me:** Isn't it though?

**Kurt:** … -.-

**Me:** And dear readers, I'm so dreadfully sorry about the wait, my loves. I was stuck in a case of not having enough time to type, finally finding time to work on it, finishing it, and then the internet crashing T.T It was horrible. I'll try not to be so flaky about the next chapter. also, I just decided to delete the original chapter 9 and re-post it. Sorry for any confusion. Hope you get the alerts.

* * *

><p>The next few days after Blaine and Kurt made up where some of the best so far. In fact, they were just wonderful. Blaine seemed to forget what had happened with his father completely, and Kurt especially enjoyed how Blaine seemed to be worshipping him. The fact that Kurt was carrying his children seemed to entrance the other male to no end. And even better, their first official OBGYN appointment was coming up and both of the boys where looking forward to it. Although the situation at school was not getting any better and both cringed every day at the thought of going back and facing the student body again, they loved listening to the New Directions whenever they speculated about their babies, from sexes to names to due dates even. The subject of names though, was giving them a lot of difficulty. They had decided on Dalton for a boy but besides that, they were stumped. No matter how hard they thought, they just couldn't think of any names that they both agreed on. Blaine somehow seemed to jump to classic literature and, for some reason, Harry Potter, while Kurt seemed to go more popular and Broadway based. They tried every possible brainstorm, but it always ended the same.

"Kurt, I really don't think I want to name our child Barbara. Or Patti. Or Galinda. Or Elphaba."

"Okay, Blaine, first of all, Barbara and Patti are perfectly good names. Second of all, Galinda is pretty and I didn't say Elphaba, I said Ella. I think we need to get your hearing checked. And third of all, _I_ don't want to name our child Ron. Or Hermione. Or Harry. Or anything that is even distantly related to Harry Potter."

"Oh, shoot. I guess Draco's out of the question then."

"…I seriously hope you're kidding."

"Do you have things against names from Classic Literature?"

"Blaine, I seriously doubt most people would count Harry Potter as _Classic_ Literature, but that's beside the point. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what about something from Jane Austen? Like…Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice? And like your mum?"

"…You want to name our child…after my mum?"

"Well…yeah. Kurt…she was important to you, and I know you are still saddened by not having her here. And I know that you would love to have her here and going through this with you. I think…I think we should honor that."

"Blaine…have I ever told you I love you?"

"Does that mean you'll consider Harry?"

"…Seriously? Way to ruin that moment, Blaine."

"What? Harry is a perfectly good name."

"Yes, it is, but I know the reason why you want it, so no."

"Okay…going back to Classic Literature. Um…what about Darcie?"

"Darcie? Like, Darcie from Pride and Prejudice?"

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking for a girl."

"I think it's cute. I love that!"

"So we've reached an agreement?"

"Yes! Love you Blaine."

"Love you too, Kurt. And little Dalton and Darcie Elizabeth."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Kurt had never felt as conspicuous before as he had waiting with Blaine in the OB/GYN office. Obviously his case was peculiar, so they were obviously the only same sex couple in the room. Luckily (?) only two other couples, who were pointedly staring at them, were there. Kurt squirmed in his seat under the gaze and Blaine started to stroke his knuckles with his thumb, squeezing Kurt's hand with his reassuringly.

Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey, it's okay. Just ignore them. They're just…not used to this. We shouldn't acknowledge them because it's none of their business. Just concentrate on us and the fact that we're about to see our babies again." He smiled and Kurt couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth. But still. He saw how the one couple was glaring at them and whispering to themselves, the woman obviously pawing at a crucifix she was wearing. As least the other couple who was sitting down a few seats from them was trying to make it less obvious that they were staring. Kurt just bit his bottom lip and tried ignore. Maybe it wasn't only the fact that they were both male, but also that they were so young. What could possibly be the reason that two teenage boys would be there, without any girl…and holding hands?

"I'm trying to ignore them…but…it's hard." Kurt started tapping his foot nervously, wishing that the nurse would call his name already so they could leave. The caramel-haired boy looked up at the couple with the crucifix and scowled when the woman nearly hissed and made a cross sign at them. He rolled his eyes and looked over at the other couple who was staring at them curiously. Kurt sighed irritably. He leaned over to them. "Excuse me; can I help you with something?"

Both the man and woman looked visibly shocked at him talking to them. "W-w-what?" The woman stammered, placing a hand over her burgeoning stomach. "I'm sorry if we were being rude. Really sorry. We were just wondering how old you two were."

Blaine was smiling at them now but Kurt was looking warily at them. "We're…both 17."

She smiled, an almost sad twinkle in her eye. "Wow…that's so young. If you don't mind me asking…who's the mother?"

Kurt looked visibly shaken up, but quickly straightened his back and gulped, closing his eyes briefly. "…I-I am." He placed a hand over his stomach and waited for the comments. But nothing came and he relaxed. The woman was looking at him. Not with disgust or anything related, but with genuine sympathy and curiosity. Kurt felt almost…safe. "I'm Kurt Hummel. And this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

The pregnant young woman smiled. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Wiles. This is my husband, Trent." Trent waved to them from behind his wife. Jessica looked at Kurt for a moment before continuing, perhaps considering how to tread lightly. "Kurt…you're pregnant?"

"Y-yes. I'm 8 weeks along. With twins." His guard was up high, but the blonde haired woman across from him seemed nice and genuinely interested.

"Wow. And Blaine's the father? That's a miracle." She smiled a smile that reminded Kurt of the pictures that he had seen of his mother that had been taken when she was pregnant with him. There was a glow about Jessica that there had been with his mom. He wondered if that same glow displayed itself on him.

Kurt had never thought he'd hear a stranger say that what they had created together was a miracle, but he realized now that not everyone would be homophobic. Not everyone would look down on them. "Yes. Yes, it really is." He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and could almost see the smile on the other boy's face that followed. "How far along are you?"

"8 months. It's my first child, so I'm a little scared, but I'm ready to see my baby girl." She giggled. "Just about 1 more month though!"

"Wow, congratulations." He smiled. He was just about to say something else when a nurse came out of the office and called his name. Kurt turned to look at Jessica apologetically, but the expectant mother was already writing down something on a card. She held it out to the pregnant boy when she was done scrawling it down.

"It's my number. If you ever want to talk or anything, just call me. Pregnancy can be difficult and it might make it easier if you have someone to talk to who is going through it." She offered one last smile before he got up and went with Blaine, waving goodbye to his recent acquaintance.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

Soon Kurt was reclining on the examining table waiting for the doctor, holding his boyfriend's hand. The countertenor nervously drummed his fingers on his leg, while Blaine just stroked Kurt's knuckle with his thumb, staring up at his love in awe, kissing Kurt's hand occasionally and worshipping him with his eyes. "I'm so excited Kurt. This is amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"I'm really nervous," Kurt admitted. "I mean, I can't wait to see our babies, just…I feel something big is going to happen."

The curly-haired boy sitting next to him offered a grin. "I'm sure it will be fine." As soon as he said that, a dark-curly-haired woman wearing a white lab coat over jeans and a sweater entered, holding a clipboard. She offered her hand to Kurt and then Blaine, along with a warm smile. "So I'm Dr. Lauren Kasuma. My husband actually tended to you when you arrive at the E.R. the other night. I've been made well aware of your condition and am not only going to do your ultrasound, but also answer any questions that you might have as best as I can. So let's get started, shall we?" She sat down on a stool and pulled herself up next to the ultrasound machine and where Kurt was laying on the table. "Can you pull up your shirt for me?"

The boy nodded before hiking his shirt up to his chest. Dr. Kasuma gently squeezed some of the gel onto the slightly bumped plane and chuckled when Kurt gasped at the coolness of the substance. "Sorry, hon. Probably should've warned you about that. I swear, whoever comes up with gel that warms will make millions." Kurt nodded in agreement but his focus was mainly concentrated on the screen as the female doctor began waving the wand over his stomach, trying to find the babies. Finally, she smiled, leaning back a bit from the monitor. "Those are them right there," She pointed to a three dots on the screen. "Still pretty small, but they're in there and they look good."

"Wait, you motioned to three?" Kurt's jaw went slack as Blaine pointed out the fact. The doctor nodded, and then stared at their surprised faces before looking back to the clip board she had been holding when she walked in. There was silence as she read a few things.

"I see. Well, congratulations Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson. You're having triplets." She smiled at them and Kurt just stared at the screen. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"W-wow. _Triplets_." The other father was dumbfounded. "Kurt. You were right. Something big _did_ happen this appointment."

"Yeah….I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt's voice was thick with emotion.

The curly-haired doctor smiled fondly at their reactions. "Well boys, can I answer any questions?"

Kurt nodded. "I have a lot. Kind of. First of all, I know this might seem weird considering I now know I have triplets in me, but I'm already starting to show and I know that really shouldn't happen for a while now."

She nodded. "Well, the triplets are definitely one cause. Also, have you been eating more than usual?"

Blaine chuckle-snorted, and the pregnant boy blushed before whacking him. "Yes..."

"There's another cause. You'll probably eat a _lot_ more than usual, which is also contributing to the weight gain. Also, with your body structure, you'll be more likely to show obviously especially with multiples. It's good that you're gaining weight, because if you were not steadily increasing I would tell you that you have too. You're very thin Kurt, and that's fine, but when you're pregnant, especially with multiples, then there's a danger in weighing under a certain point. Right now though, you're good because you're gaining that weight so that will better suit the babies and you. You'll soon be at a healthy, triplet pregnancy weight, in simplest terms." The boys nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…um…I was just wondering…um….When it comes time for me to g-give b-birth, what exactly will go down?"

"Well, in your condition with a multiples pregnancy, you'll have a cesarean, meaning we cut open your uterus and extract the babies. Otherwise, because of the complexity of your gene, you would actually give birth through the anus, which, come labor, would dilate and allow for the baby to be pushed out during labor. I know that sounds very gruesome." Kurt felt his head spinning as he nodded. "Don't worry though, the cesarean is basically guaranteed, and you don't have to worry about the birth for too long."

"I have a couple questions," Blaine spoke up. "So, I've been reading up lately, and are there any types of classes Kurt should do?"

"Well, normally I would suggest birthing classes, but since this is obviously a special case and you two might not want to do group classes, I can organize for you to meet personally with an instructor that I'm good friends with. Also, some DVDs of instruction should be good. Also, this is a different topic, but since you two are so young, you might want to look into maybe babysitting a little, or a parenting skills class. Something that will help you gain parental practice."

"Okay, and vitamins? Anything that we can do for morning sickness? Hormones?" He sounded desperate on the last word and Kurt swatted at him. Dr. Kasuma laughed.

"I'll prescribe some pre-natal vitamins, as for hormones they are just purely pregnancy. There's nothing we can do about that. Now for the morning sickness, I can prescribe some fetal-safe nausea medication. Besides that, there's not much we can do. I would like to say that it wears off in the second trimester but unfortunately, in your condition, it will probably continue for a while past that." Kurt groaned loudly and his boyfriend patted him on the shoulder.

"And just one more…at about when should we stop…_you know_, having sex?" Blaine looked sheepish asking that. Kurt flushed.

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE!"

"What?"

Dr. Kasuma looked at them amused. "Well, Blaine, to answer your question, unless told otherwise, anytime up until the time of the birth is perfectly okay to have sex." They both nodded slowly. "Do you guys have any more questions?" Both of the boys looked at each other before shaking of their heads in tandem. "Okay, then I would like to talk to you about something. Since this is such a rare case and it puts you two in a lot of danger here because of some people's beliefs, I would like to maybe say that once Kurt really starts showing that you should think about maybe looking into ways he can do his classes from home until the baby's born, or figure out something that gives you a safe schooling environment. It's very crucial you have a safe and supportive environment at both school and home, as the less stress that you and your body are under, Kurt, the better it will be for both you and the babies." The boys looked at her for a moment.

Blaine smiled. "Understood." Kurt nodded.

"If I might ask, Dr. Kasuma, is there anyway where we don't have to wait in the waiting room, or something? It's just…it makes us really conspicuous and definitely uncomfortable." The boy was squirming remembering the couple with the crucifix that had been waiting outside. The doctor smiled at him.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, I'll just print out some pictures and you guys can go. Be sure to make another appointment for a week from now, okay? Next appointment we will hear the heart beats!" She had already pressed a button and the pictures were printing out. She then handed them over to the boys, along with a card. "My business and cell phone number on that. Call the cell phone ONLY if there is any type of emergency where it's urgent and you had already tried my business but couldn't get a hold of me. It was nice meeting you young men, and I guess I'll see you soon. Congratulations." She smiled at them as she was walking out the door.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

As they were driving home, Blaine noticed Kurt was very silent. He let it be for a while, but when the boy was not talking at _all_, Blaine averted his eyes from the road briefly to look at his boyfriend with concern.

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay, honey?"

Kurt looked at him, seemingly dazed, before he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I mean, we got some exciting news today. I just thought you might be more excited or something." Blaine tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Oh, I'm excited. I really am…but Blaine, this is _three_ kids. How are we supposed to support three kids when we're 17, let alone when we'll be in college?" The boy with glasz eyes was looking down at his slightly bumped stomach in something that seemed almost like sentimental sadness. "We're not even slightly _close_ to financially stable, there's such a high risk of something going wrong with the pregnancy, you're dad's on eternal protest it seems, there's so many hospital bills coming in that I can't possibly let my parents pay for them all, let alone when we go to college and have to deal with tuition and the price of living together and raising three children. I'm just…scared of it all. God, when did our lives turn so grown up?"

Blaine looked at the boy he loved, smiling softly, and he reached a hand over to squeeze Kurt's gently. "Hey, it will be okay. We'll figure this out together, Kurt. As long as we're a united front, we can do anything; including raising three kids."

Kurt nodded, tenderly placing a light yet secure hand on his stomach.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

On the way back to the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt got a craving for bacon chocolate that Blaine neither understood nor especially wanted to deny so they stopped at the Market of Choice to get a bar. While exiting the supermarket, Kurt asked if they could get some frozen yogurt. Blaine hesitantly complied, thinking of their parents who were waiting for them back home.

As Kurt was choosing his flavor and heaping it with toppings, his boyfriend decided to text Burt quickly to let him know that everything had gone fine and that Kurt had just gotten a craving and they would be back soon. After that he grabbed his own yogurt and they went outside to enjoy the sunshine, choosing a secluded table that was slightly away from everyone else. Blaine watched in amusement as his boyfriend cracked pieces of the bacon chocolate unto his frozen dessert and started eating.

"Enjoying your yogurt, hon?" The mischievous twinkle in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the pregnant boy across from him who merely pouted and nodded his head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I _am_." He stuck his nose up in the air at his curly-haired love.

"Good, good…" His voice trailed off as he noticed something behind Kurt. Kurt looked at him, troubled, before turning around in his seat to see what Blaine was staring at.

"What're you looking at, sweetie?"

"It's Azimio…he…oh God." They both watched in horror as the hulking black football player made his way over to them, trailed by two other random jocks that neither of the boys recognized.

The trio of bullies made their way over to the boys. He came right up to them.

"Hey! The fairies are on a date!" His stupid twang made Kurt want to slap the living hell out of him.

"Do we look like we have wings, Azimio?" Kurt bitch-glared at him, crossing his arms. The jock ignored him.

"You guys do know that if you come to school on Monday, I'll kill both of you and your faggy babies, right?" The way he said it was so calm, that both of the boys were more scared than they would've been if it had been said in blind rage. Kurt gulped but looked Azimio straight in the eye.

"You would _dare_ lay a finger on either of us."

"Really?" The teenaged bully looked over his shoulders at the two guys behind him. "Help me out here, guys."

One guy quickly went over to Blaine and grabbed him roughly, pinning his arms behind his back in the process to restrain the boxer. Blaine watched in horror, struggling against the grip holding him, as Azimio and the other unknown assailant picked Kurt up and jammed him up against the brick wall of the building. Hard. The boy gasped at the impact, hands flying protectively to his stomach on instinct, and as soon as the bullies released their grip on him, he crumpled to the ground. Blaine grit his teeth.

"Let me go!" His voice came out in a growl but the teenage thug restraining him laughed.

"You think we're going to let that happen? We see what you do to that punching bag in the locker room. We're not stupid." Blaine fought back the urge to spit back a sarcastic remark, instead choosing to draw his leg forward and thrust it backward as hard as he could into the groin of the guy behind him. The teenager immediately let out a high pitched scream of pain and his hands flew to his crotch, letting go of Blaine's arms. Blaine surged forward as he saw Azimio raise his foot in an obvious sign that he was about to kick Kurt's stomach. Kurt whimpered and tried to stand up but the other guy pushed him down to the floor with a heavy foot to his back. The pregnant boy gasped and moaned in pain.

"Oh, is that how you sound when the other fag fucks you, whore?" The boy leered at him and Blaine's fury surged. He lunged at Azimio with a yell, who was about to bring his foot down. But before he could land a blow they heard a voice call out.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" They looked towards the entrance of the yogurt shop and noticed a blonde haired employee from the eatery and another dark-haired guy standing out there pointedly staring at them. They jogged over and when Blaine noticed who the duo was, the curly haired boy gasped.

"Jeff and Nick? What the heck are you doing here?" When Kurt heard the familiar names he looked up and said a hoarse, "Niff?" He had tears streaming down his face and was breathing hard.

"I'll explain it in a minute; let's just get this sorted out, shall we?"

"What, did you guys send in for your rainbow vomiting fag reinforcements?" Azimio spat at the boys.

The boy with the long bangs glanced over at the brunette next to him and they both nodded. "Listen. My uncle owns this branch along with just about every other Ohio branch of this nationwide yogurt company, and that's just one of the hundreds of successful investments that he and my dad have. We're a very influential family and they both happen to like Kurt and Blaine and be gay rights supporters. And he here―"

Nick piped up. "My dad is a very powerful lawyer in one of the most powerful law firms in all of Ohio. He happens to like Kurt and Blaine very much too; and he has experience with hate crimes and gay rights. I'm more than sure he would find this a very interesting case and would be _more_ than happy to help Kurt and Blaine for next to nothing compared to what they would get from you."

They spoke in tandem in the next lines. "Now it's up to you. Either you can continue this and get a lawsuit filed against you quicker than you can tie your shoelaces or you can walk away now and we can postpone the punishment until we actually learn your name."

The jocks stood there a few moments looking _decidedly_ stupid before Azimio motioned for them to follow him. "C'mon guys." They walked away and Nick and Jeff hurried over along with Blaine to help Kurt up. They helped the boy up, but he immediately doubled over. Nick looked up at Blaine.

"I think we should take him to the hospital." Kurt nodded his head and started breathing deeply, face scrunching up in obvious pain. His boyfriend looked sincerely scared but he agreed and the four boys started heading towards the nearest of their cars which was Nick's, the three supporting the one pregnant boy in the midst of them.

On the way to the E.R., after Blaine called Dr. Kasuma and then Kurt's parents to tell them to meet them there, Jeff explained that his uncle had gotten him a part time job working at the shop and Nick had just been dropping him off when they both saw what was happening.

"Damn, you're lucky I had decided to take over this shift for Jeremy. I wasn't originally supposed to work today, but he got sick." Jeff cast a look over his shoulder at the two boys in the back seat of the car. Kurt was nearly screaming in pain now, holding onto his stomach and Blaine looked decidedly scared shitless. He was holding onto Kurt's hand, gripping it tightly and kissing it, whispering sweet reassurances to the boy. Nick looked at them, equally concerned as the boy driving did.

"You're lucky I had been driving my boyfriend here to work today." Blaine looked at them and nodded in agreement. "What's happening to Kurt, anyway? Does he have appendicitis or something? Because then his appendix might've burst."

By this time they were in front of the entrance to the E.R. where Dr. Kasuma was waiting for them. The female doctor came over from nervously pacing and helped Kurt out of the car and into a wheel chair. It was then that they noticed the blood showing through his top of his pants and lower part of his shirt. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Blaine!" Kurt looked ready to barf, as did Blaine.

The doctor looked frightened but calmly wheeled him in, Blaine following and holding his hand, Nick and Jeff followed, looking very confused. As far as they knew, a burst appendix did not cause blood. The doctor brushed past nurses' station, instead going straight to the examining room. She calmly asked Nick and Jeff to wait outside, but told Blaine he could stay. The other teen noticed that the pain seemed to calm down much more as Kurt was no longer biting his lower lip to keep cries of pain from slipping out.

"Kurt, do you feel like you can get up and get into a gown?" The doctor with hair almost as curly as Blaine's asked, and Kurt nodded standing up slowly. "Blaine, you can help him."

With the help of his boyfriend, the pregnant boy slowly undressed and slipped into a gown. They eased him onto the hospital bed slowly.

"Now, what happened exactly?"

Blaine recounted the story mostly, mainly highlighting what had happened to Kurt at the hands of the thugs. The doctor listened intently and was silent a few moments, staring at Kurt, who by now was breathing deep, calm breaths with both hands on his stomach.

"I don't think it could be a miscarriage; with the bleeding occurring though, it's a possibility. Let's do a sonogram." She brought the system over and lifted up Kurt's gown while pulling the sheet that had been covering him up a little so that just his stomach showed. She squirted the gel onto his belly and ran the censor over it... The boys waited in bated breath. After a few moments of silence, the woman let out a breath. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong, but…" She was cut off as Kurt gasped again, momentarily going tense before relaxing. "That's what I was going to say. I expect you are going to experience some cramps so I want to keep Kurt here for overnight observation. Just to be sure it's nothing more, and to try and figure out what the blood occurrence was. We'll get him admitted now so you can call your parents and tell them what's happening. Let's get you there."

They helped Kurt into the wheel chair again, and started pushing him into the section where his room would be. Nick and Jeff followed behind, quite confused about what the hell was going on. Dr. Kasuma helped Kurt get settled in bed in his room before going off to fetch some papers for Blaine to start filling out and for Kurt's parents to sign when they arrived. Kurt lay in the bed, holding his stomach protectively and Blaine held onto his hand.

"Oh, god baby. I've never been more scared than I had just then. That was terrifying. I thought I was going to lose you or the babies." Blaine had tears in his eyes, leaning his forehead against their clasped hands.

"It's okay, sweetie. I love you and I'm right here. The babies and I are not going anywhere." Kurt stroked Blaine's hand with his own. Blaine's body shook with angry sobs.

"God damn it! I swear; I could murder those bastards. I could just bash their skulls in; they're so fucking insane and stupid. It was just so scary. I felt so helpless. It felt like when I got attacked all over again, only I couldn't do anything. I have learned how to box for this very reason, and I just couldn't do anything. It fucking sucked."

"Blaine, you helped. You saved the babies. If you hadn't gotten to Azimio, he probably would've kicked me, and not just once," Kurt chuckled breathily and dryly. "The babies wouldn't have been able to survive that. You saved them." Kurt kissed the boy on the forehead and the curly-haired boy calmed down. "Blaine, I'm really tired and I really want to sleep. Is that okay?" Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him softly. "I'm okay, _we're_ okay." Blaine watched him doze off before giving their joined hands a squeeze and pulling Nick and Jeff out into the hall.

The two boys looked at their friend across from them. He looked stressed, with puffy red eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair in disregards for the gel. He looked worse than they had ever seen him. "Okay, what the hell, Blaine? Be honest here. What is going on?"

Blaine looked at them for a moment. "Kurt…is pregnant."

The two boys stared at him for a moment. "…What? You're kidding with us right now, right?"

Blaine shook his head, and proceeded to tell the story, of the gene, of Blaine's father, to the slushie-ing, to the newspaper announcing it to the whole school and the bullying. By the end, Blaine looked a little manic and Nick and Jeff looked at him in worry. "It's the bullying that pisses me off. I just could just rip those guys' heads off every time they come near Kurt."

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other. "Blaine…we miss you." Jeff flipped his bangs. "_All_ the Warblers miss you and Kurt."

Nick looked down, almost guiltily. "We would like to tell you that you should just come back to Dalton, but we know you're both committed to the Glee Club at McKinley and we don't know if both of you can afford it or anything. But if you ever need anything, _anything at all_, just come to us. We'll try to help you as much as we can. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

Blaine looked at them, tears in his eyes before grabbing the both of them in a hug. "Thanks guys."

"How's it been going for you?" As they pulled away, the daddy-to-be rubbed the back of his neck in a way that was surely a sign of anxiety.

"Um…It's been stressful. Let me tell you this, when I came out and realized that I was gay, I never thought I would have to worry about this. I mean, I'm scared that I'm letting this thing with my father cloud my judgment. I'm afraid that…I'm not going to be good enough. I mean, what if I totally suck at being a parent and screw up like my father has been. I mean…god, if we have sons or something, how I'm supposed to deal with it in high school if they like girls? I mean, I don't have experience with that. I kissed Rachel Berry and went out with her on one date, but seriously…that's not experience. I've never had a crush on a girl, let alone loved one. I would totally alienate my sons, and I couldn't handle it if they thought of me the same way I think of my dad." Blaine sounded almost hysterical, and Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Blaine, that's a long ways away and I'm sure you and Kurt will deal just fine with it. Besides, Kurt's not entirely the most masculine guy if you get what I'm saying," Blaine semi-glared at the boys who raised their hands in an appeasing manner. "Right now, shouldn't you start worrying about the rest of the pregnancy and immediately after the babies are born? I think that's a more immediate issue."

The boy in question laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just…a little anxious. It's been pretty rough. I just think…this is never what I expected to deal with at this age. Or really ever. It's weird though. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wouldn't trade him for anything. This is…what my life is now and I find that I don't…just don't want things to change. Sure, I want the bullying to just stop but we all know that's not's going to happen. And yeah, I would say, "Dalton is the perfect solution!" but I don't think I could pull Kurt away from McKinley and I would never try to after the last time. His parents don't have the money especially now that they're paying for the medical bills because my mum can only help so much and my dad's currently being a heartless bastard. Insurance isn't covering this at all. We can't and don't want to ask Burt and Carole to pay for any more than they have to; and heaven knows my dad wouldn't pay for it. We're backed into a corner here. Kurt would never agree to Dalton."

The two boys glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and nodded quickly. Directing their gaze back to the boy across from them, who was looking at them with a puzzled look. "Hey, Blaine. We have a few calls to make; do you think you can hang on for a moment? We'll be right back. When are Kurt's parents getting here?"

"Uh…in a little while. Why?" Blaine looked at them skeptically. The boys just smiled.

"Do you think you can postpone them for a couple hours?"

"I don't think I'll have trouble with that. They're pregnant son is in the hospital, after all. They'll probably be spending some time here taking care of payment or paperwork or something and seeing Kurt. What are you guys doing?"

They winked at him, and linked hands as they walked away, taking their phones out with their free hands. "You'll see."

The curly-haired boy just blankly watched them away before running a hand through his hair and stepping back inside Kurt's room with a deep breath.

Nick looked at Jeff, and whistled while giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "Damn, they got their work cut out for them huh?"

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, but we have some work cut out for us too. Hey, Nick…what would you do if that happened to us?"

The brunette boy cast his boyfriend a surprised look. "Uh…well, I guess we would learn to deal like Kurt and Blaine are. I…I think I could handle it. Guess we'll never have to worry about that though, huh?" He laughed, squeezing the other boy's hand. Nick and Jeff had started dating almost a year ago a little while after Kurt and Blaine got together. Their coupling up moment arrived with a moment of everyone else going "OH GOD FINALLY" that almost rivaled when Kurt and Blaine announced that they had officially become Klaine. (Well, that's not what they said, but it was what Nick and Jeff had heard). And yeah, they're relationship had progressed a little quickly, but after being best friends since middle school, it was just natural to the blonde and brunette Warblers to take it to the next step. But there was no way in hell that Nick would be ready to raise a kid right then. He did not envy Kurt and Blaine.

Jeff returned a weak laugh. His eyes flickered down to his stomach, but Nick didn't take notice and if he did, he didn't show it. "I guess we won't. So, emergency Warbler meeting?"

"Yep. Start calling."

**Insert Klainebow Here**

When Kurt woke up he found his boyfriend, their parents excluding Robert (even in his tired state, that was not much of a surprise), and…Finn, Nick, and Jeff…engaged in group discussion. They were talking quietly (either in an effort to not awake him or to not let him hear and he really only appreciated one of those choices and it wasn't that hard to figure out which one) but the from the looks of it everyone was fully engaged in the conversation as no one noticed when Kurt opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He noted that Blaine was very agitated despite his quiet tone but everyone else looked like they were gently trying to convince him of something. He spoke, and his voice cracked. "Blaine…guys….what's going on?"

Everyone looked up at him.

"Kurt, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Carole asked the newly awakened boy softly. Not Blaine, Burt, Carole, nor Finn had wanted to awake him when he was sleeping so peacefully after such an event. Blaine was sitting vigilant by his bed as he had been basically the entire time. He had been holding Kurt's hand, stroking the back of it softly with his thumbs, with Nick and Jeff standing behind him also joined into the conversation when Kurt had announced with a yawn his return to the land of the living.

The boy blinked once or twice, looking at everyone, before focusing on the question. "…I feel okay. What were you guys discussing?"

The group opposite everyone looked at each other nervously like no one knew what to say. There was silence before Burt turned to Kurt and asked, "Kurt. You honestly need to answer this. Do you feel McKinley is the safest place for you and Blaine right now?"

Kurt started, spluttering for a moment. "What? Dad, what's going on? Why are you asking that?"

Burt raised a hand to silence his son. "Just answer me, Kurt."

"But—"

Burt stared at his son, and cut him off in a gently authoritative voice. "Kurt. Answer the question. Do you think McKinley is the safest place for Blaine, you, and your children?"

The boy being questioned gulped, looking around quietly at everyone and catching Blaine's eye stared at the boy as he nodded silently. He looked down at his hands folded neatly in his lap, framing his bumped stomach. "N-No. I don't think it's the safest for us. Not in any way."

Kurt watched as Blaine nodded minutely his agreement. There was a silence amongst the group that was crammed into the hospital room as each and every person pondered the statement that had been put into the air. Finally, it was Burt who shattered the heavy silence.

"Then we have to get you out of there."

Kurt gaped at his dad with wide eyes. He sat up suddenly but cringed at a pain in his back. Blaine jumped to his feet, panicked, but Kurt just motioned for him to sit back down again. He gazed at his boyfriend caringly.

"Blaine, it's okay. I don't know what that was but we can ask the doctor. I feel okay now." He squeezed Blaine's hand which was still firmly clasped in his. The beautiful boy then turned to his father. "Dad, what are you talking about? Are you saying that we should move back to Dalton?"

All parents present looked at each other. Kurt picked up on the shared gazes and started shaking his head. He especially started freaking out when they peered at Nick and Jeff who both nodded. "No, no, no! Can someone let me in on what the hell is going on?"

"Kurt…" The adults disregarded the outburst. "I…we all think it would be best for you, Blaine, and your family if you transfer back to Dalton…at least until the end of the year or the babies are born…whichever comes sooner."

"But—"

"Kurt. Just consider it for a minute."

The teenager sat silently, eyes misting up. Finally he spoke.

"What about the cost? You guys are already paying for medical bills and not to mention the food bills, and-and—"

Catherine spoke up. "I discussed with Robert and actually showed him a DVD of one of the sonograms. He's had a…change of heart. He can't be here right now because he had to leave for a business trip," she chose to ignore the skeptical snort her son gave. "BUT he has agreed with my plan to offer to pay for not only Blaine's but also Kurt's tuition."

Kurt just gawked at her slack-jawed. His gape turned to Blaine, who to his surprise did not look surprised by this announcement, but instead who was staring slightly unhappily at the news but mostly warily at Kurt. The pregnant boy opened his mouth to start stammering, but Jeff and Nick interrupted him.

"And _we_ called an emergency Warbler meeting. The group and us... We talked and some of us called our parents and talked to the principle. There were some donations that we got outright from parents and Warblers themselves. Some of them were sizable and some were small but they really wanted to help. We found out that actually a lot of the Dalton students and parents, not all but most, would be willing to donate, so we decided to hold a benefit concert for you guys, if you're okay with that. And Principle Beck said that there were scholarship options for you guys that you could look into. We thought if the scholarship covered most or all of the tuition then the money from donations and the concert could be used for medical bills or any necessary payments. Klaine…we all really want to do this for you."

Kurt looked at both of them for a moment. He felt everyone staring at him. He finally voiced his thoughts, an eyebrow raised tiredly, using a drained tone of voice that Finn hadn't heard since Burt had had the heart attack. "I don't know how I feel about you broadcasting everything to the people at Dalton without our permission. Seeing as how well that went at McKinley, I feel like…I want to be the one to actually tell people. People I can actually decide whether I trust or not. "

Nick spoke up hastily, raising his hands in appeasement. "Everyone promised to be discreet, and we only said that you were having…bullying issues at school again, and that because of certain circumstances you were having a hard time financially being able to afford coming back to Dalton. We said that we were leaving it up to you whether you wanted to go into detail. A lot of them know you, Blaine and Kurt, or know of you and are willing to help, despite the vagueness of it all. We're willing to help. If you don't want such a public thing as a concert or benefit then you can still accept some of our personal donations and you can look into the scholarships. We only told Principle Beck your real condition and he promised to be tactful about it and not to tell a soul. We know it'll be hard to leave McKinley and we don't want to press you into anything. We just want you to know that if you want to transfer, we are willing to help you anyway we can."

There was a pregnant silence (no pun intended) as Kurt seemed to gaze down at his bumped stomach for a second, and then regarded the group around him. "Do you think you guys can give Blaine and me a moment? I'd like to talk to him alone."

The group as a whole nodded and started to file out of the small room. The boys sat in deafening silence. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You know they're right."

Blaine searched his face for a while. "Yeah. I do."

"We should transfer to Dalton."

"Kurt…Listen to me. I…don't want to pull you away from the New Directions. They're family to you, and frankly, they're becoming family to me. I know…you never felt like you completely fit in at Dalton. You weren't in your natural habitat. You're made to be strong and stand up to bullies and to stand out, not to fade into the background in a uniformed school. I don't know if I can say the same about me, but I can tell you this: I don't want to take you away from McKinley and the New Directions if you want to stay there. I will do my best to protect you and stand up for myself and for us and the babies. If you want to be there, then we will _make_ it work. I love you Kurt, and I want you to be happy."

Kurt gazed down at the boy with misty eyes, a soft smile on his face. "Blaine. You know that the New Directions is like my family. And the Warblers are like a second family. But…we _are _going to become a family soon. Not super soon, but _soon._ Wherever you and the babies are is where my family is, be it Dalton or McKinley. But…that's exactly why we need to leave McKinley."

"Kurt―"

"Blaine, this isn't about what either of us wants right now. It's about what we need to do to keep our children safe. And to keep them safe at this moment, _I_ need to be safe. I would love to stay at McKinley. You have no idea. I feel like my heart's being torn into two again, like the last time I transferred. But that isn't the most secure place for any of us right now. It's just reality. Dalton would be the most harmless place to go to school right now. It would keep us and the babies as protected as we can be at school. And I know you would love to go back. As much as you say you're becoming a part of the New Directions family, I know you miss the Warblers."

"I get what you're saying, love, but are you seriously okay with leaving glee club and your friends?"

"I don't think they'll be leaving us alone, Blaine. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them plenty. And Dalton has the Warblers. Who knows, maybe I'll even get a solo or two if we go back." He winked at Blaine before cradling his bump in his hands. "Honestly Blaine…ever since I found out about the babies, I've been more protective. I have the need to protect the babies inside me. I monitor everything I do, everything that comes near me, and everything that I put into my body and I don't even notice that I'm doing it. I just do it. I just…know I do it, and it's just natural. I guess it's a…motherly instinct. And I feel that need now. I _know_ that the best thing to do is go to Dalton, and if I ignore that then I am not doing what I can to protect our children and us."

"Then we're transferring back to Dalton?" Blaine asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes. Even if I'm not entirely happy leaving the New Directions, this is what we need to do to keep our family safe. I realize that."

Blaine blossomed into a proud grin, and stood up to give the teen in the hospital bed an enthusiastic hug. "I'm so happy! And not because we're going back to Dalton, but because…you're proving yourself wrong when you've said that you're not going to make a good parent. You're going to make a _wonderful_ father."

The pregnant boy shook his head, still beaming. "…No…not a father. I'm a mother."

Blaine ogled at him for a moment, jaw slack. "But-but…uh…."

Kurt just slowly stroked his hand over his bump. His gaze was soft, and Blaine could just feel the love pouring off of him. The glasz eyed boy hummed a lullaby tune delicately and Blaine felt like a third, well, _fourth_ wheel in this situation. It was most definitely a personal moment between Kurt and their unborn children and he knew then that it didn't matter if he was the other father, he'd never have the same bond with them that Kurt did. And while he was a bit jealous (which he hated to admit to himself), he never wanted to infringe on that and it was beautiful to see.

Kurt looked up at him. "Blaine, I'm carrying these children and going to be giving birth to them. I'm their mother, and I don't mind being called that."

Blaine stared at Kurt with love in his eyes. He stared at the bump in Kurt's stomach that protected their three children from the world. The bump had grown a but so that it became fairly obvious, and sitting there watching Kurt cradle it with his hands, glowing almost as he called himself a mother was a moment that absolutely awed Blaine. It was a moment he convinced himself that he would never forget.

"You…are absolutely amazing." Blaine's voice was thick was emotion. "I love you."

Kurt blossomed into an open mouth smile. "I love you too."

Blaine leaned up to kiss his lover. As they pulled away Kurt spontaneously burst into giggles. Blaine looked at him questioningly. Kurt had to breathe deeply before responding.

"It's just that almost every time you've said 'I love you' to me, you've been wearing that cardigan." Kurt burst into giggles again. Blaine smiled fondly at him before laughing himself.

"I've never noticed that. I'll have to make sure I wear it more often." He winked at Kurt and the boy blushed.

"Why don't we bring the family, _and _Nick and Jeff, in and tell them the decision?" Kurt was still blushing.

Blaine nodded and got up to motion the other people in. The others filed in and grouped around the boys. They stared, awaiting an answer, before Blaine turned to Nick and Jeff, commanding with a smile. "Better get us two uniforms and save places in the Warblers."

Nick and Jeff broke into grins. The three adults looked at Kurt. "You're sure about this?"

Burt studied his son carefully. Kurt nodded carefully. "If it keeps the babies safe then I'm behind it 100%. I can't say it disappoints me that it's Dalton either."

"I'm proud of you boys." Catherin smiled.

Nick and Jeff sighed. "Well, we should go. We're having dinner at Nick's and we don't want to be late. Is it okay if we tell Wes and David about your impending transfers?" Jeff questioned as both he and his boyfriend hugged Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "Of course. We'll call you."

The boys made their exit and Carole smiled. "Well, I think we will be leaving too. Catherine, would you like to come have dinner with us?"

"That would be lovely!" She turned to Blaine. "Are you coming with us, dear?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll see if I can stay overnight with Kurt. Oh, shoot!" He bit his lip.

"What?"

"Well, I left my car at the yogurt shop after this happened."

"What car did you take?"

"Nick and Jeff drove us."

"Oh." His mother thought for a moment. "We can pick it up tomorrow after Kurt gets out."

"Okay."

Carole and Catherine hugged both boys, kissing them on the cheek before making their way out. "We'll see you tomorrow boys." She noticed that Burt was staying behind. "Burt, honey, are you coming?"

He shook his head. "I want to talk with Kurt for a moment."

"Okay. We'll wait for you downstairs. Blaine―if it turns out you can't stay overnight just come down with Burt and we'll drive you home, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"See you boys tomorrow. Love you."

The mothers smiled before walking out with Finn at their heels, waving goodbye to his brother and his brother's boyfriend. They were gone a few minutes before Blaine got up. "I'm going to go ask Dr. Kasuma and the nurses if I can spend the night. I'll be right back." He kissed Kurt on the cheek before walking to find their doctor, sensing that it would be better to leave the father and son alone.

Burt sat down in the seat previously occupied by his son's curly-haired boyfriend. He looked at his son. He looked at his son for a moment. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Dad, you say that all the time."

Burt shook his head. "I mean it. I've never been more proud of you than I was just now when you told us that you decided to transfer to Dalton. But it wasn't just that. It was the reason that you gave for transferring." He paused. "You know, when your mom and I had you, I finally understood what _my_ father felt. It must be so different for you but one thing is the same, I think: you've matured so much. Almost a year ago, you hated the idea of leaving McKinley for Dalton, and now…you put your kids above yourself. And you've realized that you need to put your wants below the needs of your children. When I first learned of your pregnancy, my first thought was that it was never how I expected to find out I was going to be a grandfather and my second was how young you are. You may act more mature than your age at most times, but you're still just a kid yourself. And while I'm still getting used to the whole situation and I hate seeing you hooked up to these machines, you're proven my worrying pointless about the second one.

"You have matured so much, both you _and_ Blaine. You boys have realized so much stuff that sometimes adults don't _ever_ figure out. In fact, I even feel that you don't, and you won't need me. I thought watching your kids grow up was about them going off to college, getting a job, living on their own, getting married…just figuring out life for themselves. And it is about all that, but it's about more than that. You really don't need me."

"Dad! Don't say that! I need you! I'll always need you!"

"Yeah, but you won't always need me in the same way. You're growing up, Kurt, and having a family of your own. I'll always be here for you. There's no denying that. But I'm so proud of seeing you grow into the role being placed upon you. You chose to keep these babies, you accepted the responsibility, and you've really acted how someone in your position should act. You make me really proud, of both you _and_ Blaine."

Burt was choked up by the end of his short and unintentional speech and Kurt was crying. He pulled his father into a hug. "Thank you," His voice was muffled.

Blaine walked in at that exact moment and immediately felt he should walk back out again to keep from interrupting the moment further. The father and son looked at him however after pulling out of the hug. He cleared his throat and spoke, pointing at the door without noticing. "So…I, um, got cleared to stay the night."

Kurt gave a relieved grin. Burt nodded. "I'll see you boys later." He started to leave but stopped by Blaine, clapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Glad to know my future son-in-law is taking such good care of my baby boy." He smiled before leaving.

"Bye, Burt." Blaine called out than looked at Kurt with a 'say whaaa' expression on his face.

Kurt just shrugged. "Will you some sit with me?" He moved over and patted the place on the bed.

The vaguely Eurasian looking teen smiled and settled himself next to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the pregnant boy, his face settled into a serious expression. "Kurt, we need to talk about living arrangements."

Kurt looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Well, now that it _sounds_ like my dad is on board, which frankly I'll believe that when I see it, my parents will probably want me to move back in but after this I don't want to. I don't want to miss a single moment and I want to be there for you every step."

Kurt nodded understandingly. "I get what you're saying. I don't want you to miss anything either. I'm sure if we talk rationally with our parents they'll understand. Or we can look into the possibilities of the Dalton boarding."

"Yeah, but when the babies come I was thinking maybe we could look into renting a small house or something. With triplets on the way…I don't know where we would have enough room to all live with either of our families. I guess my family's house would be big enough because we have two extra rooms."

"Yeah, but we could see if we could have the basement in my house. It's pretty big, and obviously was meant to live in because has two different rooms connected to the main one and it would be perfect. We already have it set up as kind of a second family room because we had some extra furniture from when we all moved in together and so we just set it up as a hangout. You know! That's where you've played Xbox with Finn and Puck and where we had the Disney marathon last July."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine lit up with recognition. "I've always wondered where the two other doors led to."

"Yeah! Right now we have a few things stored but we could talk to my dad. See if we could move in down there or something once the babies are born. Or well, before. You know what I'm saying."

"I get what you're trying to say. That'd be great." Blaine puffed up his cheeks before heaving out a breath. "Geez, this is going to be weird with college. Where are we going to go? Our kids aren't going to have a permanent home for a while I guess."

"Well, I guess that we'd be able to do online classes and such. I don't actually know where'd be a good place. I _do_ know that most colleges have married student housing, and benefits I think…I want our kids to have a permanent housing experience too but it won't do them any good if we don't have the education to get jobs to support them. I guess we could go to schools here in Ohio and do mostly online classes."

Blaine stared at Kurt. "What about New York?"

The boy questioned shrugged. "If staying in Ohio for school is what needs to happen, that's fine. We can always go to New York afterwards. I just don't like the idea of raising kids in married student housing. Raising our children on a college campus might not be the best."

"That's true. I don't want you to give up on your dreams of New York though."

"I'm not giving up on them. I'm just adjusting it because I have new dreams. And that's to raise these kids with you, and give them the best life that we can."

Blaine guffawed. "God look at us. You're only 2 months pregnant and we're already talking about this like the babies are being born tomorrow and we're going to have to make those decisions before we decide their names."

Kurt giggled. "I guess you're right. We can afford to wait to worry about this at least for a little while." They both looked up as the door closing indicated that someone had entered. Dr. Kasuma and a couple nurses smiled.

"We're here to do a quick exam. We need to find out where that bleeding was coming from." The kind doctor picked up a clipboard and started reading off questions having to do with symptoms. Kurt answered as best he could as the nurses took blood pressure, temperature, and examined his ears, eyes, and throat.

"No…no…no, no nausea…no, I don't have chest pains although I _do_ have a lower back pain."

Kasuma looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. It kind of feels like I got cut or something."

"Okay. Let's see that back." Blaine moved off the bed and Kurt stood up slowly. They untied the ties keeping the gown closed and the doctor looked at the boy's back once quickly before humming. "There's what it was. It looked like you got gashed pretty badly here. You have a couple different big ones and some smaller scrapes. That's probably what the blood and back pain was from. The cramps earlier were probably just caused by stress to the body from what happened. We'll get these wounds cleaned up and you should be alright to go home tomorrow. I'll see you boys in a couple weeks. Sleep tight." She smiled before leaving.

The quiet nurses worked quickly and diligently, getting the dried blood cleaned up and the wounds bandaged efficiently, working gently when Kurt flinched at the disinfectant. Just before they left they alerted Blaine that the bed next to Kurt was set up for him. Blaine thanked them and they exited, leaving the boys alone. Kurt gazed at Blaine with puppy dog eyes. "Will you sleep with me?"

Blaine sighed good-naturedly before slipping off his shoes and climbing into the cramped bed with the boy. They squeezed together tightly, Kurt resting his head on his boyfriend's surprisingly comfortable chest. They were silent for a moment, before the pregnant boy murmured. "Will you sing to me, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at this boyfriend with love. "Of course." He thought for a moment before clearing his throat.

"_When I look into your eyes  
><em>_It's like watching the night sky  
><em>_Or a beautiful sunrise  
><em>_Well, there's so much they hold"_

Blaine caressed Kurt's face gently. He stared into the liquid pools of blue that seemed to constantly flicker with green and gold, and so many other colors that he sometimes wondered if maybe they changed depending on his emotions. If that was true, he hoped that the color right then, a pure and shockingly bright blue, was love.

"_And just like them old stars  
><em>_I see that you've come so far  
><em>_To be right where you are  
><em>_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us  
><em>_Even if the skies get rough  
><em>_I'm giving you all my love  
><em>_I'm still looking up"_

He sang the next lines almost whisperingly. His nose and foreheads almost touched Kurt's, they were so close. Their eyes were locked.

"_And when you're needing your space  
><em>_To do some navigating  
><em>_I'll be here patiently waiting  
><em>_To see what you find"_

Blaine cradled Kurt in his arms. He loved singing his love to sleep while his arms were wrapped around him. Something about it made him feel like he was protecting Kurt…there was always something vulnerable that came out in the other teen.

"'_Cause even the stars they burn  
><em>_Some even fall to the Earth  
><em>_We've got a lot to learn  
><em>_But god knows we're worth it  
><em>_No, I won't give up"_

The boy singing watched as his boyfriend started to drift off. His hands went to rub the pregnant boys stomach and Kurt moaned appreciatively.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks so easily,  
><em>_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
><em>_Our differences they do a lot to teach us,  
><em>_How to use the tools and gifts we got,  
><em>_We got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend  
><em>_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
><em>_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
><em>_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not,  
><em>_and who I am_

_I won't give up on us,  
><em>_Even if the skies get rough,  
><em>_I'm giving you all my love,  
><em>_I'm still looking up.  
><em>_Still looking up."_

Blaine was sure that Kurt was asleep now but he continued to sing, promising the words more to himself now that the caramel-haired boy couldn't hear. He nuzzled the top of Kurt's head with his nose, kissing him on top of the head lightly.

"_I won't give up on us,  
><em>_God knows I'm tough enough  
><em>_We got a lot to learn,  
><em>_And God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us,  
><em>_Even if the skies get rough,  
><em>_I'm giving you all my love,  
><em>_I'm still looking up."_

**Insert Klainebow Here**

"What? You're going back to Dalton?"

Kurt nodded sadly at the Glee club that was grouped around him. He searched out Blaine's hand with his own, willing himself to restrain from saying 'just joking! Haha, we're staying here!' Instead he said, "It's best for the babies and Blaine and I. We hate leaving you guys, me especially. You really are my family and I'm going to miss every single one of you every day. But I'll keep you updated on the babies, and we'll get together as much as we can. Blaine and I are just trying to do what's right for our children. We hope you can understand."

Surprisingly it was Puck that responded first. "Dudes, we totally understand!"

Mercedes smiled kindly at them. "Yeah. You boys are putting up with so much already, there's no need to add extra trouble onto that by staying here. If you were seriously threatened with death by Azimio then ended up in the hospital, there's absolutely no way you can stay here. We want you to be where you guys can be safe."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you so much."

The group all sat in silence for a moment. "Well…When are you leaving?"

"We start at Dalton on Monday. We're going to call Mr. Schuester and tell him the news though."

"This is so unfair! We haven't even had Sectionals yet!" Rachel frowned. "You haven't even gotten to perform with us! It's official! We have to do one last number together."

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked at her intrigued.

"Well, we'll see if Mr. Schuester can get us into the auditorium tomorrow. We can have a sing-along and then we'll have one last big number together as a Glee Club on the stage, before you go to Dalton. As a…goodbye number, as someone once put it." She winked at Blaine.

Finn nodded with enthusiasm. "That's an awesome idea!"

Kurt smirked. "I have to say it's one of the better ideas that you've had Rachel. What songs though."

Quinn smirked. "Leave that to me. I have the perfect music." She winked at the boys.

**Insert Klainebow Here**

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine showed up in front of an entrance to the infamous auditorium. Mr. Schuester was there waiting for them, and he gave a small smile when he saw them.

"Hey boys! I'm so sad we'll be losing you both. Are you sure?" He looked at them, the smile turning sad as he opened the door for them.

"Yeah…there's just no way we can stay here when there's a threat of violence that was already acted upon hanging above our heads. The babies are number one right now." Kurt nodded, almost tearing up at the thought of leaving this school once again.

"It'll be sad to lose you." They followed him down the aisle of the dark theater. "Kurt, as one of the first members of the New Directions, I've really enjoyed seeing you grow up through this time and I hope you'll be happy with the Warblers. Better keep us updated on the babies, though." He laughed quickly and led them to sit down in a couple seats in the front row. They both chuckled nervously. They were just about to ask the curly-haired teacher what was going on when the stage lights came on and they saw the New Directions sitting on the stage in front of them.

"Hey…guys." They both said awkwardly as the glee club in front of them smiled. "I thought we were _all_ supposed to be singing."

"Well, we just want to sing to you real quick." Quinn smiled. "When I was pregnant, and going through a really hard time…you all sang this to me and I remember that Kurt…. We weren't even great friends then and you were tearing up. I…Well, I just want you to know that I'm willing to help you whenever you need advice or just anything."

The looked over to Puck as ne nodded. "Me too, dudes. You're my man, Kurt…and you too Blaine."

"Yes, and anything you need…I'm happy to help too." Mercedes threw in. "I'm pretty sure we all are."

Quinn smiled. "So just listen." She started the song and the music started to play.

Quinn started to sing, and grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands dragging them up onto the stage where everyone was and sat them down amongst them so they were surrounded by all of the club.

"_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br>No, I won't give in"_

The whole groups sang the chorus and Kurt looked around noticing that **everyone** was here. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie, even that new Irish transfer student, Rory, that Kurt had been concerned about when it came to his range. Not one person was missing.

_"Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we're here for you, we're here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"<em>

Mercedes took the next verse looking sadly at the boys who were soon to transfer to Dalton. They wouldn't be at school every day, and there had been nothing they could do to help them. It was just like the year before, only much different circumstances. Now there were five people to feel sad about missing.

_"So far away, I wish you were here_  
><em>Before it's too late this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah"<em>

The whole groups sang and Kurt started tearing up a little, noticing for the first time the change in the lyrics. He clung to Blaine.

_"Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we're here for you, we're here for you"<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"<em>

Surprisingly it was Tina who sang the next lines, looking endearingly at the gay couple who had become close friends with her.

_"Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"<em>

The music played until the chorus came again and Kurt sang softly along, grinning gently as he clung to Blaine. The boys could feel the love from the group.

_"Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"<em>

The group all looked them fondly as the song ended. Kurt was tearing up but smiling and Blaine was holding him. The group all laughed. Rachel nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Come on. You need to stop crying so that you can sing now! We all cry when you cry, so smile." Everyone laughed and Kurt wiped his eyes.

"Okay, I think I can do this." Quinn turned to turn on the music and as the opening notes played he gulped back tears. "Oh-kay, maybe I can't."

"C'mon, Kurt. Sing for us! You and Blaine do the verses and we'll do the chorus. We know you know them."

He took a shaky breath. "Okay." Then he started to sing.

"_Everybody's waiting  
><em>_Everybody's watching  
><em>_Even when you're sleeping,  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open"_

Blaine took the first verse after Kurt's nod.

"_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children,  
><em>_Playing soldiers, just pretending  
><em>_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
><em>_But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
><em>_Where everybody stands and keeps score"_

Everybody else joined them in the song for the chorus.

"_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
><em>_Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
><em>_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open.  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open."_

Kurt took the next verse, grasping Blaine's hand in his own and thinking about how the situation between Blaine's father and Blaine was making the other boy act so out of character.

"_So here you are  
><em>_Two steps ahead and staying on guard  
><em>_Every lesson forms a new scar  
><em>_They never thought you'd make it  
><em>_This far._

_But turn around  
><em>_Well they've surrounded you  
><em>_It's a showdown"_

Blaine joined him for the last lines of that verse so they were singing together, almost singing to each other. They started crying, thinking of how they felt that they had given up. But…they had to keep their children safe. They weren't giving up, they simply were doing what they thought was right.

"_And nobody comes to save you now  
><em>_But you've got something they don't,  
><em>_Yeah you've got something they don't  
><em>_You just gotta keep your eyes open."_

Once again all the group sang the chorus and watched as the boys started crying but were trying successfully to sing through the tears.

"_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
><em>_Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
><em>_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open.  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes..."_

Two members sang each of the next lines.

"_Keep your feet ready,  
><em>_Heartbeat steady,  
><em>_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your aim locked,  
><em>_The night grows dark,  
><em>_Keep your eyes open."_

The rest of the members sang the ending of the song as Kurt really was crying at this point, Blaine singing whisperingly into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"_(Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open,  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open)_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
><em>_Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
><em>_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_(Keep your eye, eyes open)  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open  
><em>_(Keep your eye, eyes open)  
><em>_Keep your eye, eyes open"_

Everybody was quiet as it ended and they sat there. Kurt was crying, and Blaine caressed his cheek gently. Mr. Schuester was looking at the group proudly, unnoticed by any of the group that was sitting around the two boys. Suddenly Kurt sat up straight. "Phew! Geez, I'm done with crying. These stupid hormones won't let me stop, but I'm drawing a line. I can't let the last few hours of us being a club together be depressing. We need a fun song. Quinn, do you have _You Can't Stop The Beat_ on your iPod?"

Quinn nodded.

Kurt smiled a happy closed mouth smile. "Play it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> AND THERE'S THE CONTROVERSIAL SUBJECT! THE TRANSFER BACK TO DALTON I MEAN! NOT _YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT_!

**Kurt:** That is kind of controversial. I wonder how the readers will react.

**Me:** Well, I always read these fics, see the harassment that happens, and wonder, "Why don't they just go back to Dalton?" I get it financially, which is what I tried to explain here. *shrugs* I don't know…guess I wanted to do something different.

**Niff:** YES! YES! YES! *sings* KLAINE IS COMING BACK! YES, KLAINE IS COMING BACK! THEY'RE COMING BACK REAL SOON! BACK TO DALTON!

**Me:** …Why was that tune suspiciously like Rolling in the Deep? -_-

**Niff:** …I don't know.

**Kurt:** ….

**Blaine:** Um, hey…was I the only who noticed that we're having triplets?

**Me:** Oh yeah, yet another idea to set you guys apart. I forgot about that. *laughs* Hehehe, have fun with that.

**Blaine:** …why do I feel like you're mocking us?

**Me:** Because I am. *blinks* I_I

**Blaine:** …

**Kurt:** …

** Me:** …

** Kurt:** …You're mocking our financial problems…

**Me:** No…Not your financial problems.

**Kurt:** Then what?

**Me:** I'm mocking your lack of ability to put on a condom during sex.

**Kurt:** ….Don't you mean _Blaine's _lack of ability to put on a condom during sex?

**Me:** Sure.

**Blaine:** HEY! Don't all gang up on me! It wasn't my fault, Mr. I-Want-To-Really-Feel-You-And-Connect-To-You

**Kurt:** …

**Me:** Well, technically Blaine, you could've overruled him there, and if you seriously thought wearing a condom was a good idea than you would've tried harder to convince him, not just go along with it. And also, it really only takes the guy's sperm to get someone pregnant, and I believe it was your sperm, and so it was your fault. -_-

**Kurt:** YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!

**Blaine:** …This is "gang up on Blaine day", isn't it?

**Me:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Kurt:** *nod*

**Niff:** Yep.

**Blaine:** HEY! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?

**Niff:** Whichever side keeps it most entertaining.

**Blaine:** …

**Kurt:** Well, at least they're honest.

**Blaine:** …

**Me:** Well, it seems Blaine's in shock. On that note, please review and I'm going to start working on chapter _**10**_ A.S.A.P! Love you my dears! :)


End file.
